Try Me!
by Uki the Great
Summary: Kau bertanya kenapa kami bisa bersama? Jujur saja, semua itu bermula dari taruhan konyol antara aku dan dia. Tapi kemudian kami tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari hubungan aneh ini... RnR! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Jelek, Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

**Try Me!**

**By**

**Poppyholic Uki**

**...**

Ah.. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa, pada akhirnya aku tetap bersamanya. Padahal 'Dia' adalah tipe manusia yang kalau bisa, sebisa mungkin kuhindari. Lalu kenapa aku bisa _stuck _bersamanya? Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, semua ini bermula dari taruhan sederhana yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda tanggung yang masih SMP.

Yup! SMP, tepatnya kelas 2 SMP, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya...

**Try Me!: ****1st Bet**

'Gawat! Bisa-bisanya aku bangun terlambat hari ini! Hari Senin dan jam pertama hari ini matematika! Mana ada PR-nya pula!'

Lengkap sudah kesialanku pagi itu. Aku berlari secepat-cepatnya. Kalau saja aku tidak memaksakan diriku untuk menonton semua video yang kupinjam dari Momo-chan, mungkin aku tidak akan bangun kesiangan. He? Aku tidak pernah kesiangan di hari Senin sebelumnya ya! Jangan samakan aku dengan Ran-chan! Kalau ada yang perlu disalahkan, salahkan saja pesona Tom Cruise yang membuatku betah menatap layar TV.

'Semoga saja Tousen-sensei hari ini sakit perut, diare tiga hari tiga malam! Ahh...! I hate Monday!'

"Kuchiki, kau terlambat!"

"Maaf sensei!"

"Kau boleh masuk. Tapi tulis nama dan kelasmu di sini! Makan siang nanti kau harus mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang! Jika tidak, kukejar kau hingga ke rumahmu! Kau paham?"

"Ya, Sensei"

Dengan malas-malasan kuisi 'buku hitam' itu dengan nama dan kelasku. Bisa-bisanya seorang Kuchiki terlambat di hari Senin. Sampai sekarang, aib itu tidak pernah kuceritakan pada kakakku. Bisa mati aku!

"Sensei, aku sudah boleh masuk kelas tidak?" tanya pemuda di sampingku. Ternyata pada hari itu tidak hanya aku sendiri yang terlambat. Pemuda berambut oranye yang tingginya kira-kira hanya selisih 3 jari lebih tinggi dariku, waktu itu.

Aku yang takjub dengan warna rambutnya yang tidak lazim itu terus menerus menatapnya. Merasa diperhatikan, ia balas menatapku. Kami jadi saling memandang. Hihihi.. itu adalah saat pertama kalinya kami bertemu.

"Ya. Masuklah ke kelasmu. Ingat, jam makan siang kau harus menjalani hukuman! Kau ingatkan, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah.." ia menjawab malas-malasan dan berjalan dengan santai.

'Siapa namanya tadi? Kurosaki? Ah ini dia! Kurosaki Ichigo kelas 2-6. nama yang unik,' kataku dalam hati saat melihat daftar nama para pendosa di 'buku hitam' itu.

"Kuchiki! Kau sudah selesai belum?"

"Y-ya! Sensei!" kataku dengan panik.

"Kalau begitu bergegas masuk ke kelasmu!"

"Baik!"

Yang namanya Kurosaki Ichigo itu ya! Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku mencabuti rumput hampir separuh dari halaman belakang! Tega sekali dia memaksaku, gadis kecil lemah lembut yang rapuh ini untuk mencabuti rumput sama banyak dengan dirinya! Kalau kakakku, dia akan mengerjakannya tiga perempat dari halaman bahkan kalau perlu dia akan mengerjakan semuanya.

'Mana Gentleman's Manner mu!' teriakku sambil mengumpulkan rumput yang sudah dicabut, dalam hati tentunya. Aku berusaha menyelesaikan hukumanku sambil menahan lapar. Karena buru-buru aku lupa membawa bekalku. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Akhirnya selesai! Banzai! Banzai!" aku berteriak kegirangan. Kalau sekarang sih, aku malu melakukannya.

"Sudah selesai, Kuchiki?"

'Ck.. datang lagi!'

"Mau apa kau kemari lagi Kurosaki? Bukannya kau sudah selesai duluan?"

"'Ichigo', panggil saja dengan nama depanku," katanya. Usut punya usut, ternyata di kelas 2-6 ada 3 orang yang bermarga 'Kurosaki'. Kurosaki Megumi, Kurosaki Yuuta, dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah 2 hari kemudian, tanpa sengaja –tentunya. Sampai sekarang mereka tetap malu jika disebut 'Trio Kurosaki 2-6'.

"Kenapa datang lagi, _Ichigo_?" dalam hati aku geli sendiri saat pertama kali memangil dengan nama depannya. Kami kan belum lama kenal.

"Nih," ia menyodorkan dua buah roti yakisoba dan sekotak susu melon padaku.

"Hah?"

"Che, di kantin sudah habis. Kalau tidak mau, ya tidak apa-apa."

"Eh, ma-mau kok. Terimakasih."

"Tak perlu."

Ia duduk-duduk di bawah pohon ginko. Sepertinya ia akan bolos pelajaran berikutnya. Aku menghampiri keran air yang tak jauh dari situ untuk mencuci tangan. Sebelum makan harus cuci tangan dulu kan? Saat aku sudah menghabiskan separuh dari roti yakisoba yang kedua, Shiba-senpai, senpai yang diam-diam kukagumi *waktu itu lho!* datang menemuiku.

Waktu itu hatiku berdebar-debar tidak menentu. Siapa sih yang tidak akan berdebar hatinya kalau pujaan hati datang menemui?

"Kuchiki-chan, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Ya, senpai?"

"Begini, sebenarnya dari dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Maksud senpai?"

"Maksudnya, aku menyukaimu Kuchiki-chan. Mau jadi pacarku?"

'KYAA-AA!' teriakku dalam hati.

"E-eh?" aku pura-pura bodoh.

"Rukia, bolehkan kupanggil begitu?"

"Y-ya."

"Rukia, mau kan jadi pacarku?"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak perlu jawab sekarang. Besok saat jam istirahat kutunggu di perpustakaan. Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Sudah ya, Rukia-chan?" Shiba-senpai kembali ke kelasnya.

"Keren! Kyaa! Bagaimana ini? Aduh harus bagaimana?" teriakku kegirangan. _Please deh_ aku malas untuk mengingatnya.

"Kyaa! Ran-chan! Aku 'ditembak' Shiba-senpai!" aku berteriak pada Ran-chan yang ada di lantai 2.

"Apa! Yang benar Rukia-chan? Kyaa!" Ran-chan balas teriak. Kami saling bersahutan seperti tinggal di hutan. Aku benar-benar malu atas tingkahku waktu itu. Kok bisa aku bertingkah memalukan seperti itu?

"Kau tidak akan membalas perasaannya."

Aku langsung menoleh. Rupa-rupanya Ichigo mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Shiba-senpai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku berani menjamin. Kau tidak akan jadian dengannya."

"Oh ya~?"

"Ya."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Belum ada. Mau taruhan?"

"Siapa takut!"

"Taruhan 2 buah roti kare, kau akan menolak Shiba-senpai setelah tahu busuknya dia!"

"Apa? Jika aku berhasil jadian dengan Shiba-senpai, kau harus menggunduli rambutmu! Dan kau harus meminta maaf pada Shiba-senpai di lapangan! Akan kubuat kau menyesali taruhan ini!"

"Try me.."

"Dasar sombong!"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

Mungkin tak seharusnya aku berkata demikian padanya. Jika kuingat-ingat lagi, sungguh malu aku! Apalagi dia senang sekali menggodaku dengan nostalgia saat taruhan kami dulu.

"Apa-apaan yang namanya Kurosaki Ichigo itu! Baru kenal sudah berani bicara seperti itu! Memangnya siapa dia? Dewa? Bah! Lihat saja nanti!"

Aku merutukinya sambil 'menghajar' bantal kesayanganku.

"Rukia? Kau tidak mau sekolah hari ini?" rupanya kakakku sudah ada di depan pintu kamarku.

"Tunggu sebentar Nii-sama."

"Cepatlah jika ingin kubonceng."

Uhh.. Kakakku itu benar-benar kakak nomor 1 di dunia. Meski galaknya minta ampun. Siapa yang tidak suka dibonceng sepeda sampai sekolah oleh kakak tersayang? Hahaha.. sampai sekarang pun aku masih ingat rasanya diantar ke sekolah naik sepeda.

"Jadi bagaimana Rukia-chan?" tanya Momo.

"Aku akan menjawabnya saat istirahat nanti."

"Kalian janjian dimana? Di kelas 3-4?"

"Tidak mungkinlah."

"Terus dimana dong?"

"Di perpustakaan. Jangan coba-coba ngintip ya!"

"Jadi kau yakin bisa menang taruhan dengan anak 2-6 itu?"

"Yakin dong!"

"Kuchiki! Hinamori! Kalian mendengarkan? Sepertinya asyik sekali. Boleh saya tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan sambil bisik-bisik?"

"A-ah bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Sensei."

"Benar?"

"Be-benar kok"

"Kalau begitu, Kuchiki bisa ambilkan peta dunia? Sepertinya saya lupa untuk membawanya. Lalu Hinamori, tolong ambilkan buku-buku yang saya tinggalkan di ruang guru"

"Baik sensei."

Muguruma-sensei paling senang menyuruh-nyuruh anak yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya dan sengaja meninggalkan bahan-bahan untuk mengajar supaya kami bisa mengambilnya. Itu juga masih ditambah dengan tugas tambahan sebagai pelengkap hukuman. Yah setidaknya tidak dihukum dengan berdiri di lapangan sambil membawa ember penuh air.

"Jadi kau yakin akan menang taruhan, Kaien?"

"Tentu saja. Si Kuchiki itu tergila-gila padaku sejak kelas 1! Lihat saja uang 3000 Yen kalian akan berpindah ke tanganku."

"Ah sial!"

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar suka padanya?"

"Iya. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Cuih. Seleraku tidak serendah itu. Siapa yang mau dengan perempuan cebol berbadan kurus yang bagian depan dan belakangnya sulit untuk dibedakan?"

"Hahahaha..."

"Dasar kau ini! Haahahaha.."

"Kasihan dia. Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu."

"Hei! Kalau bukan karena taruhan bodoh dengan kalian, aku lebih memilih untuk menembak temannya. Siapa namanya? Matsunaga?"

"Matsumoto."

"Ya. Matsumoto itu. Badannya.. _bbeuh_"

"Sstt.. jangan keras-keras bicaranya."

"Sssst.."

Terlambat. Aku mendengarnya tahu! Mereka membicarakannya tepat di sampingku yang sedang membawa peta dunia yang besar sehingga mereka tidak melihatku. Aku tidak pernah lupa rasanya. Rasa sakit karena tahu sedang dipermainkan oleh cinta pertamanya. Dan semua itu demi uang 3000 Yen? Sampai sekarang, jika tidak dicegah oleh Momo-chan atau Ran-chan, aku akan langsung menghajar Shiba-senpai begitu melihatnya di acara reuni!

Yang tidak kuingat adalah raut wajahku saat itu. Menurut Momo-chan, wajahku saat itu perpaduan antara ingin tertawa, menangis, marah, dan kecewa.

"Disini rupanya."

Aku mencari Ichigo kemana-mana. Menurut teman sebangkunya, jam istirahat biasanya ia berada di halaman belakang. Saat kudapati, Ichigo sedang tidur-tiduran dibawah pohon ginko. Dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa di sini? Bukannya kau ada di perpustakaan?"

"Nih," kusodorkan 2 buah roti kare, 3 buah yakisoba, 1 buah roti melon dan 2 kotak kopi susu.

"Ini?"

"Aku kalah. Aku tidak ke perpustakaan. Itu sama saja dengan menolaknya kan?"

"Berarti aku menang ya?"

"Yah.."

Aku merenungi betapa bodohnya aku yang sejak kelas 1 suka pada Shiba-senpai, sambil menghabiskan makan siang yang kubeli di kantin. Saat aku hampir menghabiskan roti melon ketiga ku, Ichigo memberiku sekotak susu strawberry.

"Buat apa?"

"Ambil saja. Toh kau membelikanku kopi susu."

"Terimakasih."

"Tak masalah."

"Eh Ichigo, apa kau tahu kalau Shiba-senpai itu-"

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Hmm?"

"Ah sudahlah."

3 bulan kemudian, dari teman Ichigo yang bernama Chad, aku baru tahu bahwa ternyata Ichigo sudah tahu taruhan itu dari awal. Ichigo rupanya mendengar pembicaraan Shiba-senpai dengan teman-temannya seminggu sebelum ia bertemu denganku.

Yah itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Sampai sekarang aku masih suka senyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingatnya. Taruhan konyol antara aku dan Ichigo. Waktu itu aku belum sadar akibat taruhan itu, aku jadi terus-menerus berurusan dan bertaruh dengan Ichigo...

"Kalian berdua lagi! Kalian berani terlambat di upacara semester baru! Kalian sudah kelas 3! Apa kalian tidak malu dengan adik kelas kalian?"

"Maaf."

"Maaf sensei."

"Tulis nama dan kelas kalian!"

"Tapi sensei, kami kan belum melihat pembagian kelas kami"

"Benar sensei, aku tidak tahu sekarang aku kelas 3 berapa."

"Kalian ini! Cepat lihat pembagian kelas kalian lalu kembali kemari! Jangan coba-coba kabur!"

"BAIK SENSEI!"

**Bersambung..**

Ini adalah fic ROMBENG (ROMance BersamboENG) pertama Uki.. Yeee! *niup terompet, nebar-nebarin salju kertas*

Karena ini yang pertama Uki minta saran dan kritik membangunnya ya!

**RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Jelek, Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

**...**

Terkadang jika kita mengingat masa lalu, bukan hanya kenangan indah, kenangan menyebalkan pun juga akan ikut teringat! Apalagi kalau mengingat awal-awal bagaimana kami bisa berhubungan. Ichigo benar-benar sosok yang tidak ingin kudekati! Aku malas berurusan dengannya. Eh? Kalian bilang Ichigo baik padaku? Nanti dulu! Masalah Shiba-senpai itu masih ada kelanjutannya!

**...**

"Rukia-chan!"

'Ckk..' rasanya ingin aku menghajarnya, tapi Momo-chan menahan kepalan tanganku.

"Ada apa, Senpai?"

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang ke perpustakaan? Aku menunggumu, kau tahu!"

"Maaf, Senpai, aku tidak bisa datang."

"Kalau begitu apa jawabanmu? Kau setuju kan untuk jadi pacarku?"

"Maaf. Tapi tidak _terimakasih._" Yah.. aku ingat aku memberi penekanan pada kata 'terimakasih'.

"Tidak? Bukannya kau suka padaku sejak kelas 1? Ayo katakan!"

'Apa-apaan sih dia?'

"Tidak lagi, Senpai."

"HEI! APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN TIDAK LAGI? POKOKNYA KAU HARUS JADI PACARKU!"

"Senpai, tapi aku tidak lagi suka padamu." Beraninya memaksaku? Aku tahu dia begitu ngotot karena taruhan 3000 Yen itu, dan aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya jika saja Kira dan Momo-chan tidak sedang menahanku mati-matian saat itu!

"KAU TAHU TIDAK ADA GADIS YANG MENOLAKKU SEBELUMNYA! KAU INI PACARKU!" Tuh kan, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku menghajar bantal kesayanganku! Bisa-bisanya dia bicara begitu. Kami tidak berbicara di tempat yang sepi, tapi di koridor! Bisa kalian bayangkan situasinya? Kami jadi tontonan orang!

'Si bodoh ini!' Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan emosiku.

"AKU TAHU SENPAI MENEMBAKKU DEMI UANG 3000 YEN KAN? KENAPA TIDAK DEMI UANG 300 YEN SAJA JIKA SENPAI MAU! PUNYA HAK APA SENPAI MEMAKSAKU? MEMANGNYA SENPAI PIKIR SENPAI ITU SIAPA?" hahaha.. aku meledak.

"KAU-"

"Jam istirahat sudah berakhir, Senpai. Kuchiki, dari tadi aku mencarimu."

Eng ing eng.. Ichigo muncul dengan sok keren.

"SIAPA KAU? INI BUKAN URUSANMU!"

"Siapa bilang tidak ada? Ada kok. Kuchiki kemarin tidak menemui senpai karena dia mencariku."

"APA?"

'Dia membelaku?' Dalam hati aku sempat kagum padanya tapi rasa kagum itu kusesali dalam waktu beberapa detik kemudian.

"Yah.. dia tidak menemui senpai demi bertemu denganku. Maaf saja Senpai, yang disukai Kuchiki sekarang itu aku. Dia datang untuk menembakku. Kuchiki, maaf ya? mengenai masalah yang kemarin itu, aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu. Kita baru kenal, bagaimana jika kita berteman saja, ok? "

**DOOONGG~**

Apa-apan dia itu! Yang benar saja! Kapan aku datang menembaknya? Kapan? Bikin tambah kesal saja! Dan dia mengatakan itu dengan entengnya? Hello?

**...**

**Try Me!: ****Please, Stay Away**

Yah karena ribut-ribut di koridor itu, tersebar kabar bahwa aku menolak Shiba-senpai demi mengejar Ichigo. Hingga kelulusan anak kelas 3, aku tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa dengan Shiba-senpai *siapa juga yang mau?*. Akibatnya gosip itu terus bertahan.

Pokoknya, sisa tahun keduaku di SMP kujalani dengan menebalkan telinga gara-gara gosip yang tidak jelas siapa yang pertama kali menyebarkannya. Aku sempat bertekad untuk menemukan pelakunya dan memberinya 'hadiah'. Tapi ah sudahlah. Gosip itu pudar dengan sendirinya karena ada gosip baru yang lebih hangat.

Apalagi kalau bukan gosip bahwa aku telah jadian dengan Ichigo. Awal tahun ketigaku, diawali dengan gosip teranyar. Artis idola saja mungkin tidak pernah mengalaminya. Hebatkan? Begitu santernya, gosip ini menyebar hingga telinga anak-anak kelas 1 bahkan jadi pembicaraan di ruang guru.

"Rukia-chan, jujur saja deh. Benarkan kalau kau sudah jadian dengan pentolan Trio Kurosaki?"

"Ran-chan! Aku tidak jadian dengannya!"

"Bohong tuh. Buktinya hari pertama semester, kalian kompak terlambat dan berduaan di laboratorium IPA ketika sekolah usai."

"Kami dihukum untuk membersihkan tabung-tabung kaca di laboratorium! Bukan bermesraaan!"

"Apa benar? Kalian kan kompak terlambat lagi hari ini. Manisnya, janjian terlambat supaya bisa bermesraan~"

"Kami tidak janjian!"

"Sudah deh. Kuakui seleramu lumayan juga. Tenang, pacarmu tidak akan kuganggu. Eh, pangeranmu datang tuh."

"Kuchiki, lama sekali! Hari ini kita disuruh membersihkan kandang kelinci kan? Jangan mangkir!"

'Ugh!'

**...**

"Kuchiki-senpai benar jadian dengan Kurosaki-senpai ya?"

'Tolong hentikan!' hari itu aku terus mendapat pertanyaan yang serupa. Rata-rata yang bertanya padaku adalah anak kelas 3 dan 2 yang sudah lama menyukai Ichigo. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo punya lumayan banyak penggemar, saat pertama kali kenal lho! Kalau sekarang sih, jangan tanya deh.

Waktu itu aku berpikir keras, apa sih yang membuat mereka menyukai Ichigo? Orang yang sering bolos untuk tidur di bawah pohon ginko, bicara suka seenaknya dan terkadang berkelahi. Melihat rambutnya yang oranye itu saja sudah membuat guru BP mengejarnya. Apalagi kalau mengingat tingginya waktu itu. Dunia sungguh tidak adil. Ichigo bertambah tinggi saat liburan, sedangkan aku hanya bertambah tinggi 2 cm. Waktu kami kelas 3, selisih tinggi kami adalah sekitar sejengkal lebih. Huh!

Meski aku terus menyangkal, gosip itu makin menjadi *kalau sekarang sih, aku cuek saja tuh*. Semua itu karena sikap kami –ralat, sikapku yang terbawa olehnya. Biarpun aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak meladeni setiap ucapannya, tetap saja ujung-ujungnya aku kembali bertaruh dengannya. Objek yang jadi bahan taruhan kami pun banyak. Waktu itu, kami bisa bertaruh tentang siapa pemenang pertandingan bola, soal apa yang akan muncul di ujian, hingga hukuman apa yang akan kami terima jika besoknya kami kembali terlambat.

**...**

'Lagi-lagi..'

Kutemukan paku payung pada sepatuku. Di SMP lah, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan apa yang disebut dengan 'penggencetan'. Waktu itu, 'penggencetan' adalah aib yang sering ditutupi oleh pihak sekolah. Meski aktifis dan pemerhati pendidikan sekarang terus vokal akan masalah ini, tapi kalau melihat berita di mass media, 'penggencetan' tetap terus ada *tradisi kali ya..?*.

Waktu itu aku berfikir, 'Apa salahku?'. Hahaha.. tapi bisa kalian tebak kan? Ichigo. Yang menggencetku, bisa dipastikan adalah para penggemarnya. Padahal kan bukan mauku! Jika tak salah ingat, hingga semester pertama hampir berjalan setengahnya, aku terus mengalami penggencetan. Sengsara? Tentu!

**...**

Sore hari setelah kami menyelesaikan hukuman, kami pulang bersama. Eh bukan sengaja lho! Kebetulan saja kami sama-sama bermaksud mampir ke toko buku dulu. Sekali lagi, KEBETULAN!

Aku ingat, sore itu aku berfikir untuk menjauh dari Ichigo. Hanya menjalani hukuman berdua saja aku sudah digencet seperti itu, apalagi jika sampai ada yang melihat kami pulang bersama-sama seperti ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Tidak kok."

"Nih." Ichigo menawariku sekotak susu strawberry.

"Buat apa?"

"Supaya kau cepat tambah tinggi. Lihat saja tinggimu, sama dengan anak kelas SD."

"GRRR~! Ichigo! jangan jadikan tinggi badan sebagai lawakan!"

"Tapi kenyataannya kan seperti itu, Rukia?" Yup! Ichigo memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Kalau tidak salah setelah kami menjalani hukuman membantu Muguruma-sensei menfotokopi soal ujian untuk anak kelas 2, Ichigo untuk pertama kalinya memanggil nama depanku. Katanya 'Kita kan sudah jadi partner telat, wajar dong saling panggil dengan nama depan?'

"Ichigo, lihat awan itu. Mau taruhan tidak? Sore ini pasti hujan." Aku mengajaknya taruhan. Aku tahu sore ini akan turun hujan, dari ramalan cuaca tentunya. Aku sangat yakin kalau Ichigo tidak tahu.

"Tahu dari mana? Aku tidak mau bertaruh hari ini"

"Oh yeah? Takut?"

"Tidak. Siapa bilang aku takut?"

"Yakin? Cuma penakut saja yang tidak mau bertaruh. Takut kalah lagi ya? "

" Ckk... Ok! Aku bertaruh sore ini tidak akan hujan."

"Yang kalah harus mematuhi perintah yang menang. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Kami sama-sama ke toko buku, selain itu kami juga keliling pertokoan. Aku lupa kenapa aku sampai keliling dengan Ichigo. Yang kuingat adalah Ichigo sedang mencari bibit bunga. Akhirnya hujan pun mulai turun saat matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Kami terpaksa berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Kulihat ada seorang nenek yang juga ikut berteduh.

"Ini. Silahkan," aku memberikan payungku padanya. Nenek itu sempat ragu.

"Terimakasih. Kau masih SD tapi dewasa ya?"

"Bu-bukan-" Si nenek sudah pergi.

"Hahahaha.. tuh kan gara-gara tinggi badanmu, kau dikira anak SD," Ichigo tertawa. Itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa puas.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha... perutku sakit..."

"Taruhan kita masih berlaku kan?"

"Yeah.. kau menang."

"Karena aku yang menang, kau harus memenuhi permintaanku!"

"Katakan saja. _Apa permintaan anda, Tuan Putri_?"

"Aku minta kau jaga jarak denganku. Jangan bicara yang tak perlu denganku. Jangan sok akrab denganku."

"..."

"Kau mengerti?"

"Ngerti kok! Perjanjian adalah perjanjian. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Dah."

"Hey! Tunggu dulu!" aku menarik tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut.

"Katanya aku disuruh menjauhimu. Bagaimana sih?"

"Tapi kan hujannya masih deras! Kau bisa sakit!"

"Bilang saja kau takut ditinggal sendirian di sini."

"Siapa bilan-"

"Ya deh. Kutemani hingga hujan reda."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa canggung karena berdekatan dengan seseorang. Aku yang memintanya untuk menjauh, tapi aku juga yang menahannya pergi.

"Besok aku akan berusaha untuk tidak berdekatan apalagi berurusan denganmu. Jadi besok kau jangan telat, Rukia."

"Kok aku? Kau yang harusnya jangan terlambat!"

"Aku memang langganan telat kok! Jadi kau jangan ikutan telat!"

"Kenapa kau yang malah mengaturku!"

Esoknya, aku tidak terlambat. Aku berusaha agar tidak terlambat dan menjauhinya. Dan aku berhasil. Aku tidak terlambat dan berurusan dengannya. Aku tidak pernah lagi bicara maupun bertaruh dengannya. Jika berpapasan pun, Ichigo cuek. Lalu beredar kabar bahwa kami putus *putus dari mana? Jadian juga tidak!*. Awalnya aku sempat kesal tapi berkat itu, aku tidak lagi jadi sasaran penggecetan. Aku bisa kembali bernafas lega, bahkan bisa memulai 'pendekatan' dengan cowok lain. Kehidupan sekolahku damai hingga semester pertama berakhir...

**...**

"Malasnya~ kenapa kita harus jadi panitia sih?"

"Ran-chan, ini kan terakhir kalinya. Tahun depan kita tidak akan berpartisipasi lagi sebagai murid kan?"

"Tapi aku malas Rukia-chan. Kenapa harus ditentukan dengan undian?"

"Sudahlah. Permisi. Maaf kami terlambat." kubuka pintu ruang OSIS.

"Wakil dari 3-3 akhirnya datang juga! Karena panitia sudah lengkap! Kita mulai rapat panitianya!" Ketua OSIS mulai menulis di papan tulis. Aku dan Ran-chan mengambil tempat duduk di depan, meski Ran-chan sedikit tidak setuju. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua tempat duduknya sudah penuh sih. Memang nasibmu Ran-chan, hihihi...

"Rukia-chan! Itu di sana!" Ran-chan menunjuk pada seseorang yang tertidur di pojok belakang ruangan. Kulihat Ichigo tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Kenapa sih kami jadi bersama-sama lagi?

"Wah Rukia-chan, kalian memang jodoh."

"Ran-chan!"

"Ehem..ehemm.. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Ma-maaf"

"Ichigo-senpai! Jangan tidur!" si ketua melempar kapur dan berhasil mengenai kepala Ichigo.

TAK!

"Sakit tau! Huaemm- lho? Rukia? Kok kau di sini?"

**Bersambung..**

Buatnya agak buru2 mungkin agak aneh. Thanks banget atas reviewsx.. Yang mo komen, kritik or ngasih flame silahkan..

**RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Jelek, Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

**...**

"Sakit tau! Huaemm- lho? Kok kau di sini?" Ichigo menyadari keberadaanku di sana. Gara-gara ucapannya itu, semua mata ikut memandangku juga. Pekan olahraga terakhir di SMP yang kuharap berjalan damai, tidak berlangsung seperti yang kuharapkan..

**...**

**Try Me!: ****Shall We Dance?**

Kehidupan damai yang kualami mulai tidak kondusif. Dan itu karena 'keisengan' yang ditujukan padaku mulai marak lagi. Yeah.. gara-garanya aku dan Ichigo sama-sama jadi panitia mewakili kelas kami masing-masing. Gosip pun mulai muncul kembali. Yang senang dengan keadaan ini sih Ran-chan. Katanya, 'ayo jadikan ini sebagai kesempatan kalian untuk rujuk!'

Ha..ha..ha.. apanya yang rujuk! Aku dan Ichigo sama-sama tidak saling bicara meski kami ditempatkan di bagian yang sama. Ichigo jadi lebih pendiam dibandingkan yang dulu. Jujur, waktu itu aku agak merasa tidak enak. Meski kami sedang mengerjakan hal yang sama, menghadapi kesulitan yang sama dan di ruangan yang sama, tidak satu pun kata yang meluncur dari mulut kami. Meski tanpa berkomunikasi, kami sanggup untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diamanatkan pada kami *wuih bahasanya..*.

"Tuh kan! Kalian pasti punya ikatan batin!"

"Tolong deh Ran-chan, Ga seperti itu kok."

"Hahh... aku jadi iri padamu, Rukia-chan. Andai aku dan Shiro-chan bisa seperti itu."

Pembicaraan kami terhenti sejenak karena Ichigo datang menyerahkan hasil rekap barang-barang yang akan dipakai pada pekan olahraga nanti. Sebagai gantinya, aku menyerahkan satu paket yang harus ia bawa. Lagi-lagi tanpa ada komunikasi.

"Lihat deh Momo-chan, mereka pasti bicara pakai telepati."

"Aku baru sekali ini lihat telepati antara suami-isteri, Ran-chan."

"Sudah deh. Bisik-bisiknya terdengar tahu!"

"Wah Si Isteri marah tuh!"

"Ini namanya isteri teladan anti gosip."

"Awas ya kalian..."

"Ampun Rukia-chan!"

**...**

Surat kaleng penuh nada ancaman mulai ditujukan padaku. Pelakunya? Para penggemar Ichigo. Sepertinya mereka bosan untuk berbuat 'iseng' padaku. Mungkin karena aku lama-lama bisa membaca 'pola' mereka, jadi mereka melakukan modus operandi yang baru. Isinya kebanyakan 'Jauhi Kurosaki!', 'Perempuan jalang, kau mau mati hah?', 'Mampus kau!', 'Ngaca donk!', 'Perempuan licik', dan 'Cebol jelek!'. Sumpah, yang terakhir itu yang bikin aku agak panas.

Sepertinya kabar kedekatanku dengan Shuhei tidak menarik dibandingkan kabar aku kembali jadian dengan Ichigo. Hei, masa tidak ada yang tahu? Padahal aku jelas-jelas berjalan berdua dengan Shuhei di depan mereka. Mesra lho! Mesra! Kenapa mereka harus meributkan aku dan Ichigo yang tidak saling bicara lagi? Aneh!

Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan surat kaleng itu, aku lebih memikirkan persiapan pekan olahraga dan badai ujian yang akan datang. Badai ujian? Ya iya dong! Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi ujian kelulusan SMP dan mulai menentukan SMA mana yang akan kumasuki. Aku bahkan mengikuti les tambahan. Tidak ada seorang pun Kuchiki yang gagal dalam ujian, itu adalah hal yang terus kakek bicarakan setiap paginya.

Karena terus-menerus kuacuhkan, isi surat kaleng itu makin parah. Seberapa parahnya aku sudah tidak begitu ingat. Dan aku tahu siapa-siapa saja yang telah mengirimkanku surat _ga penting _itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengirim surat seperti itu, padahal jika di depan Ichigo semuanya beringkah bak putri yang manis nan baik hati yang membunuh lalat seekor pun tak sanggup. Coba kalau Ichigo tahu surat-surat ini, hancur kalian!

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin Ichigo tahu akan keberadaan surat-surat itu. Tapi waktu itu hubungan kami –bukan dalam artian pacaran lho! Aku ingatkan, saat itu aku tidak berpacaran dengannya!– jadi aneh. Aku tidak lagi bisa berbicara apapun sesuka hatiku padanya. Ternyata 'jarak' itu sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

**...**

Apa yang kemudian sebenarnya kusesali akhirnya kusadari. Benar. Aku menyesali taruhan bodohku dengan Ichigo.

Aku menyadarinya waktu aku di sergap dan di seret ke belakang sekolah oleh para pemuja Ichigo di saat pekan olahraga baru saja dimulai. Mereka menyeretku, ketika aku bersiap akan menembak Shuhei. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mau menembak Shuhei. Aku sendiri juga tidak ingat, kenapa aku sampai berniat meminta Shuhei jadi pacarku. Sungguh. Maaf ya Shuhei, tapi aku benar-benar lupa!

Lupakan dulu urusan Shuhei.

Para penggemar Ichigo mengepungku. Mereka ada 16 eh mungkin sekitar 20an siswi. Aku tidak begitu ingat karena aku memang tidak menghitungnya. Siapa juga yang masih sempat-sempatnya menghitung jumlah pengeroyoknya di saat keselamatannya terancam?

"Kau nekat juga ya Kuchiki."

"Sudah kubilang, Jauhi Kurosaki!"

"Busuk!"

"Wanita culas!"

"Pengganggu!"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Rubah!"

"Sok imut!"

"Menjijikan!"

"Murahan!"

'Apakah ini yang namanya fans fanatik?'

Mereka semua membawa senjata. Betul senjata. Gunting, cutter, silet, telur, dan lainnya.

BYUURR

Disiram air si udara terbuka musim gugur sangat dingin. Mereka menyiramku dengan air dari toilet. Waktu itu aku benar-benar takut. Salah satu dari mereka hendak menyilet wajahku. Aku...

Begitu sadar, rupanya aku sudah ditarik Chad menjauh dari situ.

"Sado?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Teman Ichigo adalah temanku juga."

"Teman?"

"Teman. Meski kalian tidak akrab lagi, Ichigo sudah menganggapmu sebagai temannya. Teman harus saling membantu kan?"

Kata-kata Chad seakan menusukku. Waktu itu aku merasa sebagai orang paling bodoh sedunia. Baru aku menyadari, aku telah menyakiti perasaannya tapi ia tetap menganggapku sebagai temannya.

"Kok?" aku menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Ichigo tadi terjatuh karena kurang istirahat. Ayo kau juga periksa, mungkin saja kau terluka tadi."

Ruang kesehatan tampak sepi. Karena dokter jaga sedang tidak ada, terpaksa aku memeriksa sendiri tubuhku. Chad menunggu di luar sedangkan Ichigo tertidur, sehingga aku bisa dengan leluasa memeriksa tubuhku. Untungnya aku tidak terluka sedikit pun.

Kuperhatikan wajah terlelap milik Ichigo. Raut wajah kelelahan tampak di wajahnya. Aku tahu Ichigo saat itu juga menjadi pengganti ibunya, karena ia anak sulung. Ibunya meninggal saat Ichigo masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku mengetahuinya langsung dari dirinya, saat kami sama-sama dihukum membersihkan ruang musik, waktu kami masih sering bertaruh hal-hal konyol, saat kami dapat dikatakan sebagai teman.

Aku sungguh menyesal. Demi keselamatan diriku, aku menyakiti perasaan temanku. Teman macam apa aku ini?

"Maaf Ichigo. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak membuat taruhan bodoh itu. Mungkin aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu ya?" Aku berkata padanya yang masih terlelap memejamkan mata.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padamu secara langsung nanti. Sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan para penggemar fanatikmu. Aku tidak akan lari. Kau lihat saja nanti."

**...**

BYYUURR

"APA-APAAN INI?"

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN-"

"Pembalasan yang tadi."

"BERANI JUGA KAU! DASAR CEBOL!"

"WANITA BUSUK! JADI INI WAJAHMU DIBELAKANG KUROSAKI?"

"Wah seharusnya kalian tanya pada diri kalian sendiri."

"KAU INGIN DIHAJAR RUPANYA!"

"BUAT CACAT WAJAHNYA!"

"Maju. Seorang Kuchiki tidak akan mundur dari pertempuran."

**...**

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi kemudian. Pokoknya mereka sudah kubereskan dengan rapih. Dan karena aku sempat menghilang dari lomba aku terpaksa turun di nomor lari 500 meter. Padahal kalau aku tidak menghilang tadi, aku maih sempat ikut lomba makan roti. Kemampuan atletikku cukup lumayan, aku berhasil menyumbang poin untuk timku. Saat aku akan bersiap untuk lomba lempar lembing, aku melihat Ichigo. Rupanya ia sudah pulih.

Meski kami tidak bertaruh entah kenapa gairah untuk bersaing tetap menggebu-gebu. Kami saling bersaing untuk menyumbang poin. Mau itu lomba lompat tinggi, lompat jauh, lomba mengumpulkan bola pada keranjang, lari estafet, kuda perang, tarik tambang, sampai lomba daruma tidak bergerak, kami saling bersaing.

Ada satu kejadian unik. Saat lomba meminjam barang, Ichigo datang menghampiriku yang tidak ikut karena jadi petugas pencatat skor menggantikan Kira. Tentu saja itu mengundang teriakan histeris dari siswi lain.

"Kyaa! Rukia-chan kapan kalian baikan lagi?"

"Rujuk nih ye.."

"Rujuk apaan? kami-"

"Ayo lari denganku."

"KYYAA..!"

Ichigo mengajakku? Salah. Ia mengajak seorang siswi yang notabene penggemarnya dan salah satu penggencetku untuk lari dengannya.

"PELARI KUROSAKI DARI TIM PUTIH BERLARI DENGAN SEORANG GADIS... APAKAH KUROSAKI MENDAPAT KERTAS PERINTAH UNTUK MEMBAWA SEORANG PUTRI? APAKAH INI PERNYATAAN CINTA DI DEPAN UMUM?" si komentator heboh sendiri dengan microphone-nya. Ichigo dan gadis itu berlari dan finish di posisi pertama.

"SELAMAT SUDAH MENCAPAI URUTAN PERTAMA. BAGAIMANA PERASAANMU? APAKAH DIA PACARMU?" tanya si komentator.

"Apanya. Kertasnya nih." Ichigo menyodorkan kertas perintah yang didapatkannya tadi. Kertas perintah yang membuat ia mengajak lari gadis itu.

"MARI KITA LIHAT KERTAS PERINTAH MILIK KUROSAKI. KITA LIHAT APAKAH PERINTAHNYA SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG DIBAWANYA.."

"Aku malu.." gadis itu merona merah.

"PERINTAHNYA ADALAH.. LHO? 'BAWALAH ORANG YANG TIDAK KAU SUKAI' ?"

Itulah salah satu sisi kejam dari Ichigo. Gadis itu langsung menangis. Di depan semua orang komentator membacakan isi dari kertas perintah itu. Dalam hati aku ingin bersimpati padanya, tapi mengingat semua kesulitan yang selama ini ia buat untukku, aku jadi ingin tertawa.

**...**

Akhirnya pekan olahraga ditutup dengan acara api unggun. SMPku punya kebiasaan sendiri, yaitu dansa berpasangan yang pastinya selalu ditunggu-tunggu. Memang bukan Waltz, Disco, Rumba, Cha-cha-cha ataupun Tango, siswa-dan siswi tidak boleh berdansa begitu dekat jika tidak ingin POMG bertindak, tapi semua siswa selalu menunggu-nunggu momen ini. Namun kali itu ada yang berbeda. Semua pasangan ditentukan dari nomor yang sudah disiapkan dan dibagikan oleh panitia sebelumnya. Sungguh waktu itu aku tidak tahu akan ada acara seperti itu. Gara-gara masalah dengan penggemarnya Ichigo aku jadi tidak tahu.

"Pasangan berikutnya, 39!"

Yup. Itu nomorku dan juga... nomor Ichigo. Aku baru sadar saat kami berdua sudah ada di tengah. Kok bisa? Aku diam saja saat Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo."

"Hah?"

"Kalau kita balik lagi ke tempat penonton sekarang, malu tahu."

"Tapi kan-"

"Che. Inikan pekan olahraga terakhir, bersenang-senang sedikit tidak apa kan?"

"Kali ini saja."

"Ya. Kali ini saja."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku berada terlalu dekat dengan Ichigo. Ini jauh lebih dekat daripada dengan teman kecilku. Tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku terasa begitu besar dan kuat. Dadanya terlihat semakin bidang, tubuhnya semakin tinggi. Selama dansa, kami tidak saling bicara. Aku sungguh malu. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menatapnya. Meski lagu yang diputar bertempo sedang, waktu terasa mengalir begitu lambat. Kata Kira yang berdansa di sebelah kami, wajahku merah saat itu.

**...**

Sejak pekan olahraga itu, hubungan kami makin rumit. Aku belum sempat meminta maaf langsung padanya. Memang kami sudah saling bicara lagi, tapi jika belum minta maaf rasanya kurang. Setelah pekan olahraga itu, kami disibukkan oleh berbagai persiapan ujian, kami jadi tidak saling bertemu meski aku sangat ingin bertemu dan minta maaf padanya. Ada saja hal-hal yang menghalangi niatku. Bahkan pada hari kelulusan aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya.

Aku buru-buru pergi karena kakakku bilang bahwa kakek di bawa ke rumah sakit. Untungnya kakek tidak apa-apa, beliau cuma tersedak mochi.

Aku yang saat itu tidak memiliki nomor rumah Ichigo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Waktu kami lulus SMP, handphone masih belum memasyrakat. Temannya, Chad, juga tidak kelihatan waktu kelulusan. Aku bertanya-tanya pada yang lain, tidak ada yang tahu Ichigo masuk SMA mana. Di buku alumni Ichigo tidak menuliskan apapun, itu karena ia karena malas mengisinya. Hah.. sampai sekarang pun ia malas untuk mengisi kuisioner, formulir bahkan jika itu untuk urusan penting sekalipun.

Waktu kutanya pada guru wali kelasnya, Muguruma-sensei, beliau bilang 'Tanya sendiri. Kamu kan pacarnya.' Ingat ya kami tidak pacaran saat itu. Bagaimanapun aku meminta, Muguruma-sensei tidak mau memberitahuku.

-Tanpa kuketahui, Si sensei rupanya iseng padaku. Muguruma-sensei baru mengakuinya saat reuni 3 tahun lalu.-

Aku pasrah...

**...**

Bulan Maret, aku buru-buru karena ingin melihat hasil kelulusan ujian masuk SMA. Aku saat itu tidak sadar akan mendapat kejutan, bersusah payah untuk melihat papan pengumumannya. Melihat nomor ujian benar-benar sulit mengingat tinggi badanku yang tidak seberapa, belum lagi harus berebut dengan yang lain. Tapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan nomor ujianku di papan pengumuman tersebut.

""ADA!"" Aku berteriak bersamaan dengan orang yang ada di sampingku.

'Kok rasanya aku kenal dengan suaranya?'

Aku langsung menoleh ke sebelah kananku, sangat terkejut. Tebak siapa yang ada di sana saat itu. Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Bersambung..**

Maap chap kali ini g ada taruhanx. Uki ga biasa pake kata2 makian coz Uki orang yg berbudi pekerti halus... *halah* so, maapkan jika kata2 makianx dirasa kurang memaki.. Thanks banget atas reviewsx.. apakah chap ini masih dirasa aneh or kurang? Yang mo komen, kritik or ngasih flame silahkan.. ngasih duit juga boleh..:p

**RnR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Jelek, Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

**...**

""ADA!"" Aku berteriak bersamaan dengan orang yang ada di sampingku.

'Kok rasanya aku kenal dengan suaranya?'

Aku langsung menoleh ke sebelah kananku, sangat terkejut.

"Rukia? Kau juga ikut ujian masuk di sini?"

"A-"

"Yo Chad! Kau lulus juga atau tidak?"

Ichigo langsung menghambur ke arah teman baiknya itu. Sementara aku hanya bisa melongo, mencoba menerima kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi di depan mataku.

'Kalau memang Ichigo juga masuk ke Karakura Gakuin, kenapa tidak ada yang bilang sih?'

**...**

**Try Me!: ****Hanami Disaster**

"Rukia-chan! Di sini!" Momo-chan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Ini bekal untukmu."

"Maaf. Aku memang merepotkan ya?"

"Kata siapa? Tidak kok!"

"Tapi-"

"Jangan bicara lagi. Habiskan bekalnya!"

"Terimakasih, Rukia-chan."

"Eh sudah lihat e-mail dari Ran-chan? Hihihi... sepertinya dia sedang menderita."

"Hihihi.. sudah kok.. Haah sayang ya? Ran-chan tidak bersama kita."

"Iya ya Momo-chan. Kan seru kalau kita bertiga sekolah di SMA yang sama."

"Kau sih enak Rukia-chan. Kau dan Kurosaki sekelas. Hahh..." Aku tidak menjawabnya, terus menghabiskan bekal makan siang yang sudah kubawa dari rumah. Aku belum sempat meminta maaf secara langsung pada Ichigo.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya ya? Kenapa aku belum juga meminta maaf padanya.

Memang pada saat kami kelas satu SMA, aku dan Ichigo sekelas, Chad juga sih. Tapi kami tidak dekat, masih merasa tidak enak satu sama lain. Lagipula Ichigo tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya. Lalu seperti biasa, di sinipun Ichigo tetap terkenal. Agak susah untuk mendekatinya karena ia selalu dikelilingi banyak orang. Teman-temannya.

Sedangkan aku sibuk menjaga dan memperhatikan sahabat baikku, Momo-chan.

Saat itu adalah saat-saat yang membuatnya begitu terpuruk. Orang tua Momo-chan bercerai. Mereka memang sudah tidak akur lagi. Kata Momo-chan, ia sudah terbiasa melihat maupun mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya dan keduanya sangat-sangat jarang ada di rumah. Momo-chan itu sebenarnya rapuh dan kesepian. Selama ini semuanya tidak tampak pada raut wajahnya, itu semuanya karena keberadaan sang nenek.

Tapi, awal semester pertama neneknya meninggal dunia. Momo-chan kehilangan tempat berpegangnya. Dan Toshirou memutuskannya dengan alasan tidak bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Si pendek itu ikut orang tuanya pindah ke kota lain.

Sungguh, aku sangat ketakutan ketika aku dan Ran-chan menemukan Momo-chan hampir tewas karena over dosis obat –yang untungnya bukan obat penenang, Momo-chan salah meminum vitamin C– di rumahnya. Oleh karena itu aku sangat menjaga dan memperhatikannya.

Ran-chan? Dia masuk ke sekolah wanita berasrama dan hanya pulang ketika hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Dan untuk memudahkan kami memantau Momo-chan, kami sepakat menghabiskan uang hadiah tahun baru, yang rencananya kami tabung untuk pergi ke Karuizawa, untuk membeli handphone. Waktu itu handphone belum umum digunakan oleh anak sekolah lho.

"Jam istirahat sudah habis lho, Rukia-chan."

"E-eh iya ya? Momo! Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makan siangmu! Nanti bisa sakit!"

"Aku sudah kenyang. Terimakasih atas makanannya."

"Hei! Kenapa kau makan sedikit sekali, kau itu sudah kurus!"

"Aku makan banyak kok."

"Mananya?"

"Rukia-chan tuh yang makannya porsi kuli."

"Momo-"

"Rukia. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Aizen-sensei dimulai," Ichigo tetap berjalan lurus sambil berkata demikian. Dia dan teman-temannya baru selesai makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Tuh, Rukia-chan. Suamimu sudah memperingatkanmu."

"Momo-chan, kami ini tidak pacaran!"

"Sudahlah. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu, jangan buat suamimu menunggu"

"Momo!"

"Apa Kuchiki-san tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaran saya?" Aizen-sensei sudah berada di belakangku.

"Se-Sensei?" aku terkejut. Guru yang satu ini memang terkenal suka mengagetkan murid-muridnya.

"Ayo cepat masuk. Kau juga Hinamori-san, cepat kembali ke kelasmu."

"Baik, Sensei."

"Y-ya, Sensei."

**...**

Jika tidak salah ingat setelah dua bulan, Momo-chan kembali ceria. Waktu itu sekitar awal bulan Mei. Ya, bulan Mei. Aku dan Ran-chan senang sih melihatnya. Tapi ada yang aneh. Nama si pendek judes itu, Toshirou Hitsugaya, tidak lagi disebut-sebut Momo-chan.

'Apa Momo-chan sudah melupakannya ya?' pikirku.

Ran-chan sih curiga kalau Momo-chan sudah jatuh cinta lagi. Sasaran kecurigaan Ran-chan adalah Kira, yang sekolah di SMA cowok tiga blok dari Karakura Gakuin. Soalnya dulu waktu kami kelas 1 SMP, sempat tersiar kabar kalau Kira menyukai Momo-chan meski sudah keduluan oleh Toshirou.

"Ayo cepat ngaku! Kau kan cowok yang sedang PDKTdengan Momo-chan?" selidik Ran-chan. Pulang sekolah, aku dan Ran-chan nekat menyergap Kira begitu keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dan menyeretnya menuju sebuah _family restaurant_ yang agak tenang. Ran-chan sampai nekat menyelinap keluar asrama lho!

"Eng-enggak! Bukan aku!"

"Halah! Ngaku aja!"

"Sumpah!"

"Jangan jadi pengecut!"

BRAAKKK

Suara gebrakan meja yang kubuat membuat pengunjung lain menoleh ke arah kami. Aku yang saat itu emosi dan terbawa suasana tidak memperdulikannya. Jika dilihat, kami seperti sedang memalak Kira. Maaf Kira, mukamu yang pucat itu membuat kami semakin semangat buat menginterogasimu.

"Apa susahnya sih mengaku?"

"Bener kok, Kuchiki-chan. Bukan aku yang lagi PDKT dengan Momo-chan."

"Bohong. Kami tahu sejak SMP kau menyukai Momo-chan."

"Itu dulu.. sekarang tidak lagi."

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kami kuliti hidup-hidup kok."

"Berani jamin, aku-"

"Kira jika kau memang cowok sejati, kau harus membuktikan kejantananmu."

"Hah?"

"Benar. Beri kami bukti bahwa kau memang lelaki sejati sekarang juga."

"Hah? Masa' di sini sih?"

"Otak mesum! Bukan yang 'itu'!"

"Dasar lelaki berpikiran kotor-"

"Maaf tapi bisakah anda semua mengecilkan volume suaranya? Di sini banyak anak kecil."

"Maaf. Kami terlalu berisik ya?"

"Kami akan lebih tenang."

"Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan lanjutkan. Permisi."

"Maaf."

"Maafkan kami."

"Lanjutkan yang tadi. Kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau memang cowok, Kira!"

"Betul. Sebagai cowok, kau seharusnya sudah siap mental untuk ini. Tunjukkan 'Gentlemen's Manner'mu!"

"Maksud kalian apa sih? Kok aku jadi semakin ga ngerti?"

"Kira.."

"Kau harus menikahi Momo-chan sekarang juga!"

BRUUSSTT

"Uhuk uhuk.."Aku tersedak minuman yang kupesan.

"HAH?"

"Ano.. Ran-chan, kayaknya agak berlebihan deh," kataku.

Bukan agak tapi memang berlebihan. Setelah interogasi yang memakan waktu hingga empat jam itu selesai, tetap saja bukan Kira pelakunya. Tapi rasa kekecawaan kami sedikit terobati setelah Ran-chan berhasil memaksa Kira untuk membayar semua makanan dan minuman yang kami pesan.

Kami terlalu ngotot ya? Hihihi.. mungkin sih. Soalnya kami sedikit tidak rela jika Momo-chan sudah memiliki pacar lagi. Bukan soal kami takut Momo-chan bakal menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dengan pacarnya ketimbang kami, tapi kami kesal karena kami berdua belum ada satupun yang 'nyangkut' alias belum punya pacar sama sekali.

Apa? Shuhei? Begitu pekan ujian kelulusan SMP menjelang, nama Hisagi Shuhei sudah terlupakan. Maaf Shuhei, tapi itu kenyataan. Jangan sebut-sebut nama Ichigo! Ingat, kami saat itu masih berada dalam suasana sedikit canggung. Apalagi Ran-chan, dia kan waktu itu sekolah di sekolah khusus wanita.

Momo-chan sungguh pintar dalam menyembunyikan pacarnya. Kami baru tahu ketika kami sudah kelas tiga. Ceritanya nanti saja ya?

**...**

Yah pokoknya karena Momo-chan sudah ceria dan tampaknya sudah punya pacar lagi, kami bisa bernafas lega. Aku jadi bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman sekelasku yang terabaikan karena aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Momo-chan. Ternyata mereka cukup baik.

Tapi tetap saja aku belum sempat meminta maaf pada Ichigo secara langsung. Pernah sih aku mencoba lewat surat. Tapi surat itu malah terbawa oleh Nii-sama ke kampusnya! Dan Nii-sama pulang dengan wajah super datar sambil berkata, 'Surat cintamu nih.' Untungnya kakek tidak berada di rumah saat itu. Kalau kakek tahu, aku akan berakhir dengan kesemutan gara-gara harus duduk *dogeza selama tiga jam sambil mendengarkan ceramahnya.

Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meminta maaf lewat kejadian yang tidak terduga.

Masih di bulan Mei, waktu itu adalah saatnya bunga sakura bermekaran. Orihime, Tatsuki *Tatsuki ini teman SMP Orihime dan teman sejak kecil Ichigo*, Chizuru dan lainnya mengajakku untuk hang out sesama cewek. Hang out? Saat sakura bermekaran? Sudah pasti, *hanami!

Sehari sebelumnya kami membagi tugas dan aku kebagian tugas mengamankan lokasi alias jaga tempat. Hari itu adalah hari Minggu, jadi aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali menuju taman kota tanpa membawa handphoneku. Karena aku memang tidak ingat kapan jam berkumpulnya, aku terus saja duduk di bawah pohon Sakura hingga sore hari.

"Rukia? Kukira 'penunggu' pohon Sakura," kata Ichigo yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku. Dari kantong belanja yang dibawanya, Ichigo baru pulang dari obralan komik bekas. Angin sudah mulai kencang dan sedikit gerimis.

"Sudah sore. Pulang sana. Nanti dikira anak hilang"

"Ichigo, bisa tidak untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

"Urusan apa? Cuma duduk bengong dibawah pohon saja bangga."

"Aku dan yang lain berencana hanami tahu!"

"Hanami? Sudah, pulang saja."

"Hei-"

"Sebentar lagi badai kemari."

"Tapi-"

"Yang lain tidak akan datang. Lihat, sudah mulai hujan."

Benar saja. Angin semakin mengganas dan hujan semakin lebat. Benda-benda pun mulai berterbangan.

"Ayo pulang!" Ichigo menarikku paksa. Awalnya aku ikuti saja tapi aku ingat kalau aku meninggalkan hadiah persahabatan yang kusiapkan dari rumah untuk kubagikan saat hanami masih ada di bawah pohon. Jadi aku kembali lagi.

"Bodoh! Di sana berbahaya tahu!"

"Ada barang yang tertinggal!"

"Ayo cepat cari tempat yang aman!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau ini tidak sayang nyawa ya?"

"Tapi hadiahnya-"

BRAAKKKK

Sebuah papan reklame yang untungnya terbuat dari kayu tipis menerjangku, tapi Ichigo berhasil menahannnya dengan tubuhnya.

"Ichigo kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bodoh-"

"Sedang apa kalian? Ayo ikut!"

Kami dibawa ke pos polisi terdekat, dan kami dimarahi polisi selama badai masih mengganas.

"Kalian tidak kabur dari rumah untuk kawin lari kan?"

"Bu-bukan!"

"Memangnya ada tampang kalau kami ini pasangan kekasih?"

"Tapi kelihatannya kalian cukup mesra."

"Siapa bilang!"

"Kalau aku punya pacar, akan kucari yang seksi. Bukan yang kurus dan pendek seperti in-"

JDAG!

"Hei! Jangan injak kakiku."

**...**

Setelah badai, aku dan Ichigo disuruh ikut membersihkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Dan ketika sedang menyapu kelopak bunga dan sampah-sampah itu, aku merasa bahwa inilah saat yang tepat.

"Hei Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya, aku-"

"Suka padaku ya? Jangan deh!"

"Amit-amit! Siapa yang mau bilang suka? Over pede!"

"Terus apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku dari dulu ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Hmm?"

"Soal taruhan kita yang terakhir itu. Aku salah. Aku minta maaf sudah menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku menarik lagi taruhan itu. Anggap saja taruhan itu tidak pernah ada-"

"Sudah dari dulu kok."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah dari dulu memaafkanmu. Hihihi.. kau ini lucu ya? Minta maaf sampai dua kali."

"Dua kali?"

"Iya. Kau minta maaf sampai dua kali."

"Kapan?"

"Waktu di ruangan kesehatan itu."

DEG

"Apa kau-"

"Aku terbangun waktu itu."

"Sejak kapan kau terbangun?"

"Hmm kapan ya?"

"Cepat bilang!"

"Sejak kau dan Chad masuk ke ruang kesehatan."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau-"

"Rukia, kau harus sering minum susu supaya badanmu lebih berisi."

SRAAKK

Aku melemparkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang telah berhasil kukumpulkan ke wajahnya.

"Kurang ajar! Kenapa baru sekarang bilang! Aku sudah bingung setengah mati untuk minta maaf padamu tahu! Dan beraninya mengintip tubuhku!"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang seenaknya buka baju di depanku? Ga persis di depanku juga sih tapi kan kau sendiri yang main buka-bukaan."

"Kukira kau tertidur tahu!" aku terus melempar kelopak sakura dalam kantong sampah yang kupegang.

"Badan seperti itu, aku tidak tertarik. Tenang saja."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"HEI KALIAN! SAMPAHNYA JANGAN DIACAK-ACAK LAGI!"

"MAAF!"

"Gara-gara kau sih!"

"Kok aku?"

"Dasar anak-anak muda jaman sekarang."

Begitulah. Si mesum itu ternyata sadar ketika aku minta maaf dulu. Waktu itu aku merasa sangat-sangat keki. Jadi selama aku kebingungan dan stress menahan rasa bersalah dianya malah enak-enakan dan santai saja? Sumpah! Kalau tidak ada Pak Polisi Hirako saat itu, aku mungkin sudah mengubur Ichigo di bawah pohon sakura!

Yah.. kami kembali seperti dulu, saat dimana aku belum melontarkan taruhan bodoh itu. Kami berbaikan lagi. Rasanya semua beban yang ada di pundakku hilang tersapu badai.

**...**

"Rukia."

"Apa?"

"Nih. Susu rasa melon. Supaya tubuhmu lebih seksi."

BLETAKK!

**Bersambung..**

*dogeza : duduk bersimpuh dengan sikap badan tegap. Itu lho duduk formalx orang jepang

*hanami : piknik sambil memandangi sakura yang mekar

Maap chap kali ini g ada taruhanx lagi. Thanks buat reviewsx.. apa chap ini juga masih dirasa g memuaskan? **RnR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Jelek, Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

**...**

Hmm.. Setelah kami berbaikan lagi, rasanya benar-benar lega! Yah meski aku jadi tambah sebal padanya. Padahal dia tahu aku berniat minta maaf padanya, tapi selama itu dia bertingkah cuek padaku! Rupanya Ichigo sengaja bersikap seperti itu untuk mengerjaiku! Mungkin itu pembalasan darinya ya? Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu.

Setelah bersih-bersih itu, kami diantar ke rumah masing-masing oleh Pak Polisi Hirako. Lalu tersiar kabar bahwa kami berniat kawin lari karena cinta yang tak direstui oleh orang tua masing-masing! Awalnya sih aku gemas, meski gosip itu hanya menyebar di lingkungan sekolah. Siapa sih yang tidak punya kerjaan sampai bikin gosip seperti itu?

Dan seperti biasa, reaksi Ichigo cuek terhadap gosip itu. Dulu aku berpikir jangan-jangan telinganya itu hanya tempelan. Karena dianya cuek saja, maka imbas gosip itu mengarah padaku. Bayangkan saja, begitu aku melintas semua orang akan menatapku sambil bisik-bisik.

Lalu gosip itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Sempat bingung juga sih. Tapi yah, baguslah!

**...**

**Try Me!: That Summer**

"Honda-san, aku ke bawah saja ya?"

"Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki-chan?"

"Tidak kok."

"Kuchiki-san mau kemana?"

"Hanya memnyerahkan nilai ini kepada Sensei kok, Inoue-san."

"Hati-hati ya!"

"Baiklah!"

Hari itu adalah hari di mana seharusnya aku ikut test olahraga. Tapi karena aku baru sembuh, aku hanya bisa duduk di pinggir dan bertugas mencatat waktu mereka berenang. Aku ingat aku diejek oleh Ichigo karena jatuh sakit sebelum liburan musim panas. Padahal aku ingin ikut berenang di kolam renang sekolah daripada duduk mencatat waktu dan mengisi tugas tertulis.

"Sensei, tugasnya sudah selesai."

"Terimakasih. Oh ya Kuchiki, bisa minta tolong untuk menghitung jumlah _free throw_ nya?"

"Baik, Sensei."

Hahaha.. Jadilah aku sebagai asisten Shihouin-sensei. Jika kelompok siswa perempuan mengambil nilai renang, maka siswa laki-laki mengambil nilai basket di lapangan indoor. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat dari pinggir. Menyedihkan.

Satu-persatu teman-teman sekelasku melakukan _free throw_ sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu 25 detik. Kuakui mereka semua lumayan.. gugup! Karena diberi batas waktu kali ya? Jika kuingat-ingat lagi, wajah mereka sangat lucu. Pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Bahkan Ulquiorra yang pucatnya asli itu, wajahnya berubah jadi biru! Sementara Shihouin-sensei sendiri berteriak karena kesal atas kemampuan/kelakuan para siswa.

Contoh, Asano-san. Saking gugupnya tidak ada satupun yang masuk, semuanya mengenai bibir ring. Bola-bola itu mental ke segala arah layaknya hujan meteor, dan nyaris mencelakakan siapa saja yang berada dalam jalur pantulannya. Hasil, dalam waktu 25 detik bola yang masuk adalah nol, 3 lampu serta sebuah jendela pecah. Dan Chad yang bukannya melakukan _free throw_, malah melakukan _dunk_ sehingga ring itu hampir roboh. Ada-ada saja.

Ketika gilirannya tiba, Ichigo memasang wajah lihat-gaya-ku dan sukses melakukan _free throw_. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku berniat untuk mengisenginya dengan tidak menghitung beberapa lemaparannya yang berhasil masuk. Tapi mengingat dialah yang menolong ketika aku sakit, aku mengurungkannya.

**...**

Aku ingat waktu itu aku memang merasa tidak enak badan sejak berangkat sekolah. Karena teringat akan test kecil fisika, maka aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin selanjutnya kalian bisa menebaknya ya?

Aku jatuh pingsan karena demam tinggi.

Yang pertama kali sadar adalah Ishida Uryuu teman sekelas Momo-chan. Tapi karena teman satu kelas yang berada di dekat lokasi adalah Ichigo, maka Ichigo lah yang membawaku ke ruang kesehatan. Malang bagiku, saat itu Unohana-sensei tidak berada di tempat. Petugas piketnya pun juga tidak ada. Jadilah Ichigo yang sibuk mencari obat dan mengompresku serta menunggu hingga aku tertidur.

Sebenarnya bisa saja sih dia meninggalkanku ketika aku tidur. Tapi kata Unohana-sensei, Ichigo menunggu hingga Yadoumaru-senpai, petugas piket ruang kesehatan waktu itu, tiba.

Yang kuingat adalah Ichigo dan Momo-chan membangunkanku ketika sekolah usai. Tadinya mereka berniat membawaku ke rumah sakit. Karena aku termasuk orang yang sangat membenci dengan apa yang disebut dengan rumah sakit, aku menolaknya habis-habisan.

Kata Ichigo, "Sudah tahu sakit, tapi masih ngotot!"

Sebenarnya aku protes pada Momo-chan, "Kenapa mesti Ichigo sih?"

"Yang lain sudah pulang semua, Rukia-chan. Kan asyik tuh digendong suami," kelitnya. Dan aku pasrah untuk digendong di punggung Ichigo, tidak mungkin kan Momo-chan kuat menggendongku? Jadi, dia menggendongku pulang sementara Momo-chan masih antri untuk beli obat di apotek. Waktu itu sedang musim flu, dan antrian di apotek begitu panjang. Mengingat demamku yang belum turun, diputuskan Ichigo membawaku pulang lebih dulu sementara Momo-chan yang mengantri.

"Hei."

"Hmm?"

"Kau ini makan tidak sih?"

"Makan kok!"

"Apa iya? Tubuhmu ringan sekali."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, padahal makanku banyak."

"Kalau kau makan banyak seharusnya, tubuhmu lebih berat. Cacingan ya?"

"Berisik- aduh.."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing."

"Tidur saja. Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana rumahku?"

"Menurut peta ini, tinggal dua blok lagi. Tidur sana!"

Sumpah! Saat itu aku malah jadi tidak bisa tidur. Mana bisa aku tidur di punggung orang lain? Apalagi orang itu adalah Ichigo!

Waktu itu aku merasa aneh. Rasanya begitu ringan, tapi juga terasa begitu berat. Begitu nyaman tetapi detak jantung terasa aneh. Dan entah kenapa matahari yang sedang terbenam itu terlihat semakin merah dan besar..

'Halusinasi karena demam! Pasti karena demam!'

Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku jatuh pingsan lagi.

Cerita selanjutnya kudapat dari kakek. Kata kakek, begitu pulang –ternyata waktu itu tidak ada orang di rumah– beliau mendapatiku yang pingsan di ruang keluarga. Melihat cucu perempuannya tak sadarkan diri membuat kakek jadi curiga. Karena terdengar bunyi-bunyian yang berasal dari dapur, beliau pun menyelidiknya sambil memasang kuda-kuda *kakekku ahli beladiri lho!*. Dan.. beliau menemukan Ichigo -yang sedang menyiapkan air es untuk mengompresku-. Sempat terjadi ketegangan, namun berhasil diredam oleh kedatangan Momo-chan yang sukses membeli obat.

Lalu setelah itu kakek jadi lebih membela Ichigo daripada aku!

"Sungguh pemuda yang berhati lurus. Tidak sembarangan masuk ke kediaman orang lain, selain itu dia tidak lari dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan tenang. Rukia, temanmu itu sangat langka!" puji kakek.

"Aslinya, dia itu lumayan menyebalkan lho, kek."

"Jaga bicaramu! Tidak boleh menjelek-jelekan orang lain!"

"Tapi kek, itu kenyataan kok!"

"Rukia! Pokoknya lain kali kau ajak dia ke rumah ya?"

"Kakek!"

Rasanya menyebalkan sekali. Kakek yang sangat galak padaku itu bersikap lebih ramah pada Ichigo. Kakakku? Dia geram mendengar aku diantar pulang oleh 'bocah' yang tidak dikenalnya.

**...**

Begitulah. Hari itu Ichigo berhasil memasukkan _free throw_ sebanyak 21 bola. Kenapa sih dia selalu berhasil melakukan (hampir) semuanya? Bahkan walaupun membolos pelajaran dan berkelahi dengan siswa sekolah lain, nilainya tetap lebih baik dibandingkan nilaiku! Sungguh tidak adil!

Waktu itu aku yang dapat dikatakan berpikiran dangkal mengenai perasaan orang lain, jadi tambah sebal padanya. Jika kupikirkan sekarang, dulu aku begitu bodoh. Hah.. sebaiknya kuceritakan lain kali saja ya?

Oh ya, sejak hari dimana aku berhasil 'membereskan' para penggencet waktu SMP dulu, aku tidak lagi dikerjai ketika SMA. Hahaha.. mereka jadi berpikir dua kali jika ingin menggencetku. Padahal gosip antara aku dan Ichigo semakin seru. Sekarang aku sangat bersyukur bahwa aku berani mengambil tindakan. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana diriku sekarang jika aku memilih pasrah untuk terus dikerjai.

**...**

Penutupan semester pertama seharusnya berakhir ceria, kami dapat menikmati libur musim panas, kalau saja kami tidak bertaruh taruhan 'itu'.

Waktu itu aku, Ichigo, Chad, dan Momo-chan menjadi siswa terakhir yang masih berada di sekolah setelah upacara tutup semester di aula. Momo-chan sih karena harus mengurusi taman sekolah sebagai anggota komite berkebun. Aku dan Chad baru selesai bersih-bersih kelas karena kami tugas piket hari itu. Sedangkan Ichigo baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya di atap sekolah. Entah siapa yang memulai, kalau kuingat-ingat sih Momo-chan. Aku dan Ichigo kembali taruhan.

"Diam! Dasar jelek!

"Heh, lengan seperti itu tidak akan sanggup melempar _curve_ _ball_!" ejeknya.

"Siapa bilang!"

"Halah.. paling jauh juga bolanya melesat setengah meter!"

"Kalau dicoba kan tidak akan tahu!"

"Orang yang jatuh sakit sebelum musim panas masih berani berkoar bisa?"

"Bisa! Mau bukti?"

"Sudahlah, nanti kau menangis."

"Takut eh?"

"Sudah jangan ribut," Chad mencoba melerai kami.

"Jangan, Sado-kun. Lihat, mereka mesra kan?"

"Tapi-"

"KUTANTANG KAU, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

"Hah? Apa? Tidak salah dengar nih?"

"APA KAU BERANI MENERIMA _CURVE BALL_ DARIKU?"

"Cih."

"Kenapa? Takut?"

"SIAPA BILANG AKU TAKUT? OKE! KUTERIMA TANTANGANMU! BERANI TARUHAN APA?"

"Kalau aku berhasil membuatmu gagal memukul bolaku tiga kali, kau harus menggendong Chad sampai stasiun!"

"Heh, kalau aku berhasil _home run_, kau harus membelikanku game terbaru!"

"OKE!"

"Tunggu-"

"Biarkan saja Sado-kun."

"DEAL!"

"Heh, jangan sampai berkedip ya?"

"Try me.."

Dan kami pun melakukannnya di lapangan sekolah. Rasanya lebih mendebarkan daripada pertandingan _Giants_ atau _Tigers_ yang sering kutonton bersama kakek di TV. Hahaha.. aku jadi _pitcher_ sedangkan dia yang jadi _batter_nya. Biar begini-begini, kakakku itu dulu aktif di _baseball_ dan aku sering bermain _catchball_ dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan kakek.

"Kenapa? Melempem nih? Jadi Ichigo-sama tidak bisa memukul _curve ball_? Sudah dua kali lemparan, sebentar lagi _batter out _lho!"

"Ayo! Fighting Kurosaki-san!"

"Ichigo.."

"Berisik! Jangan bicara saja! Beri aku lemparan ketiga!"

"Oke! Terima ini!"

Dan..

PRAAANGG~!

Ichigo memang berhasil memukul _home run_. Tapi bola itu melambung terlampau tinggi dan mengenai jendela ruang guru. Kami berniat kabur secepatnya tetapi Aizen-sensei keburu mencegat kami.

"Wah.. Wah.. rupanya Kuchiki-san berbakat juga jadi _pitcher_," Aizen-sensei berkata demikian sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ma-maaf, Sensei."

"Lho, Kurosaki-san? Kenapa tidak ikut klub _baseball _ saja?"

"-glek!-"

"Benarkan, Sado-san?"

"A-a.."

"Lalu Hinamori-san, tidak berniat untuk mencegah?"

"A-anu.. ma-maaf.."

"Jadi, sebaiknya mereka diapakan ya, Zaraki-san?"

"GRRRWRR"

GLEK!

**...**

"JANGAN LAMBAT! DASAR SAMPAH-SAMPAH LELET!"

"Y-ya.."

"SIKAT YANG BENAR!"

"Uhh..."

"HEI KAU! ANGKAT AIR SAJA TIDAK BECUS!"

"Ma-maf.."

"DASAR LELET! KERJA YANG BENAR!"

"BA-BAIK!"

"JANGAN HARAP KALIAN BISA ISTIRAHAT SECEPATNYA!"

"Jangan galak-galak dong, Zaraki-san.."

"APA? KALIAN MAU PROTES HAH? LIHAT APA KAU? KERJA SANA!"

Libur musim panas kami yang pertama di SMA dihabiskan dengan menjadi pesuruh Zaraki-san, si penjaga sekolah. Padahal aku sudah susah payah mendapat nilai yang bagus supaya tidak mengikuti kelas musim panas, malah harus menghabiskan seluruh liburan dengan kerja rodi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Apa? Kau juga salah, Rukia!"

"He? Kalau saja kau tidak meremehkan kemampuanku, kita tidak akan menderita begini!"

"Kau yang duluan menjelek-jelekkan _Hawks_!"

"Hei! Itu memang benar-"

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA BICARAKAN, SERANGGA BUSUK? KERJAA!"

**...**

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-chan. Bagaimana liburanmu? Wah! Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya deh, Honda-san."

"Kurosaki-kun! Selamat pa-"

"Zzzz.."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hei! Kalian berdua kenapa sih? Awal semester sudah loyo! Lho, Chad? Kau juga?"

"..."

**Bersambung..**

Uki hadir! Gimana chap ini? Lucu? Boring? Tenang.. main menux belum disajikan tapi kemungkinan besar dalam 2 minggu *menurut perhitungan Uki* uki g bisa update chap baru 'Try Me!'.. pekan neraka baru saja di mulai..

Glossary:

~ free throw: lemparan bebas dalam olahraga basket

~ curve ball: bola lengkung. salah satu jenis lemparan dalam baseball

~ home run: pukulan melambung jauh *kira2*

~ pitcher: pelempar

~ batter: pemukul

~ batter out: kondisi dimana batter tidak bisa memukul 3 lemparan berturut-turut dan harus digantikan

~ catchball: permainan saling lempar bola antara dua orang

~ Giants dan Tigers: Yomiuri Giants dan Hanshin Tigers. Salah dua tim baseball terkenal Jepang yang bermain di Central League.

~ Hawks: Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks. Tim baseball Jepang yang bermain di Pacific League.

**Reviewers n Uki's dialog:**

#** Ingatannya Rukia?** He-eh makanya Ichigo g banyak2 amat porsinya.

# **Gakuin? Bukannya Gakuen?** maap Uki kemaren emang salah. Bukan 'gakuin'. Seharusnya Uki buat jadi 'Kokou' yang artinya SMA. Maklum Uki g terlalu paham nihongo. Maap sekali lagi..

# **Deskripsinya dibanyakin. **Akan Uki usahakan banyak deh (tergantung ma sikonx)..

# **Umur/ Keadaan Ichiruki sekarang? **Jangan.. nanti ga seru lagi..

# **Buat mereka jadian! ***siul-siul gaje menatap burung yang sedang terbang di angkasa*

# **Buat lebih romantis. **Kita liat aja gimana keadaannya Rukia

# **OD gara2 vit C? **Bisa. Terlalu banyak minum vit C bisa bikin tekanan darah turun, asam lambung kumat, n bisa bikin pingsan. Apalagi kalo malah masuk ke tenggorokan

Ada yang tanya kenapa Uki ga masukin lagu2 yang nyempil di kepala Uki seperti fic2 Ichiruki yang udah Uki publish lainnya. Beneran nih mau tau? Oke! Buat fic ini, yang ada di kepala Uki adalah **"Rainbow" by Lena Fujii ! **Pokoknya menurut Uki lagu itu cocok **banget** ma fic ini! Ga percaya? Buktikan sendiri! Highly Recommended!

Kalo chap 2-4 kemaren selain "Rainbow", yang ada dikepala Uki adalah "Marionette" by Mika Nakashima.

**RnR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

*Psstt.. lagi yang nongol bukan milik Uki*

**...**

Gara-gara hukuman yang kami berempat terima, kami harus datang ke sekolah meski kami tidak mengikuti kelas musim panas. Mungkin ikut kelas musim panas jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus kerja rodi di bawah pengawasan Zaraki-san. Bayangkan saja, panas-panas kami harus mencabuti rumput, membersihkan jendela, sampai membersihkan toilet pria di lantai satu yang kotornya minta ampun.

Untungnya Aizen-sensei tidak memberitahu kakek. Kalau kakek sampai tahu, entah berapa jam beliau akan ceramah. Masih syukur jika beliau tidak menambahi dengan hukuman berupa pemotongan uang saku. Untungnya lagi ketua klubku tidak keberatan aku mangkir selama musim panas. Yei!

Dan gara-gara masa hukuman, aku dan Ichigo jadi tambah dekat. Zaraki-san sering menugasi kami pekerjaan yang harus kami kerjakan bersama. Ran-chan senang sekali begitu tahu akan hal itu. katanya, 'Ayo ini kesempatan!'.

Apanya yang kesempatan? Kami malah jadi sering bertengkar bahkan bertaruh. Hahaha...

**...**

**Try Me!: About Him**

Ada banyak kejadian setelah musim panas pertamaku di SMA. Arisawa-chan jadi pemenang kejuaran karate se-prefektur, insiden telur dadarnya Orihime, Ran-chan yang waktu itu naksir berat dengan pria misterius yang ditemuinya saat jalan-jalan -dari yang kuingat-ingat lho- dan kedekatan Yadoumaru-senpai dengan Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi kira-kira sejak aku kembali sekolah setelah absen sakit selama empat hari, aku melihat Ichigo menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Yadoumaru-senpai. Sedikit curiga sih tapi waktu itu aku tidak memusingkan hal itu.

Dari sekian hal yang baru kuketahui dari Ichigo *waktu itu lho*, adalah ternyata Ichigo lumayan fasih berbahasa Inggris. Mungkin tepatnya, menyanyi dalam bahasa Inggris.

Waktu itu seharusnya aku sudah pulang ke rumah, tapi aku kembali lagi ke kelas karena aku lupa membawa pulang buku catatan matematikaku. Sebenarnya sih aku malas karena saat aku melupakan buku catatan itu, aku sudah berada dalam bis. Jika saja tidak ada PR yang harus dikumpul esok harinya, aku akan membiarkan buku itu menginap semalaman di sekolah. Jadilah aku kembali lagi ke sekolah.

Sampainya di kelas, aku mendapati Chad, Mizuiro dan Ichigo yang ternyata masih berada di sana. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka masih belum ingin pulang. Sepertinya mereka sangat suka dengan kelas ini, sampai kelulusan pun mereka masih suka berkumpul di kelas ini lho. Begitu aku tiba, saat itu Ichigo sedang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Chad dan Mizuiro duduk di atas meja –sama halnya dengan Ichigo– mendengarkan Ichigo bernyanyi. Sebuah lagu berbahasa Inggris yang saat itu aku tidak mengenalnya.

"I follow the Moskva ... Down to Gorky Park ... Listening to the wind of change ...An August summer night ...Soldiers passing by ...Listening to the wind of change..."

Baru sekali itu, aku mendengar Ichigo bernyanyi dan bermain gitar.

"The world closing in .. Did you ever think ...That we could be so close,like brothers ...The future's in the air ... I can feel it everywhere ...Blowing with the wind of change..."

Entah karena lagunya atau hal yang lainnya, aku tidak dapat melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Bukan karena suara Ichigo tapi seperti ada yang menahanku untuk beranjak dari situ.

"Take me to the magic of the moment.. On a glory night .. Where the children of tomorrow dream away .. In the wind of change.."

Akhirnya aku tetap diam di tempat sampai Ichigo selesai memainkan lagu itu. Baru setelah itu aku mengambil kembali buku catatanku. Dan karena kedatanganku akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri. Rupa-rupanya mereka terlalu asyik sehingga lupa waktu.

Di tengah jalan menuju halte bis, kami mulai berbincang. Bukan hanya antara aku dan Ichigo saja tapi kami berempat. Sewaktu Chad dan Mizuiro membeli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis, aku menanyakan lagu itu.

"Yang tadi itu, lagu siapa?"

"Kau dengar?"

"Tentu saja dengar. Memangnya aku tuli?"

"Berarti sudah lama kau berdiri di depan pintu?"

"Enggak kok! Aku cuma dengar lirik-lirik terakhirnya saja," aku berbohong.

"Wind Of Change."

"Apa?"

"Judulnya Wind Of Change."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar."

"Wajar kau tidak tahu. Itu lagu lama milik Scorpions."

"Oh.. Lagunya bagus."

"Lagunya yang bagus atau yang menyanyi barusan yang keren?"

"Idih! Apaan sih?"

**...**

Dan bukan hal itu saja yang kuketahui. Waktu SMP aku memang sudah tahu jika Ichigo sering terlibat perkelahian. Rata-rata sih karena dipicu oleh masalah warna rambutnya yang nyentrik itu. Tapi aku baru tahu jika Ichigo memiliki rival yang sebanding dengannya.

"Ya ampun! Kurosaki!"

Suara Yadoumaru-senpai membuatku menoleh. Waktu itu aku baru saja selesai kegiatan klub dan tidak sengaja melewati ruang kesehatan. Aku bermaksud untuk pulang bersama Momo-chan saat itu. Ichigo tampak habis berkelahi, bajunya tampak kotor dan acak-acakan, ada beberapa noda darah di kemejanya.

"Ichigo?"

"Ah Kuchiki-san! Tolong bantu aku!"

"Baik, Senpai!"

Aku mengikuti Yadoumaru-senpai yang membawa Ichigo ke ruang kesehatan. Lagi-lagi Unohana-sensei tidak ada di tempat. Dan baru saja Yadoumaru-senpai akan memeriksa keadaan Ichigo, ia dipanggil ke ruang guru.

"Kuchiki, kau yang tangani!"

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak-" belum selesai aku bicara Yadoumaru-senpai sudah keburu pergi. Terang saja aku panik gara-gara Yadoumaru-senpai pergi terburu-buru dan begitu menoleh ternyata Ichigo sedang membuka kancing kemejanya yang terakhir.

"Ichi- Kyaaa!"

"Apa?"

"Jangan buka baju sembarangan!"

"Apaan sih? seperti tidak pernah melihat orang buka baju sa- Uughh.."

"Kenapa?"

"Bahuku sulit digerakkan."

"Ya sudah biar aku saja."

Duh bagaimana menceritakannya ya? Aku melepas kemeja Ichigo, dan saat itu hanya kami berdua saja di ruang kesehatan. Terdengar erotis?

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku membuka dan melepaskan pakaian cowok. Ada sedikit rasa canggung dan malu. Apalagi melihat tubuh Ichigo yang atletis itu. Tubuh kakakku juga atletis tapi kan masih keluarga sendiri. Jadi ketika aku melepas kemeja Ichigo, wajahku terasa panas. Kalian boleh teriak-teriak kok! Soalnya waktu itu dalam hati aku juga teriak. Hihihi.. siapa sih yang tidak akan teriak jika masih merasa 'normal'?

Lupakan dulu masalah tubuh atletis milik Ichigo. Saat aku melepas kemeja itu, aku melihat ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Di bahu, di punggung, di kaki, di perut, dan di wajahnya. Karena Yadoumaru-senpai belum juga kembali, jadilah aku yang merawat luka-lukanya.

"Ouch! Pelan-pelan Rukia!"

"Berisik! Kalau kau laki-laki, jangan mengeluh!"

"Tapi- Auh! Hei mau membunuhku ya?"

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan mati kok!"

"Biar aku saja!"

"Orang sakit diam! Duduk dengan tenang!" Akhirnya Ichigo menurut.

Ketika tangan dan kakinya selesai, aku membersihkan luka di perut dan punggungnya. Rasanya begitu berat saat harus menyentuh perutnya, berbeda saat tadi aku menyentuh kaki dan tangannya.

"Auw!"

"Tahan." Mungkin seharusnya aku mengucapkan itu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melihat dada bidangnya.

'I-ini pasti virusnya Ran-chan!'

"Coba kulihat punggungmu," kataku dengan tenang.

"Hn."

Debar jantungku makin tidak karuan saat aku melihat punggungnya.

'Aku.. pernah digendong di sini.. di punggung ini.. punggung yang tampak kokoh ini.. jadi ingin.. AH! TIDAK! KENAPA AKU JADI BERPIKIRAN MESUM!'

"Ichigo, sepertinya bahumu terkilir tapi tidak parah."

"Oh."

"Kemarikan wajahmu. Duh biar sudah duduk juga, tetap saja mirip cerobong asap pabrik."

"Mungkin kau yang menciut."

"Hei aku sudah tambah tinggi tahu!"

"Tetap saja kau lebih pen- ADOUW!"

"Makanya diam dong."

"Yang tadi itu pasti sengaja kan?"

"Apanya? Enggak kok. Hei.."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit saja?"

"Nanti setelah pulang."

"Aneh." Akhirnya aku selesai memberihkan luka-lukanya. Dan karena Yadoumaru-senpai belum juga kembali, aku melanjutkan perawatanku. Sebenarnya luka di perut dan punggungnya tidak parah, hanya saja aku tidak menemukan dimana letak persediaan plesternya. Jadilah luka-luka itu ditutup dengan perban, seolah-olah Ichigo luka parah.

"Membalut luka di punggung dan perut bukan begitu caranya."

"Tapi-"

"Balut yang kuat tapi tidak menyakiti."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Che, rumahku kan klinik."

Aku jadi tahu hal lain lagi.

**...**

Lalu dua hari kemudian aku diculik. Benar, diculik oleh rival Ichigo. Saat aku pulang dari berbelanja bersama Ran-chan dan Momo-chan, kami dihadang oleh segerombolan pria. Mereka mencariku.

"Yang mana yang namanya Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Ada apa?"

"Jadi kau orangnya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Kok pende-"

BUAGH

"AUW! KU-KURANG AJAR!"

"Salahmu sendiri."

"Rupanya biar mungil kau boleh juga. Demi keselamatan temanmu, sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami."

"Ru-rukia.."

"Momo-chan.. Baiklah, aku ikut dengan kalian."

"Hei jangan bawa-bawa temanku!" teriak Ran-chan.

"Nona cantik bilang pada Kurosaki, abang kami menunggunya. Jika ia sayang pada pacarnya, sebaiknya ia bergegas."

Hahaha.. Lagi-lagi aku terlibat masalah gara-gara Ichigo. Mereka membawaku ke pinggir sungai dan di sana sudah menunggu beberapa orang. Otakku sudah merencanakan beberapa cara untuk lolos dari situ tapi..

"Siapa anak kecil itu?"

"Bang, dia pacarnya Kurosaki."

"Buat apa kalian membawanya! Aku tidak butuh sandera! Aku bisa mengalahkan si brengsek Kurosaki dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Tapi, Bang-"

"Maaf, Bang. Kami kira kalau pacarnya dibawa, Kurosaki akan datang kemari."

"Kalian ini... Yah sudahlah. Tidak kusangka ternyata Kurosaki suka dengan anak kecil."

"HEH! Aku ini sudah SMA ya! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"A-APA?"

"Pengecut! Beraninya menggunakan sandera!"

"Maafkan mereka ya. Tapi karena kau sudah di sini, tunggu saja sampai Kurosaki kemari."

"Yakin sekali kalau Ichigo akan datang."

"Tentu saja! Kau ini pacarnya kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku ini pacarnya!"

Mungkin jika anak perempuan kebanyakan akan takut setengah mati jika berada dalam kondisiku saat itu. Tapi suasananya menjadi lebih akrab setelah tahu mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan Kira. Mereka bahkan sekelas dengan Kira. Kami malah saling berkenalan dan berbagi cerita sambil menunggu Ichigo.

"Hahaha.. Ternyata Kira-kun itu pernah ditolak oleh seorang gadis?"

"Benar. Habis itu dia tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari."

"Kukira siapa yang diculik. Rupanya kau, Rukia?" akhirnya ichigo datang juga.

"Kenapa sih aku harus terlibat masalah gara-gara kau?"

"Heh.. Entahlah."

"Datang juga kau Kurosaki. Ternyata memang demi pacarmu, kau rela datang kemari sendirian."

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!" teriak kami bersamaan.

"Bukan? Tapi menurut kabar-"

"Sudah bosan bernafas, Grimmjow? Lepaskan cewek pendek itu! Kita berkelahi seperti biasa saja!"

"Jangan usil sama tinggi badanku!"

Ichigo dan Grimmjow berkelahi satu lawan satu dengan tangan kosong. Kenapa sih mesti harus berkelahi? Aku ingin menghentikan perkelahian mereka, tapi Chad datang sambil membawa kantong belanja dan menawariku *taiyaki. Jadinya aku, Chad, dan semua anak buah Grimmjow menonton perkelahian mereka.

"Chad."

"Ya?"

"Apa sebaiknya mereka dilerai saja?"

"Mereka berdua memang seperti ini. Itu bukti keakraban mereka."

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa tuh?"

"Ichigo pasti bisa mengalahkannya."

Benar seperti perkiraan Chad, Ichigo berhasil menang dan mereka membuat perjanjian untu berkelahi lagi bulan depan. Benar-benar deh! Aku sampai tidak habis pikir dibuatnya. Sebenarnya mereka itu teman atau lawan?

"Muffin cokelat dari toko 'Etoile du Sept' dua buah ya?" tiba-tiba saja Ichigo meminta demikian saat kami bertiga berjalan pulang dari pinggir sungai itu.

"Ha? Kenapa kau minta padaku?"

"Upah menyelamatkanmu dari Grimmjow."

"Siapa yang minta kau selamatkan? Lagipula aku disandera kan gara-gara kau?"

"Ho jadi tak mau diselamatkan nih? Yah sudah kubawa kau kembali pada Grimmjow."

"Apa?"

"Ichigo, Rukia nih." Chad menawarkan jus apel padaku dan Ichigo.

"Terimakasih, Chad."

"Oi Chad! Tukar!" Ichigo menukar jus yang ku pegang dengan susu strawberry yang tadinya menghuni kantong belanja yang dibawa oleh Chad.

"Nih. Kau minum ini saja!"

"Hei! Aku mau jusnya!"

"Minum susu saja, biar cepat tinggi, biar seksi."

BLETAK!

Chad hanya tertawa kecil. Dari Chad, esok harinya, aku tahu sebenarnya Ichigo berlari pergi ke sungai tempat aku dan rombongan Grimmjow berada. Yah karena yang bilang adalah Chad, aku percaya. Soalnya Ran-chan pasti akan menambah-nambahkan bumbu cerita kejadian waktu itu.

Mengenai muffin cokelat itu, aku tidak memberikannya. Dasar Ichigo! Toko 'Etoile du Sept' itu toko terkenal, untuk membeli kue-kue dari sana pembeli harus rela antri dan semua produknya itu jumlahnya terbatas. Karena berkali-kali aku kehabisan, akhirnya terpikir ide licik nan brilian.

Aku memberinya muffin cokelat hasil buatanku saat praktek memasak. Waktu itu seharusnya adalah membuat donat tapi aku berhasil meyakinkan dan meminta izin Isane-sensei untuk membuat dan memanggang muffin di kelas pelajaran keterampilan. Aku membuatnya dengan menyelinap ikut kelasnya Momo-chan. Jika tidak, Ichigo akan tahu kan? Lagipula kalau buat di rumah, kakakku pasti akan bertanya-tanya dan meminta jatah untuknya juga.

"Ini muffinnya."

"Kok kotak kuenya lain?

"A-ah tokonya memang membungkusnya seperti itu. Percobaan tampilan baru katanya." Bohong.

"Ooh…" Ichigo tidak bertanya lagi. Dia mulai menyantap muffin buatanku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" aku kelepasan bicara.

"Enak kok. Kau belum mencicipinya? Mau? Nih."

"Tidak usah! Aku masih kenyang."

"Ya sudah. Eh, Rukia."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih sudah susah payah membelikannya ya?'

'Misi selesai!'

**...**

"Baiklah. Kelas kita nanti akan mementaskan drama. Ada yang punya ide?"

"Drama **'Ikedaya Jihen' saja!"

"Kisah si penjual majalah porno –eh korek api saja!"

"Putri Salju!"

"***Nightmare In Elm's Street"

"Puteri Jempol!"

"Itik Buruk Rupa!"

"Balas Budi Burung Bangau!"

"Kaguya Hime!"

"Ada yang lain?"

"ROMEO DAN JULIET!"

**Bersambung..**

Maap lelet. Karena buatnya buru2 mungkin kurang bagus.. maap sekali lagi.

Kemaren banyak yang bingung kenapa baseball ya? Baseball adalah olahraga terpopuler di Jepang. Jadi mungkin saja kan Ichigo juga penggemar baseball? Dan karena uki tetep buat Rukia agak tomboy kayak di mangax.. Bisa aja kan klo Rukia tau tentang baseball? Lagian kalo dibuat tau2 mesra gitu aja kan ga mungkin..

Gitar? Jaman Uki sekolah dulu, salah satu standar cowok dibilang cowok kalo bsa main gitar *ga tau klo sekarang gmna.. Ber-behel?*. 'Wind Of Change' dipilih coz dirasa cocok buat Ichigo. Sekedar mengingatkan, Momo saat ini tidak sekelas dgn Rukia

Tengkyu udah nyempetin baca chap ini. Sekali lagi uki minta **reviewn**ya!

Glossary:

*kue berbentuk ikan yang isinya pasta kacang merah

**peristiwa penggerebekan para samurai Choshu oleh pasukan Shinsengumi di penginapan Ikedaya

***film horror yang ada Freddy Krueger


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

**...**

Musim gugur. Musim yang didominasi oleh warna merah, cokelat dan kuning, yang terkadang membentuk degradasi warna yang sangat cantik. Musim dimana hasil pertanian melimpah ruah. Musim yang memiliki cuaca bersahabat untuk melaksanakan kegiatan outdoor. Musim yang disukai oleh semua siswa. Musim dimana festival kebudayaan digelar. Event tahunan yang sangat dinanti.

Waktu kami kelas satu pun begitu. Pada saat rapat kelas, kami mendiskusikan apa yang akan kami buat saat festival. Kami sangat bersemangat dalam menentukan apa yang akan kami lakukan di festival nanti. Membuka stand, bazaar, atau café? Mungkin juga membuat pameran. Tapi pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mementaskan drama.

Drama. Kegiatan murah meriah bagi ukuran siswa kelas satu seperti kami saat itu. Yah. Kami bisa meminjam aula sekolah, peralatan dan kostum klub drama, serta seluruh anggota kelas bias ikut serta. Efektif dan efisien kan? Waktu itu kami mementaskan…

"Baiklah. Kelas kita nanti akan mementaskan drama. Ada yang punya ide?"

"Drama'Ikedaya Jihen' saja!"

"Kisah si penjual majalah porno –eh korek api saja!"

"Pentaskan *'God Of Gambler'!"

"Putri Salju!"

"Nightmare In Elm's Street"

"Puteri Jempol!"

"Itik Buruk Rupa!"

"Balas Budi Burung Bangau!"

"Kaguya Hime!"

"Ada yang lain?"

**...**

**Try Me!: Romeo and Juliet**

"Rukia-chaaann~..!" Momo-chan menghampiriku.

"Ga usah teriak-teriak, denger kok," jawabku.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kok apanya? Itu lho, soal muff-ummphh." Kubekap mulutnya.

"Jangan keras-keras bicaranya! Nanti dia dengar!"

"Soal yang 'kemarin itu' sukses tidak?"

"Sukses! Dia ga sadar kalau yang 'itu' bukan dari 'sana'."

Yah yang 'itu' alias muffin cokelat yang diminta Ichigo. Berkat bantuan Momo-chan saat itu, aku berhasil meyakinkan Isane-sensei.

"Makasih ya, Momo-chan!"

"He-eh sama-sama. Eh Rukia-chan, tadi aku lihat CD single barunya *SPEED lho."

"Hah?"

"Tenang kalau ada, aku ga akan bilang-bilang Kurosaki-san. Swear!"

"Licik ih! Ya sudah deh. SPEED, kan?"

"Rukia-chan baiikk deh!"

"Terserah deh."

"Paling baik se-Jepang!"

"Terus.."

"Paling cantik se-tujuh benua!"

"Ada lagi?"

"Paling manis sejagat raya!"

"Hahahahaha.. gombal.."

"Paling dicintai oleh Kurosaki-san! Sampai-sampai rela ke sarang musuh se-mmphhh"

Kubekap lagi mulutnya. Orang-orang memperhatikan kami.

"Hahahaha.. Maaf, dia lupa minum obat. Kalau lupa, kadang suka kumat. Maaf ya?"

"Mmppfff.. Ummphhfftss… Kkmghhfftt.."

Kemudian soal muffin 'palsu' itu menghilang dari ingatan Momo-chan. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada SPEED.

**...**

Sudah kubilang bahwa kelas kami saat itu mementaskan drama kan? Waktu itu terjadi kehebohan. Entah siapa yang membocorkan kalau kelas kami nanti akan mementaskan drama karya William Shakespeare yang sangat tersohor itu. Benar, kami akan mementaskan 'Romeo And Juliet'. Sebenarnya aku lebih setuju jika kelas kami akan mementaskan *'Macbeth' atau 'Chappie's World', tapi tidak ada yang menyetujui usulanku.

Sebenarnya sih biasa saja, jika saja Ichigo tidak terlibat. Ichigo diputuskaan akan berperan sebagai Romeo. Ide dari Honda Chizuru-san supaya pentas kelas kami nanti ramai pengunjung ini disertujui oleh semua siswi *kecuali aku*. Kepopulerannya berlanjut hingga SMA. Kalau melihat loker tempat sepatunya, dijamin pasti akan menemukan surat cinta yang pastinya berjumlah lebih dari lima pucuk surat setiap harinya. Kadang jika aku melintas melewati halaman belakang, aku bisa melihat Ichigo yang sedang 'ditembak' oleh siswi kelas lain. Waktu itu sih aku lumrah saja. Juliet? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue Orihime si bunga kelas. Usulan Asano-san itu langsung diamini oleh seluruh siswa, minus Ichigo yang saat itu malah tidur di kelas dengan nyenyaknya. Dan sebagian dari para siswi tentu saja jadi cemberut *aku nggak lho!*.

Peranku? Waktu itu aku berperan menjadi Angelica, pelayan Juliet. Tadinya aku ingin menjadi *'Hare In Hurry' tapi tidak ada peran itu dalam kisah 'Romeo and Juliet', apa boleh buat.

Setelah beberapa hari latihan, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mengundurkan diri dari peran 'Romeo'. Alasannya, dia harus turut serta dalam stand klubnya. Aku sangat kaget lho ketika tahu Ichigo ikut klub *kyudo –sangat tidak sesuai dengan imagenya–. Jadi Ichigo meminta peran yang bisa membuatnya segera bergegas ke stand klubnya.

Aku tahu alasannya yang lain. Karena permintaan Yadoumaru-senpai. Ichigo juga masuk klub sastra -kata Chad, Ichigo dimintai tolong untuk menjadi anggota 'hantu' klub sastra- yang pada saat itu juga mengadakan acara reading club.

Jadi peran 'Romeo' jatuh pada Mizuiro dan 'Tybalt', sepupu 'Juliet', untuk Ichigo.

**...**

"Hei, kau lihat tadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Itu.. Kurosaki-san!"

"Ah! Lihat!"

"Tubuhnya itu.."

"KYAAA~!"

Waktu itu aku sedang berada di ruangan klub drama untuk mencoba kostum. Suara-suara histeris anggota klub drama yang tadi membantu siswa kelasku begitu memekakkan telinga. Tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar, memang sangat berisik. Mau tidak mau aku juga ikut mendengarkan.

"Benar-benar keren ya?"

"Eh, kau tahu tidak beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku lihat tubuh Kurosaki dibalut dengan perban."

'Perban?'

"Serius?"

"Sepertinya, habis terlibat perkelahian."

'Oh, yang waktu itu.'

"Ahh... andai saja aku yang membalutnya.."

'Konyol. Sebegitunya.'

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Habisnya, kalau membalut perban di tubuh kan berarti kita hampir berpelukan!"

DEGG

"Kau benar. Asyik ya?"

"Apalagi kalau bisa, aku ingin berpelukan dengannya!"

'Yang waktu itu aku... !Tidak! Tidak!'

"Kuchiki-san?"

"MAUUU~!"

'Sial.. Kenapa mereka malah bicara hal yang memalukan seperti itu dengan suara keras sih? '

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Ah maaf. Sudah kucoba."

"Hmm.. Agak kebesaran ya? Akan kuperbaiki lagi."

"Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan."

"Ah tidak apa-apa."

"Kuchiki-san sakit? Wajahmu-"

"E-eh?"

Lalu saat aku keluar dari ruangan klub drama, aku melihat Ichigo dan Yadoumaru-senpai di ruang klub sastra.

'Kok, rasanya aneh ya?'

Waktu itu, aku belum sadar.

**...**

"Nii-sama boleh pinjam kamusnya tidak?"

"Ada di atas meja. Bawa saja." Waktu aku akan mengambil kamusnya, mataku tertuju pada benda lain. _Case_ berbahan plastik dengan tulisan 'Scorpions'. Sebuah CD album.

"Ini punya Nii-sama?"

"Ya. Kompensasi dari Gin."

"Boleh kupinjam juga tidak?"

"Tidak boleh. Aku belum mendengarnya."

"Ayolah..." Kukerahkan jurus 'suara manja adik tercinta'.

"Tidak."

"_Please_.." Kali ini berikut combo dengan jurus 'pegang-ujung-jari-tangannya'.

"Baiklah. Nanti kembalikan dan jangan sampai tergores."

Sukses. Lalu aku baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi kakakku sedang bertelanjang dada.

'Sama-sama berotot, tapi kok rasanya beda ya?'

"Rukia, berhenti memegang perutku."

'Waktu itu rasanya lebih..'

"Oy! Ap- Jangan pegang lagi!"

'Apa cuma perasaan saja ya?'

"HEI!"

"APA YANG KALIAN RIBUTKAN? INI SUDAH MALAM!"

**...**

Festival pun digelar.

Grimmjow datang lho! Festival di sekolah kami itu memperbolehkan orang luar untuk ikut menikmatinya. Dia datang bersama kawanannya, juga Kira. Bicara soal kedatangan Grimm, sudah pasti dia ingin mengajak Ichigo untuk duel. Sayangnya, Ichigo saat itu sedang bersama Ishida, teman satu klubnya, mempersiapkan stand mereka. Jadinya Grimm dan yang lain terpaksa keliling-keliling di festival.

Kakakku juga datang. Tapi karena kakakku itu sangat populer, ketenarannya sampai sekolahku, dia terpaksa melarikan diri dari kejaran para fans dan mengungsi di ruang guru.

Klubku, klub basket putra, juga membuka stand. Kami mengadakan lomba _free throw_. Mungkin kalian heran ya? Kenapa aku ada di klub basket. Aku ditarik bukan sebagai pemain tapi manajer. Karena ulah kami di akhir semester pertama, aku ditarik menjadi manajer klub basket yang dibimbing oleh Aizen-sensei. Padahal aku juga anggota komite berkebun sama seperti Momo-chan. Lagi-lagi ketuaku mengatakan tidak masalah. Ya sudahlah..

Giliran kelas kami untuk tampil tiba. Saat tiba di belakang panggung, Ichigo masih menggunakan pakaian seragam klub kyudo.

"Hmmphh.. Bajumu aneh sekali, Rukia," komentarnya.

"Berisik!"

"Coba lihat, seperti orang-orangan sawah yang dipakaikan baju." Kemudian setelah Ichigo berganti baju, giliranku yang menertawakannya.

"Huwaa.. mirip badut di sirkus. Aneh! Hihihihi.."

"Ga lucu!"

Drama pun dimulai. Oh ya adegan pembuka drama kami seru lho! Unik dan tidak biasa. Jelas. Drama dibuka dengan adegan penyergapan para samurai Choshu di penginapan Ikedaya. Dan diperlihatkan juga adegan Soji Okita, yang diperankan oleh Ulquiorra, muntah darah. Kemudian si Okita inilah yang menjadi narator drama dengan gaya *rakugo. Sampai saat ini aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sungguh tidak biasa kan?

Semua berjalan lancar, sampai kejadian itu terjadi.

Pada saat itu aku bertugas sebagai *prompter berdiri di setting balkon yang sedang tidak digunakan. Balkon saat itu berada di balik tirai, sehingga para prompter tidak terlihat oleh penonton. Selain di balkon, ada juga prompter yang bersembunyi di balik set pohon. Adegan pertengkaran antara Romeo dan Paris, Juliet juga ada di sana, di taman kediaman keluarga Capulet. Chizuru sedikit merubah naskah aslinya.

Ichigo datang menghampiriku di set balkon itu untuk menjadi prompter tokoh Paris. Di saat adegan perang mulut antara Romeo dan Paris memuncak, kata Momo-chan yang menonton di bangku penonton, Paris tersandung. Asano-san, pemeran Paris, tersandung kostumnya sendiri sehingga menabrak penyangga set balkon tempat aku dan Ichigo berada.

Balkon pun rusak. Tepat di tempat aku berdiri. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Asano-san juga tidak sengaja, refleks, menarik tirai sehingga tirai pun lepas *aku dan Ichigo jadi terlihat penonton* serta menarik kabel lampu sorot yang ada di atas panggung. Lampu itu juga ikut jatuh.

"AH!"

Saat keseimbanganku goyah, karena tempat berpijakku hancur, aku merasa di tarik oleh seseorang.

Sepi..

Waktu seperti berputar lambat.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa... tidak terdengar suara yang lain? Nyaman..'

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

'Suara.. debar jantung? Siapa?'

Saat kubuka mataku, yang kulihat adalah kostum Tybalt.

"Fiuhh.. Nyaris.." Suaranya menggema di telingaku.

Deg..

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Eh?"

Hihihi.. yang terlihat oleh penonton begitu tirai terbuka yang berbarengan dengan lampu sorot yang jatuh adalah.. Tybalt dan Angelica sedang berpelukan!

Saat aku hampir jatuh, Ichigo menarikku dan memelukku erat, melindungi kepalaku dari jatuhnya lampu sorot yang nyaris mengenai kepalaku. Dan akupun refleks untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Lho?" Asano melongo tidak percaya.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" sekali lagi Ichigo bertanya. Kali ini sambil menatap mataku, memastikan bahwa aku tidak terluka.

"Ichigo? Bisa tidak melepaskanku? Malu tahu!"

"Hei! Kau ini! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan!"

"Tapi dramanya-"

"Prioritaskan keselamatan dulu! Dasar Bodoh!"

"HEH! Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Anu.. Bisa ga kalian ributnya dibelakang panggung saja?" Romeo menengahi kami.

Yah...

Drama berjalan 'sedikit' kacau. Sejak itu, hubungan Tybalt-Angelica mendapat porsi di setiap pementasan drama 'Romeo dan Juliet' di sekolahku, jadi tradisi. Kami tidak sengaja lho! Sumpah!

"Apa kau menonton drama 'Romeo dan Juliet' tahun ini?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya biasa saja. Tiap tahun selalu sama."

"Kali ini lain. Ternyata Tybalt dan Angelica menjalin cinta terlarang!"

"Yang benar?"

"Benar kok! Tahun ini beda!"

"Hah.. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa menontonnya."

Untungnya kakakku tidak hadir pada saat kelas kami melakukan pementasan. Kau beruntung Ichigo! Kakakku masih mengungsi sambil menonton pertandingan baseball dengan Zaraki-san dan Komamura-sensei. Pertandingan perempat final *Koshien yang mendebarkan.

**...**

Pada akhir festival, di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku melihat Ichigo sedang berbicara empat mata dengan Yadoumaru-senpai. Ada rona merah di wajahnya. Dan itu bukan karena cahaya matahari senja.

**Bersambung..**

Maap hiatusnya lama.. yah banyak hal yang terjadi.. chapter ini ga ada taruhan coz klo ada g sesuai ma ide awalnya... udah gitu didera penyakit males sampe2 males buat adegan romeo-paris yg lebih jelas... so, kali ini gimana? Review dong.. thanks for comments

Glossary:

God of Gambler : film yg dibintangi Chow Yun Fat

SPEED: salah satu group artis Jepang

Macbeth: drama karanga Shakespeare

Hare in Hurry: salah satu tokoh di 'Alice In The Wonderland'-nya Lewis Carrol

Kyudo: panahan Jepang

Rakugo: seni bercerita ala Jepang

Prompter: orang yang bertugas mengingatkan dialog dan timing adegan

Koushien: liga baseball antar SMA


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

**...**

Hihihi.. festival itu akhirnya berjalan lancar. Yahh.. meski banyak kejadian lucu dan unik terjadi. Kerja keras kami terbayar dengan terpilihnya kelas kami sebagai kelas dengan penampilan terbaik pada tahun itu. Hanya di festival kali itu saja, aku bekerja sama dengan Ichigo. Setelah itu tidak. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatiku.

Pada akhir festival, di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku melihat Ichigo sedang berbicara empat mata dengan Yadoumaru-senpai. Ada rona merah di wajahnya. Dan itu bukan karena cahaya matahari senja. Itu adalah untuk pertama kali aku melihat Ichigo terlihat malu-malu. Karena saat itu posisiku berada di tingkat dua, aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kulihat mereka berdua tersenyum.

Hingga sekarang, aku tidak pernah melupakan peristiwa itu.

**...**

**Try Me!: Another Silly Bet, But This Time It's Different**

Setelah festival kebudayaan itu, kami melalui berbagai macam hal. Festival sekolahnya Ran-chan, Festival sekolahnya Kira dan Grimmjow *aku dan Ichigo datang ke sana*, dikejar-kejar fansnya Ichigo gara-gara insiden balkon –meski tidak berakhir dengan _bully–_, panen pertamaku di komite berkebun –hasilnya banyak! Mungkin aku ada bakat bercocok tanam ya?– mendampingi klub basket putra yang lolos di kejuaran musim gugur yang sayangnya kami hanya sampai di penentuan wakil perfektur, hingga ujian akhir semester genap yang lumayan rusuh. Jelaslah!

Di tahun itu, Ran-chan mendapatkan pacar pertamanya. Mereka jadian saat tahun baru. Pacarnya itu sekolah di sekolah khusus putra juga, tapi bukan sekolahnya Kira. Namanya Kirishima-san. Dia bukan pria misterius yang ditemui Ran-chan saat jalan-jalan dulu. Kirishima-san satu tingkat di atas aku dan Ran-chan.

Katanya Ran-chan sih, Kirishima-san lah yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta pada Ran-chan. Masih menurut Ran-chan, awalnya Ran-chan tidak mau tapi setelah menolak hingga tiga kali, Ran-chan tidak tega. Jadilah Ran-chan dan Kirishima-san resmi berpacaran.

Dengan Ran-chan yang akhirnya punya pacar dan Momo-chan yang punya pacar rahasia, otomatis tinggal aku dan Kira saja yang masih menjomblo diantara kami berempat. Eh tunggu dulu! Kalau tidak salah, Kira punya teman tapi mesra –yang kemudian mereka jadian di bulan Mei– yang namanya, eh? Sepertinya aku lupa, sudah lama sih kejadiannya. Yah.. pokoknya begitu!

Jadi hanya aku saja yang masih _single_ di semester itu. Menyebalkan sekali! Mendadak mereka sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Jadinya aku merasa sedikit kesepian. Tapi hal itu terobati karena ketika kelas dua, aku dan Ichigo kembali sekelas. Ishida-san juga sih . Teman-teman yang dulu sekelas di kelas satu juga banyak yang sekelas lagi di kelas dua. Momo-chan? Dia tidak sekelas denganku lagi, sampai kelas tiga juga begitu.

Dan karena aku sekelas lagi dengan Ichigo, tentu saja acara persaingan, pertaruhan dan kekonyolan masih terus berlanjut. Keributannya saja sudah dimulai pada saat pembagian kelas.

"Kyaaa! Hime-chan! Kita sekelas!"

"Menjauh dari Orihime! Dasar gadis mesum!"

"Tatsuki-chan kita sekelas lagi!"

Aku masih terus berusaha melihat papan pengumumannya. Banyak sekali yang melihat papan itu, jadinya aku harus berusaha ekstra keras. Entah kenapa, sepertinya permohonanku pada Tanabata kemarin belum terkabul.

'Orang-orang ini apa tidak mau gantian?' batinku sambil melompat-lompat.

'Kenapa papannya harus setinggi ini sih?'

Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhku diangkat seseorang. Kalian jangan kira aku digendong seperti putri-putri dalam dongeng ya? Atau mengira aku digendong seperti karung beras! Bukan! Aku diangkat persis anak kecil –itu lho yang diangkat dengan memegang pinggangnya– dan parahnya aku malah mencari namaku terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu aku sadar bahwa aku digendong tanpa izin.

"Mmm... kelas 2-1," gumamku.

"Oh? Berarti kita sekelas lagi dong!"

"AH!" akhirnya aku sadar, telat.

"Ichigo! Dasar mesum! Turunkan aku!"

"Apaan sih? Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena sudah kutolong."

"Jangan seperti ini!"

"Mmm.. Jadi kau maunya digendong seperti dulu?"

"Bukan! Siapa yang mau digendong di punggungmu? Turunkan!"

"Eh lihat-lihat! Tybalt dan Angelica tuh!" terdengar komentar-komentar dari yang lain.

"Kalau begitu digendong seperti dalam cerita dongeng? Bilang dong!"

"APANYA? JANGAN SEMBARANGAN! TURUNKAN AKUU!"

"Mereka pacaran ya?"

"Mungkin. Mesra begitu." Kami seperti pemain drama yang lagi pentas. Ditonton orang banyak, dan si mesum itu malah memancing pertengkaran agar lebih seru. Lalu Ishida datang melerai kami.

"Minggir. Kalau mau melawak jangan di sini."

"Ichigo, sudah. Turunkan Kuchiki-san..." Chad juga ikut bicara. Kukira dia datang membelaku, tapi...

"Bermesraannya jangan di depan orang lain. Ruang kesehatan sepertinya kosong."

"CHAD!"

"Boleh juga saranmu."

Duuhh.. malu rasanya. Yang benar saja! Itu hari pertama di tahun keduaku! Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak menjatuhkan citra seorang Kuchiki, tapi Ichigo dengan suksesnya menghancurkan harapanku. Dan kami semua sekelas?

Dalam otakku, aku merasa seperti berada di atas panggung pentas Broadway, dengan aku, Ichigo, Chad dan Ishida sebagai pelakon drama sementara yang lain adalah penonton. Kami memainkan drama komedi satir dimana aku sebagai korbannya. Sekelilingku gelap hanya _spotlight _dari lampu sorot yang menyorotku, aku terduduk lemas sementara Ichigo dan Chad dengan kejamnya menertawakanku serta Ishida yang tersenyum sinis seperti rubah. Lalu Doris Day naik ke panggung, sambil diiringi oleh orkestra yang dipimpin oleh Les Brown, menyanyikan 'You Won't Be Satisfied Until You Break My Heart' –lagu kesukaan kakekku– dan ikut tertawa histeris. Lalu aku dihibur oleh Charlie Chaplin yang kemudian berubah wujud menjadi Adolf Hitler dan memerintahkan pasukan SS untuk menembakiku. Aku mati sementara Ichigo, Adolf Hitler, Chad, dan Ishida berebut untuk merayu Doris Day. Tirai panggung kemudian tertutup. Tamat.

**...**

Di tahun itu, temanku sejak kecil kembali ke Karakura. Dulu dia pindah ke luar kota waktu kami SD. Saat itu dia ikut ibunya, ayahnya meninggal dunia. Ketika ia kembali, ia sekelas dengan Momo-chan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sifatnya. Hanya saja ia sudah jauh lebih tinggi dariku dan punya tatto. Grimmjow memang juga punya tatto hanya saja ia memilikinya saat sudah lulus SMA, jadi waktu itu Grimm *kusebut Grimm saja ya?* belum terlalu liar. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tattonya ada di wajahnya. Terbayangkan betapa nyentriknya temanku itu? Namanya Renji Abarai.

Jelas aku kaget bercampur senang saat tahu bahwa kami satu sekolah lagi. Renji masih konyol seperti dulu –sampai sekarang juga masih– dan kami jadi sering makan siang bersama. Kuberitahu ya, masakan ibunya Renji itu luar biasa! Hohoho... aku sering meminta karaage yang ada dibekalnya.

Renji juga masuk klub basket. Sudah pasti frekuensi kami bertemu jauh lebih banyak. Karena itu –untuk beberapa waktu– aku bisa dibilang agak menjauh dari Ichigo. Kami jadi jarang bertengkar dan bertaruh. Ichigo saat itu juga serius di klub kyuudo, soalnya akan kenaikan tingkat *kuceritakan nanti ya?*. Dan... Eng-ing-eng! Gosip baru muncul, aku jadian dengan Renji. Hahahahaha.. konyol!

Padahal waktu itu, Renji sedang _kesengsem_ berat dengan Orihime si bunga kelasku. Aku selalu tertawa mengingat adu argumen antara Renji, Honda-san dan Asano-san. Mereka selalu meributkan siapa yang paling pantas buatnya dan selagi mereka ribut, orangnya sendiri sudah pergi dengan yang lain.

**...**

Hari-hari yang damai aku lewati, sampai akhirnya aku dan Ichigo bertaruh lagi. Entah kenapa aku meladeni taruhan konyol yang kemudian membuat hubungan kami jadi lebih membingungkan.

Waktu itu aku dan Ichigo berjalan di Shibuya. Karakura memang lebih dekat dengan Tokyo daripada Saitama. Kami tidak janjian. Sungguh kami hanya kebetulan saja bertemu di stasiun kereta. Karena Shibuya kurang aman untuk seorang wanita berjalan sendirian, jadinya aku bersama-sama dengan Ichigo. Kebetulan saat itu Ichigo juga ada yang ingin ia cari di Shibuya. Berdua kami berjalan-jalan di Shibuya.

"Kalau hanya sebuah mug, tidak harus sampai ke Shibuya kan?"

"Tidak bisa! Hanya di Shibuya saja edisi spesialnya dijual!"

"Kau memang maniak Chappy ya?"

"Biarin! Kau sendiri kenapa ke Shibuya?"

"Oh? Cuma ingin membeli ponsel saja."

"Tidak harus mencari di Shibuya segala kan?"

"Memang. Tapi vouchernya hanya berlaku untuk cabang Shibuya. Apa boleh buat."

"Dasar raja gratisan!"

"Tidak gratis hanya diskon, Maniak Chappy!"

Mug Chappy spesial itu berhasil kudapatkan, meski harus berdesak-desakkan. Setelah itu aku ikut Ichigo membeli handphone. Ternyata bukan membeli tapi mengganti. Ponsel lama Ichigo ia lemparkan ke ayahnya karena kesal. Aku bisa mengira-ngira sih kejadiannya.

Ayahnya Ichigo memang agak unik. Waktu pertama kali aku bertandang ke rumahnya –aku dan Ichigo ada tugas kelompok–, aku dikira pacarnya Ichigo. Tidak kaget sih, biasa saja. Hanya saja ayahnya terus-menerus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Menantuku'. Tadinya kami mengerjakan tugas di ruang keluarganya lalu kami pindah ke kamar Ichigo karena gangguan ayahnya. Itu untuk pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Tapi gangguan dari Paman Isshin terus berlanjut sehingga kami memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya di _family restaurant_. Bukan kencan ya, ingat!

Agak lama Ichigo memutuskan ponsel mana yang akan ia beli, tapi kemudian ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah ponsel model _clamshell _warna perak. Setelah membayar, kami keluar toko itu.

"Pinjam ponselmu."

"Ah?"

"Sebentar saja." Kuserahkan ponselku. Oh iya, ponselku saat itu juga sudah diganti, kakakku tidak sengaja menginjak ponsel lamaku. Ichigo mengutak-atik ponselku dan tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi.

"Nih, _thanks_." Lalu giliran ponselku yang berbunyi. Ikon e-mail terpampang di layar ponselku.

_Sender: Ichigo K._

_Subject: test_

_:p_

"Ichigo! Apaan nih?"

"Cuma test saja kok."

"Norak!"

"Apanya?"

Lalu pandangan kami teralihkan oleh papan reklame yang menampilkan seorang model pria.

"Wow, dia keren ya? Coba saja cowok-cowok di sekolah sekeren dia," aku menunjuk reklame itu.

"Mananya? Biasa saja."

"Dia keren tahu!"

"Aku masih lebih keren dari model itu."

"Ihh... jangan bikin orang muntah deh."

"He! Di sekolah, penggemarku banyak!"

"Itu kan di sekolah!"

"Cewek-cewek sekolah lain juga suka padaku!"

"Mata mereka rabun tuh! Jelas-jelas model ini jauh lebih keren daripada kau!"

"Apa! Matamu yang buta!"

"Mataku tidak buta ya! Kalau kau memang lebih keren, pajang fotomu di sana!" aku menunjuk 10Q Shibuya.

"Bisa saja!"

"He? Mana bisa! Kau bukan artis!"

"Yang seperti itu sih perkara gampang!"

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja! Mau taruhan?"

"Boleh!"

"Kalau aku berhasil seperti model itu, kau jadi ... eng.."

"Jadi apa?"

"Tunggu dulu! Koki makan siangku sudah, pemijat sudah, jadi maskot sudah, jalan jongkok sudah, beli game sudah ... tidak mungkin kau jadi ibuku ... oh! Kalau aku berhasil, kau jadi waria!"

"Mana bisa, bodoh! Aku ini perempuan tulen!"

"Jadi apa dong! Semuanya sudah!"

"Pikir dong! Pasti ada yang belum!"

"Eng ... alien sudah ... orang gagap sudah ..."

"Cepat sedikit!"

"AH INI! KALAU AKU BERHASIL KAU JADI PACARKU! GIMANA?"

"BOLEH! TAPI JIKA KAU GAGAL, KAU HARUS MEMBELIKANKU INI!"

Ichigo berkata sekenanya, dan akupun menjawab tanpa dipikir lagi. Kami benar-benar bodoh. Kukira toko yang ada di sebelahku itu toko pakaian atau sepatu. Kalian tahu? Ternyata toko di sebelahku itu toko perhiasan dan tanganku menunjuk salah satu cincin yang dipajang di _window_ nya. Dan cincin itu tidaklah murah. Waktu kami melihatnya, harganya bisa untuk membayar sebuah apartemen mewah selama tiga bulan. Jangankan Ichigo, aku sendiri saja syok dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ba-bagaimana? Takut?" tantangku.

"Si-siapa takut!"

"Yakin nih, kalau kau sanggup? Ingin mundur juga tidak apa-apa."

"Heh! Lihat saja!"

"Oh ya?"

"Try me!"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian foto Ichigo menghiasi sebuah majalah dan menyusul kemudian papan reklame dan layar di Shibuya dan sekitarnya. Ran-chan yang pertama kali memberitahuku. Rupanya Ichigo benar-benar melaksanakannya. Aku kalah taruhan.

**...**

"Luangkan waktumu minggu depan," Ichigo berkata demikian.

"Apa?"

"Ingat taruhan kita kan?"

"Iya aku ingat!"

"Nih. Jangan lupa ya?"

"Apa ini?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!"

"Tiket bioskop?"

"Tadinya mau kutonton dengan Chad, tapi dia tidak bisa."

"Ichigo, kau-"

"Jam 10 jangan telat! Jaa!"

Aku sungguh bingung. Mungkin saja setelah pergi menonton dia akan memutuskan ku, soalnya Ichigo menyukai Yadoumaru-senpai kan?

**Bersambung...**

Yosh! Akhirnya taruhan yg ini keluar juga! Maap kalo kelamaan nunggu.. minta pendapatnya buat chapter ini... tengkyu sebelumnya **RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

"Oh! Kalau aku berhasil, kau jadi waria!"

"Mana bisa, bodoh! Aku ini perempuan tulen!"

"Jadi apa dong! Semuanya sudah!"

"Pikir dong! Pasti ada yang belum!"

"AH INI! KALAU AKU BERHASIL KAU JADI PACARKU! GIMANA?"

Pergi ke perfektur lain lalu ribut dan melakukan taruhan bodoh di jalanan distrik Shibuya yang padat, konyol bukan? Orang-orang memang tidak memperhatikan kami, tapi seharusnya kami tidak perlu bertingkah konyol seperti itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo, tapi aku seharusnya tidak terbawa oleh kata-katanya. Seharusnya aku meladeninya dengan kepala dingin –aku kan lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Ichigo!– seharusnya aku ingat kalau saat itu ada Yadoumaru-senpai. Jujur, aku sedikit menyesal.

**...**

**Try Me! : First Date**

Beberapa minggu setelah taruhan konyol itu, Ichigo jadi bahan pembicaraan. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang foto Ichigo yang ada di majalah. Bukan hanya anak-anak perempuan sekolah kami, tapi juga sekolah lain. Jumlah surat cinta yang memenuhi lokernya pun bertambah drastis. Sedangkan surat tantangan duel jadi jauh berkurang. Sepertinya Ichigo sendiri menikmatinya, soalnya makin banyak majalah yang memuat fotonya.

Si badung yang alih profesi, kata Aizen-sensei.

Meskipun jumlah fansnya bertambah drastis, tapi Ichigo tetap seperti biasa –kecuali hobi tidur di kelas yang makin menjadi– hihihi...

Kukira Ichigo hanya menganggap status pacaran kami hanya tempelan saja. Soalnya yang tahu bahwa saat itu kami 'berpacaran' hanya aku, Ichigo, Momo-chan, Chad, dan Renji. Lagipula itu gara-gara taruhan. Sampai tiba-tiba saja dia mengajakku kencan... entah itu bisa disebut kencan atau tidak.

**...**

"Rukiaa-chaann!"

"Renji... Aku belum tuli lho. Sejak kapan kau tertular Momo-chan?"

"Ehehehe... Maaf, habisnya aku senang sekali!"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan jalan dengan Rio-san!"

"Eh? Bukannya kau mengincar Inoue-san?" tanyaku sambil memunguti bola-bola basket kembali ke keranjang.

"Hehehe... Iya sih," katanya sambil membantuku.

"Cepat sekali pindah haluannya."

"Rio-san manis sih."

"Dasar monyet playboy! Bilang saja kalau mau pamer!"

"Ihh... Rukia-chan, bilang saja kau iri karena belum juga diajak jalan oleh Ichigo. Ya, kan?"

"Siapa yang iri?"

"APA-APAAN PASSING ITU? ULANGI!"

Suara Mizuiro-kun membahana di dalam gedung olahraga. Saat itu Mizuiro-kun naik pangkat jadi wakil kapten klub basket.

"Mizuiro-kun kalau di klub jadi galak ya?" komentarku.

"Kan? Kalau Mizuiro-kun mau kudeta jadi kapten klub, aku dukung!"

"Latihan kita selesai hari ini! Besok kita adakan pemilihan pemain reguler!" kata Aizen-sensei.

"Siap!"

Mizuiro menghampiriku sebelum pergi ke kamar ganti, sedangkan Renji langsung berlari tanpa berganti pakaian. Ditunggu oleh gadis semanis Rio-san, tentu saja Renji jadi terburu-buru.

'Kencan sambil pulang ya?' pikirku.

"Manajer."

"Ya?"

"Ichigo bilang, dia menunggu di dojo klub kyudo," Mizuiro membertahukanku.

"Apa? Ada urusan apa?"

"Mana kutahu."

**...**

Hanya ada Ishida ketika aku –akhirnya walau enggan– tiba di dojo milik klub kyudo.

"Mencari Kurosaki? Dia masih membereskan peralatan," katanya.

"Terimakasih."

"Aku permisi pulang. Bilang pada Kurosaki untuk mengunci *kyudojo."

"Oke."

"Oh ya! Jangan berbuat tidak senonoh dan menodai kesucian kyudojo."

"A-apaan sih? Mana mungkin!"

"Bisa saja. Kurosaki termasuk tipe liar."

"Tipe liar?"

"Pokoknya dia itu binatang buas. Pikir-pikir lagi, kalian masih bersekolah. Jangan hamil duluan. Jaa."

Aku ingat betul ucapan Ishida saat itu. Gara-gara ucapan Ishidalah aku pasang kuda-kuda saat bertemu Ichigo.

"Mau latihan karate?" tanyanya saat melihatku yang sudah pasang kuda-kuda. Ichigo masih menggunakan *keikogi, sedang memasukkan *yumi ke dalam kantungnya. Setelah itu dia ganti pakaian.

Saat itu aku tidak membalas ucapan Ichigo, bahkan ketika kami pulang bersama pun demikian. Kami berdua entah tersambar malaikat dari mana untuk pertama kalinya berjalan tanpa saling mengejek dan bertaruh. Heran kan? Kenapa Ichigo yang mulutnya sering kali lebih bawel dari Ran-chan itu jadi pendiam? Jika kupikirkan lagi, Ichigo memang lebih diam jika bersama yang lain.

Saat itu, rasa kesal karena dibuat menunggu dan rasa penasaran kenapa aku diminta menemuinya hingga tiba-tiba saja kami pulang bersama, terkubur oleh rasa penasaran yang lain.

'Ini ya rasanya pulang bersama pacar? Menunggu hingga kegiatan klubnya selesai lalu berjalan bersama sampai stasiun? Jadi seperti ini Rio-san tadi? Jangan-jangan Renji dan Rio-san memang sudah jadian? Hmm... Pantas saja Renji terburu-buru. Ah tidak! Tidak! Tapi, Ichigo tidak terburu-buru, malah sempat ganti baju. Berarti...'

"Luangkan waktumu minggu depan," Ichigo berkata demikian. Kami ternyata sudah berada di stasiun.

"Apa?"

"Ingat taruhan kita kan?"

"Iya aku ingat!"

"Nih. Jangan lupa ya?"

"Apa ini?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!"

"Tiket bioskop?"

"Tadinya mau kutonton dengan Chad, tapi dia tidak bisa."

"Ichigo, kau-"

"Jam 10 jangan telat! Jaa!"

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!"

Ichigo sudah pulang duluan dengan naik kereta. Wajahku terasa panas. Entah karena efek teriak tadi atau karena tiket yang ada di tanganku.

**...**

Mungkin jika sepasang remaja akan kencan, mereka akan janjian di tempat yang berbau romantis. Di halte bis, di stasiun kereta, di toko atau cafe, mungkin juga janjian di *Hachiko. Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku dan Ichigo?

"Telat."

"Berisik. Ini juga gara-gara kau tahu!"

"He? Kok jadi salahku? Jelas-jelas kau yang terlambat."

"Kau sih baru bilang kalau janjiannya di sini! Aku tadi sudah menunggu di halte, dasar bodoh!"

"Huahahahahaha... Rajin betul pagi-pagi sudah di halte."

"Haus... Hirako-san, boleh minta teh tidak?"

"Hei... jangan makan keripikku Rukia!"

"KALIAN BERDUA...! POS POLISI BUKAN TEMPAT UNTUK BERMAIN!"

Hahaha... kami janjian di pos polisi tempat Hirako-san berjaga. Lumayan, dapat teh dan keripik –senbei juga– malah kami sering dapat mochi. Pos polisi inilah tempat kami janjian untuk seterusnya. Kadang, kami memang sengaja main kemari. Lalu, kami sama-sama menonton acara liputan baseball atau J-League di tv. Kami baru akan pergi setelah acaranya selesai.

"Kali ini, alasanmu apalagi Ichigo?" tanyaku saat di dalam kereta.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Tokyo kalau cuma ingin menonton? Di Karakura juga ada."

"Tapi tidak dapat poster dan kaosnya."

"Dasar."

Kereta yang kami tumpangi makin ramai. Tapi sebenarnya sudah ramai dari awal kami naik tadi. Aku ingat saat itu aku dan Ichigo tidak dapat tempat duduk. Lalu saat penumpang mulai berdesak-desakkan, Ichigo menggeser tempatnya berdiri sehingga aku seperti terkurung oleh tubuhnya dan dinding kereta.

"Jalur ini banyak *chikan," katanya.

'Tahu kok,' batinku.

Dalam penglihatanku semua jadi berwarna putih, hanya ada Ichigo, aku dan tiang kereta. Dan hanya ada suara kereta. Suara penumpang yang lain maupun Ichigo sama sekali tak terdengar.

'Apa Ichigo memang seperti ini ya? Kalau begitu dengan Yadoumaru-senpai juga?'

Pikiranku yang sempat melayang entah kemana itu kemudian terhenti. Kami berdua sampai saat inipun masih mengingat kejadian itu. Aku tidak pernah lupa ekspresi wajahnya saat itu.

"Chikan sialan, bokongku tadi diraba-raba..."

"Huubbhhfftt... Huahahahahaha..."

"Rukia, ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Kesucianku ternoda nih!"

"Hahahahahahaha..."

**...**

Alasan mengapa kami pergi pagi-pagi adalah untuk memberi semangat, walau lebih tepatnya jika disebut mengganggu, Grimm yang sedang latihan bersama bandnya dan Ulquiorra-san –tiket bioskopnya untuk pemutaran jam 2 sih–. Sejak bertemu waktu festival dulu, mereka membentuk band. Ternyata mereka memiliki visi bermusik yang sama.

Setelah puas, kami jalan-jalan.

Waktu itu Ichigo menyeretku masuk ke dalam sebuah toko yang manis. Benar, toko itu menjual berbagai aksesoris yang manis. Aku sempat berpikir, apa Ichigo punya kelainan? Buat apa dia menyeretku kemari? Apalagi kulihat dia begitu serius melihat-lihat berbagai aksesoris. Aku jadi sedikit menjaga jarak.

'Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Bisa saja untuk adik-adiknya kan? Adik-adiknya perempuan kan? Jadi pasti untuk adiknya!' Aku terus mencoba berpikir positif.

"Rukia, mana yang lebih bagus?" ia meminta pendapatku. Di kedua tangannya ada sepasang jepit rambut yang lucu.

"Ngg... Yang kanan."

"Kalau yang ini?" Ichigo memperlihatkan jepit rambut yang lainnya.

"Itu juga bagus kok."

"Hmm..."

"Untuk siapa? Jangan bilang untuk kau pakai sendiri ya?"

"Risa-senpai."

DEGG...

'Oh... Untuk Yadoumaru-senpai ya...?'

Satu nama. Dan itu, membuatku merasa aneh.

"..."

"..."

"Rukia, kau tidak tertarik untuk membeli? Mumpung kita di *Spain Zaka."

"... Tidak."

**...**

"Kenapa? Kau sakit? Filmnya sudah mulai."

"Ga kenapa-kenapa."

"Yakin?"

"Hmm."

Waktu itu kami nonton film horor, ramai sih. Bukan hanya jumlah penontonnya, tapi suaranya. Suara aktor dan aktrisnya. Suara musik latar dan _sound effect_. Suara jeritan penonton. Ramai, kan?

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Apa?" Aku menoleh.

"GRAAAAWWRRHHH...!"

"HUWAAA..."

"Hahahahahaha... Wajahnya lucu sekali!"

"Kau mau membuatku jantungan? Iya? Dari mana topeng itu?"

"Dijual di stand tadi." Tangannya menyambar popcornku.

"Hei!"

"Sttt...! " Penonton di belakang kami protes. Kami kembali fokus pada filmnya. Jalan ceritanya semakin seru. Pengambilan sudut pandang, musik latar, dan kemampuan akting para pemainnya sungguh bagus. Kami tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan kami.

"Rukia."

"Hmm?"

"Lihat kemari sebentar."

"Tidak mau. Kau pasti berniat jahil lagi, kan? Tidak akan tertipu dua kali, dasar bodoh!" Mataku tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar.

"Ya sudah, begini saja. Kau tahu kan kita ini sering ribut? Dan, kau tahu Risa-senpai, kan?"

"Tahu."

"Mungkin ini aneh ya, sebenarnya..."

"KYAAAAAAA~AAAAAA!"

"AAAHH!"

"GYAAAAAA~~!"

Aku tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Ichigo dengan jelas. Aku dan penonton lain saat itu kompak berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ichigo, kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Sudahlah."

"Apaan sih? Aku tidak dengar tadi."

"Tidak ada pengulangan. Ulang, bayar."

"Pelit!"

"Ssstt...!"

**...**

Pulangnya aku ikut Ichigo ke kyudojo. Itu gara-gara aku mengejeknya yang pemalas, beda dengan Ishida-san. Ichigo dan Ishida-san sendiri sudah kenal sejak SMP sebagai rival –makanya ada aura persaingan yang kuat antara mereka berdua– dulu aku tidak tahu, karena SMP kami memang tidak memiliki klub kyudo.

Rupanya Ichigo memang niat untuk berlatih setelah mengantarku pulang, tadinya. Rasanya aku sudah menyinggung tentang Ichigo yang waktu itu akan ikut pertandingan tingkat perfektur, kan? Perlengkapannya ia titipkan di loker kyudojo tempatnya berlatih –rumahnya klinik sih, jadi tidak bisa– di dekat pusat kota Karakura.

Kyudojo sedang lumayan sepi. Hanya ada penjaga, beberapa kyudoka yang sudah berumur dan sepertinya sudah hampir selesai, dan kami berdua. Bibi pengurusnya sedang tidak ada, sedangkan kyudoka anak-anak sudah pulang. Ishida-san tidak berlatih di kyudojo ini. Kata Ichigo, rumah Ishida-san ada tempat latihan sendiri.

Setelah sembahyang sebentar di *kamidan, Ichigo duduk di*hikae menunggu gilirannya. Aku sendiri duduk di *kamiza, jujur saat itu aku sudah sedikit mengantuk. Rasanya menunggu bapak-bapak dan bibi-bibi itu lama sekali. Oh ya waktu itulah aku baru tahu kalau yumi memiliki banyak tipe. Yang digunakan Ichigo waktu itu adalah *yonsun-nobi. Sensei di sana, Kyouraku-sensei yang memberitahuku.

Lalu giliran Ichigo. Sosok Ichigo yang berdiri di *shai berbeda sekali. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apa benar yang berdiri di sana itu Ichigo atau bukan. Tenang, berwibawa, ah pokoknya tidak seperti Ichigo yang kukenal *saat itu*.

Rasanya terlihat lebih menawan dibandingkan fotonya di majalah. Sebenarnya aku enggan mengakuinya, tapi...

Karena yang lain sudah pulang, Ichigo dapat terus berlatih tanpa menunggu giliran. Kyouraku-sensei memberikan pengarahan dan instruksi –yang tidak begitu kumengerti– kepada Ichigo. Saat itu aku berpikir untuk membeli buku panduan kyudo, karena penasaran.

Oh ya, aku jadi seksi sibuk yang harus bolak-balik dari *shajo ke *matoba melintasi *yatori-michi untuk memungut kembali anak panah yang sudah dilepaskan Ichigo. Kyouraku-sensei berbisik padaku, katanya kalau aku tidak ada mungkin Ichigo lah yang harus bolak-balik sendirian.

'Dasar Ichigo! Pantas saja wajahnya gembira waktu kubilang ingin lihat dia berlatih! Dia mengerjaiku!'

**...**

Kalau tidak salah ingat, Ichigo mengantarkanku pulang sekitar jam setengah sembilan malam –kami makan malam di dojo, menunya kitsune udon– sampai pintu depan rumahku. Padahal rumahnya jauh dari rumahku.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau kubilang mau mengantarmu, kuantar sampai rumah. Kalau perlu, sampai depan pintu kamarmu! Jangan protes lagi, titik!" katanya saat itu.

Gara-gara aku pulang sedikit telat dari jam malamku, begitu membuka pintu, kakakku mengamuk.

"RUKIA! JAM BERAPA INI? SIAPA BOCAH TADI? AWAS KALAU BERANI LAGI DATANG KE RUMAH INI! KUBUAT DIA TIDAK BISA MELIHAT MATAHARI TERBIT!"

Bukan hanya kakak, tapi juga kakekku.

"Rukia! Kenapa Ichigo-kun tidak kau ajak masuk? Kakek sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengundangnya ke rumah, kan?"

Kakiku terasa lemas. Kata Ran-chan, memang seperti itu kalau habis kencan pertama. Apa iya? Apa bukan karena menjadi sasaran amukan kedua orang ini, atau karena sebelumnya bolak-balik memungut anak panah?

**Bersambung...**

Gimana ya? Buat yang ngarep ada adegan super romance, maap... buat yang nunggu fic ini, maap...

Buat yg mo ngasih kritik/saran/angpao/kue/ngirimin pulsa, silahkan... **RnR!**

Glossary:

~kyudojo: dojo tempat berlatih kyudo

~keikogi: kimono yg biasanya dipake kyudoka

~yumi: busur

~Hachiko: yg dimaksud adalah patung perunggu Hachiko yg ada di dekat stasiun Shibuya

~chikan: orang mesum yg suka beraksi di kereta. Biasanya ngintip (maaf) pakaian dalam, meraba2 or meremas2 (maaf) bokong dan dada, dan tindakan mesum lainnya.

~Spain Zaka: salah satu toko di Shibuya yang terkenal

~kamidan: altar shinto, di dojo biasanya ada

~hikae: tempat kyudoka duduk formal menunggu giliran dan mengamati jalur panah

~kamiza: tempat khusus untuk tamu penting dan instruktur

~yonsun-nobi: busur yang panjangnya 233 cm

~shai: tempat posisi menembak.

~shajo: shooting hall, hikae dan kamiza ada di sini.

~matoba: tempat di mana target diletakkan.

~yatori-michi: jalan setapak di pinggir daerah tembak.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

"Aku sudah dengar. Bagaimana? Cerita dong..." Momo-chan terus menempel padaku.

"Cerita apanya?"

"Kencannya... Rukia-chan dan Ichigo-san kemarin kencan, kan?"

"Momo... Jangan keras-keras suaranya, nanti-"

"Eh! Kuchiki-san memang pacaran dengan Kurosaki?"

"Ternyata firasatku benar! Adegan balkon itu memang sungguhan! Cerita dong!"

Gara-gara Momo-chan, Honda-san serta Chizuru-san jadi tahu hubunganku dengan Ichigo. Hahaha... mereka berdua jadi terus mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Memang sih, sudah dari dulu beredar gosip aku pacaran dengan Ichigo, tapi itu hanya sekedar gosip tidak lebih. Aku sadar kalau taruhan konyol kami membuat gosip itu jadi kenyataan –seminggu setelah taruhan kami, aku baru sadar– kupikir juga Ichigo tahu hal itu kok. Meski aku yakin sampai saat ini Ichigo hanya main-main.

Chizuru-san sangat senang mendengar kami pacaran, begitu juga dengan Honda-san. Waktu itu aku merasa lega ketika hubungan kami diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Apa ya? Seperti merasa mendapat pengakuan. Aneh ya?

"Wah kalau begitu waktu festival nanti kalian bisa kencan dengan tur mengelilingi sekolah dong!" ujar Honda-san.

"Perlu kubuatkan peta semua stand festival?" saran Chizuru-san.

"Ah tidak perlu! Mereka pasti kencan di atap sekolah! Ya, kan?" Momo-chan menambahi.

"Hei mana mau Ichigo keliling festival!"

"Iya juga ya? Dia kan malas! Kuchiki-chan, kau ikat saja dia di ranjang ruang kesehatan!" Saran Chizuru-san nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung.

"HAH? BUAT APA?"

"Kyaaa!" Waktu itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa Honda-san dan Momo-chan berteriak antusias begitu –setelah Ran-chan meminjamkan beberapa manga dewasa miliknya, aku baru mengerti. Tapi jangan pikir aku suka membacanya ya!– Biar begitu, Momo-chan lebih cepat dewasa dibandingkan aku.

"Masih bertanya juga? Kuchiki-chan, ulang tahun Kurosaki kemarin kau tidak mengucapkan apa-apa kan? Kalau 'itu' pasti Kurosaki dengan senang hati menerimanya. Atau kalau kau mau, kucarikan kunci gudang peralatan olahraga. Memang lebih sempit, tapi privasi kalian lebih terjamin! Kalau Kurosaki sih sepertinya bisa tiga babak nonstop!"

"KYAAA!"

"..." Waktu itu aku hanya bengong mendengarkan ocehan mereka.

'Tiga babak apanya?'

**...**

**Try Me! : Miss You**

Hari itu aku merasa lemas sekali. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan semua fantasi gilanya. Coba bayangkan... Tidak usah saja ya? Aku sudah banyak lupa tentang fantasinya waktu itu. Yang jelas semua perkataan Chizuru-san bisa membuatku dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kalau ucapannya didengar oleh kakakku, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Ichigo. Bisa jadi beberapa hari kemudian kami semua melayat di kediaman Kurosaki. Serius lho!

Waktu itu musim pertandingan. Tapi aku tidak mendampingi klub bola basket putra latih tanding. Kiyone-san, manajer yang asli, sudah pulih. Ingat kan kalau Aizen-sensei memakai kejadian musim panas dulu untuk membuatku jadi manajer klub basket? –soalnya waktu itu Kiyone-san mengalami kecelakaan– Karena anggaran sekolah hanya bisa membawa anggota klub, pelatih, dan seorang manajer, kami mengundi siapa yang akan ikut ke Gunma – waktu itu tuan rumahnya salah satu sekolah di Gunma – dan aku kalah.

Karena tidak ikut ke Gunma, aku bisa menonton Ichigo bertanding.

Duh... Kesannya aku datang demi Ichigo ya? Setengahnya sih iya. Tapi Ishida-san yang mengajakku. Waktu itu Ichigo seperti menjauhiku, dia bahkan tidak membalas ejekanku. Jadinya aku penasaran. Hihihihi...

Kata Ishida-san sih, Ichigo sedang tegang makanya jadi seperti itu. Dan karena di mata Ishida-san aku sangat penasaran, dia mengajakku. Dia bahkan memberiku _free pass_ ruang tunggu atlet. Tentu saja hal itu kurahasiakan dari Ichigo. Ichigo bisa tambah stres kalau tahu aku berniat menontonnya –sekarang sih, dia bakal _ngambek _jika aku tidak datang– Tapi aku juga berniat untuk mendukung yang lain kok.

**...**

Aku baru pertama kali melihat pertandingan kyudo secara langsung saat itu. Jangan kan secara langsung, jika disiarkan di televisi juga belum tentu aku mau menontonnya. Lagipula memang jarang kok acara pertandingan kyudo disiarkan di televisi. Kalah saing dengan pertandingan baseball.

Berkat kebaikan Kyouraku-sensei, aku mendapat tempat duduk dengan posisi yang sangat pas. Kyudoka senior memang beda ya? Hihihihi... aku jadi bisa melihat wajah tenang tapi tegang Ichigo. Ichigo turun di nomor beregu dan perorangan. Karena duduk di sebelah Kyouraku-sensei, aku jadi tahu kalau saat itu Ichigo melakukan sedikit kesalahan pada gerakan *ashibumidan *zanshin. Aku tidak begitu mengerti sih di mana letak salahnya –aku orang awam!– Oh ya, itu saat semua anggota reguler klub kyudo turun di pertandingan beregu. Ichigo dan Ishida-san satu regu.

'Tidak bisa dibiarkan!' pikirku.

Dengan _free pass_ yang diberikan Ishida-san, aku masuk ke ruang tunggu atlet. Sambil membawa papan _check list_ dan beberapa _yumi, _aku bertingkah seolah-olah aku ini manajer klub kyudo. Hahahahaha... Nekat! Ishida-san saja sampai terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba datang dan mengocehinya seolah-olah ia melakukan kesalahan di nomor tadi. Karena kuberitahu kalau Kyouraku-sensei datang, Ishida-san pergi untuk memberi salam padanya. Lalu giliran Ichigo yang terkejut.

"Hei Ichigo! Yang tadi itu jelek sekali tau!"

"Ru-rukia?" Wajah kaget Ichigo terlihat bodoh sekali.

"Apa-apaan yang tadi itu? Bodoh!"

"Kok kau bisa di sini?"

"Itu tidak penting! Kata Kyouraku-sensei, '_ashibumi_mu itu terlalu lemah! _Zanshin_nya berantakan! Sudah berapa tahun kau kuajari? Dasar jelek!' begitu katanya."

"Hei! Sensei tidak pernah menyebutku 'jelek' tau! Sensei cuma sering bilang 'bodoh'! ... Haaah... Sensei datang ya?"

"Hum-um... Sensei bilang, kau harus tenang dan fokus."

"Begitu?"

"Hei semangatlah! Sebentar lagi nomor perseorangan kan?"

"Ya... ya, ya, ya." Lalu Ichigo melakukan tindakan yang mengagetkanku.

PLUK...

"!"

Ichigo yang sedang duduk itu tiba-tiba menggengam kedua tanganku erat-erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada perutku –saat itu aku sedang berdiri– Jari-jariku sampai bisa merasakan jari-jari tangan tangan kanannya yang masih mengenakan *mitsugake. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, itu termasuk tindakan pelecehan kan?

"Haaahhh... Hahahaha... melihat wajahmu, hatiku jadi lemas," katanya.

"Bukan 'lemas' tapi 'lega', kan?" kukoreksi perkataannya. Seharusnya aku bukan mengoreksi perkataanya, tapi mendorongnya untuk menjauh kan? Tapi anehnya tidak kulakukan. Apa ya? Waktu itu seperti ada yang menahanku untuk terus berada dalam posisi yang demikian.

"Ya... itu maksudku. Sejak kapan kau menonton?" tanyanya.

"Sejak upacara pembukaan. Kenapa?"

"Jadi kau menontonku dari awal?"

"Memangnya salah? Lagipula aku datang bukan untuk mendukungmu saja kok! Aku datang untuk mendukung semua anggota klub sekolah kita!"

"Haahahaha... sama saja."

"Kau ini sedang apa? Harusnya kau siap-siap kan?"

"Transfer energi."

"Apaan tuh? Konyol sekali."

"Biarin!"

"Kurosaki! Siap-siap! Sebentar lagi, kita bertanding!" Ishida-san datang.

"Oke!" Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya dan melepaskan tanganku.

"Aku ke tempat dudukku saja ya!" Aku segera balik arah mau keluar dari ruang tunggu. Dan tiba-tiba saja...

"Rukia!"

"Ap-" Aku menoleh.

JEEPREET

Ichigo memotretku dalam keadaan tidak siap dengan ponselnya.

"APAAN SIH? CEPAT HAPUS!"

"Huahahaha... Lihat ini Ishida, wajahnya seperti ikan mas!"

"Jangan melawak terus Kurosaki! Sebentar lagi kita jadi musuh!" Ishida-san mendorong Ichigo untuk bersiap-siap.

'Apa-apaan dia itu? Orang aneh,' pikirku saat kembali ke tempat dudukku.

"Lho? Rukia-chan? Kau sakit?" tanya Kyouraku-sensei.

"Ah? Tidak kok."

"Wajahmu merah lho." Ketika kupegang, wajahku memang panas.

'Kenapa nih?'

"Mungkin cuma masuk angin, Sensei."

"Yakin?"

Saat aku memalingkan wajahku dari Kyouraku-sensei, aku melihat Yadoumaru-senpai, Senpai juga sedang melihatku. Sekejap saja wajahku tidak terasa panas lagi. Yadoumaru-senpai tersenyum melihatku.

**...**

Ichigo dan Ishida-san saling bersaing. Menurut Kyouraku-sensei secara keseluruhan *hassetsu mereka sudah jauh lebih baik. Mereka saling bersaing mendapatkan *touteki terbanyak. Mungkin karena merasa satu sama lain adalah rival ya?

Tahun itu gelar juara perorangan ada di sekolah kami. Ishida-san peringkat pertama dan Ichigo di peringkat kedua dengan selisih nilai yang beda tipis –tahun berikutnya Ichigo di urutan pertama dan Ishida-san di urutan kedua– Kami juga menang di nomor beregu, meskipun di nomor perorangan putri kami tidak mendapatkan peringkat. Kyouraku-sensei sendiri puas dengan hasil yang diperoleh Ichigo.

Saat pulang, aku melihat Yadoumaru-senpai dan Ichigo bicara berdua saja. Dan lagi-lagi wajah Ichigo merah karena malu.

**...**

Rencana Chizuru-san dan Momo chan untuk mengurung Ichigo dan aku di ruang peralatan olahraga saat festival tidak terlaksana. Mereka serius berencana seperti itu lho! Saat itu Ichigo absen karena ikut syuting. Benar kan kalau Ichigo menikmati aktivitas baruya?

Kira-kira sebulan atau dua bulan sebelumnya Ichigo dinyatakan lulus audisi. Memang bukan peran yang mencolok, tapi itu kesempatan besar buat Ichigo. Awalnya aku sempat kaget saat Ichigo bilang dia ikut audisi. Tapi aku yakin Ichigo mampu melakukannya. Selain karena bakat yang diwarisi dari ibunya –ibunya Ichigo dulu aktris panggung di sebuah teater– Ichigo adalah orang yang selalu bersungguh-sungguh dalam segala hal. Dan memang Ichigo berhasil mendapatkan peran itu.

Jujur, aku saat itu merasa sepi.

Oh ya, kelas kami membuat stand rumah hantu. Ini idenya Mizuiro. Kelas sebelah kami membuat kafe dan drama. Ichigo kalau tidak absen saat itu, dapat peran *kappa. Aku dapat peran sebagai *yuurei di bawah pohon willow. Aku dapat giliran _shift_ kedua.

Selagi menunggu giliran, aku dan 'hantu-hantu' yang lain ikut dengan Inoue yang jadi pemilik toko untuk mempromosikan stand kelas kami. Tentu saja kostum kami ditutupi dengan jubah sehingga yang lain tidak tahu kami akan jadi 'hantu' yang seperti apa. Make-upnya juga belum dipasang. Setelah tugas promosi selesai aku jalan-jalan mengikuti festival.

Saat melintas di aula, aku mendapati kelas 1-3 memainkan drama 'Romeo dan Juliet'. Karena penasaran Honda-san mengajakku untuk menontonnya. Awalnya sih seperti biasa, adegan sesuai dengan naskah yang sudah umum kuketahui –Momo-chan sangat suka drama ini– Tapi, mereka memasukkan adegan, lebih tepatnya insiden, balkon yang dulu terjadi. Dari kursi penonton, aku bisa melihat bagaimana pemeran 'Tybalt' memeluk erat 'Angelica'.

'Kami waktu itu tidak seperti itu!' teriakku dalam hati. Lalu aku menyeret Honda-san keluar. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, waktu itu kan hanya kecelakaan! Kenapa sih sampai dimasukkan ke dalam naskah? Harusnya mereka tahu, dalam kisah aslinya 'Angelica' itu wanita paruh baya!

'Benar-benar deh!'

Kemudian aku dan Honda-san berpisah.

Aku mengunjungi kelasnya Renji. Mereka membuat kafe yang sungguh... IMUT! Renji berperan sebagai butler! Aku yakin dia sudah gatal untuk membuka setelannya, wajahnya tampak tersiksa. Kalau melihat celemek para pelayan yang penuh renda-renda, bisa dipastikan ini idenya Momo-chan. Hahahaha... sampai sekarang Renji sangat malu dan akan mengamuk jika foto-fotonya saat itu diperlihatkan. Baginya, berperan jadi butler kafe imut-imut itu adalah aib seumur hidup.

Tapi kue-kue yang disajikan di stand kafe mereka sungguh enak! Lalu timbul niatku untuk mengganggu Ichigo. Aku meminta tolong Renji –sebagai butler, ia harus melayani dengan sepenuh hati– untuk memotretku yang sedang makan kue. Lalu foto itu kukirim lewat _e-mail_ dengan ponselku.

_From: Rukia K._

_Subject: Pasti mau juga kan?_

_Hehehe.._

_Attachment file: me. jpg_

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Ichigo membalasnya.

_From: Ichigo K._

_Subject: Re: Pasti mau juga kan?_

_Mau... itu kafenya siapa?_

* * *

><p><em>From: Rukia K.<em>

_Subject: Jangan kaget_

_Stand kelasnya Renji dan Momo-chan. _

_Ps: Renji jadi butler xp_

* * *

><p><em>From: Ichigo K.<em>

_Subject: Re: Jangan kaget_

_Wkwkwkwk... fotonya mana?_

* * *

><p><em>From: Rukia K.<em>

_Subject: Re:Re: Jangan kaget_

_Nanti kukasih liat hehehe..._

* * *

><p><em>From: Ichigo K.<em>

_Subject: Re:Re:Re: Jangan kaget_

_cetak yang banyak! Eh kuenya enak ga?_

* * *

><p><em>From: Rukia K.<em>

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Jangan kaget_

_Enak banget! ^o^/_

* * *

><p><em>From: Ichigo K.<em>

_Subject: beliin donk_

_Please... =3=_

* * *

><p><em>From: Rukia K.<em>

_Subject: Re: beliin donk_

_Beres! Nanti kuanterin k rumahmu _

* * *

><p><em>From: Ichigo K.<em>

_Subject: Re:Re: beliin donk_

_Thanx! itu kostummu kostum apa? Kostum putri?_

* * *

><p><em>From: Rukia K.<em>

_Subject: Re:Re:Re: beliin donk_

_Yuurei pohon willow_

* * *

><p><em>From: Ichigo K.<em>

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: beliin donk_

_Nice... _take_ bentar lagi, bye_

_E-mail_ berhenti di situ.

Setelah _e-mail_ terakhir itu, aku merasa seperti sedang main ayunan. Hihihihi... kupikir karena efek cokelat yang ada dalam _cake_ yang kumakan. Menurut kalian?

Musim dingin berikutnya, drama Ichigo diputar di *NHK. Ternyata Ichigo dapat peran sebagai pelayan *Mitsuhide Akechi. Kakek yang memang sangat menyukai drama sejarah merekamnya.

"Rukia! Coba lihat! Ichigo-kun ada di tv! Jangan lupa direkam! Cepat!"

"Iya Kek!"

**Bersambung...**

Halo! Uki dateng dgn chap 10 nya! Yg merasa kurang cenat-cenut, uki punya tang lho! Ntar reader uki cubit pake tang, pasti deh ngerasa cenat-cenut... #tabok... btw pas pertandingan atletx pake keikogi ya... trus baca juga glossary chap sebelumnya

please tinggalin komen buat chap ini **RnR!**

Glossary:

~ashibumi: fondasi awal dalam kyudo

~zanshin: posisi sesaat setelah hanare (melepaskan anak panah)

~hassetsu: the eight fundamental stages of shooting

~mitsugake: sarung tangan 3 jari yg biasa dipake kyudoka

~touteki: panah kena sasaran

~yuurei: hantu gentayangan

~kappa: siluman yg mirip katak dan kura2

~NHK: saluran tv nasional Jepang

~Mitsuhide Akechi: tokoh sejarah Jepang jaman Azuchi-Momoyama


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

Drama sejarah tentang konflik *Nobunaga Oda dan Mitsuhide Akechi sepanjang 32 episode yang dimana Ichigo ikut berpartisipasi, ditayangkan di NHK setiap Selasa jam setengah sembilan malam dengan durasi 49 menit jika tanpa iklan. Ichigo yang berperan sebagai salah satu pelayan Mitsuhide hanya tampil sebanyak 3 episode. Meski demikian, kakek menyukainya –menurut kakek, akting yang dibawakan Ichigo jauh lebih baik daripada aktor yang memainkan peran *Ranmaru Mori–

"_Tuan, utusan Shogun menyampaikan perintah!"_

"_... Imamura! Bawa orang-orangmu ke selatan bukit!"_

"_Siap, Jenderal!"_

"_Tuan?"_

"Kakek! Ada telepon!"

"Ya! Rukia buatkan teh!"

"Baik!"

PITTSS

"_Jadi dengan kekuatan shoseiki, Armageddon bisa dikalahkan?"_

"_Tapi kalau menggunakannya, kau akan mati, Daisuke!"_

"_Jika tidak kulakukan, bumi akan hancur!"_

"_Jangan Daisuke! Biar aku dan Kyuubi saja yang menghadapinya!"_

"_Ryu!"_

"_Lukamu masih belum sembuh! Dengan tubuh seperti itu, Armageddon bukan tandinganmu!"_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Aku akan mengulur waktu untukmu."_

"_Kenapa kau mau lakukan itu! Kau ini lebih lemah dariku!"_

"_Karena kita ini teman, kan?"_

"_Ryu... Daisuke..."_

"_Hahahaha... kenapa kau menangis Nanami?"_

PITTSS

"_Jenderal Mitsuhide!"_

"_Semua! Lindungi jenderal!"_

"Kok diganti, Ru-"

"Kenapa kau di sini, Byakuya? Bukannya besok kau ujian? Jangan nonton anime terus!"

"Yah... Kek, ini episode terakhir..."

"Belajar!"

Drama itu jadi drama yang ratingnya tertinggi sepanjang musim dingin. Oleh karena itu, biarpun Ichigo adalah pemain baru, semua hal tentang Ichigo mulai dicari. Banyak analis mengatakan bahwa seorang pemain baru tidak akan dikenal oleh masyarakat dari usia muda jika tidak tampil dalam sebuah kuis atau drama remaja. Nyatanya, Ichigo justru mulai terkenal secara nasional karena drama sejarah ini. Aktingnya banyak menuai kritik postif, Ichigo disebut-sebut sebagai calon bintang yang akan datang dan berbagai tawaran pekerjaan mengalir lancar.

Yah... Selain hal yang positif tentu saja ada hal yang negatif. Salah satunya adalah banyaknya papparazi yang mengincar foto Ichigo. Tentu saja mereka bukan mengincar foto wajah Ichigo saat ia bekerja, tapi wajah Ichigo yang 'lain'.

**...**

**Try Me! : My and His Affair**

Saat kejadian yang menghebohkan karena Ichigo –yang pertama kali bagiku– itu kami sudah kelas 3.

Di tahun terakhir kami sebagai siswa itu aku dan Ichigo tidak sekelas. Ichigo sekelas dengan Ishida-san, sedangkan aku sekelas dengan Mizuiro-san, Chizuru-san dan Chad. Waktu itu sulit untuk kami bayangkan kalau kurang genap dari setahun lagi kami benar-benar akan berpisah –bukan soal antara aku dan Ichigo lho!– Saat pembagian kelas saja, aku sedikit kaget karena tidak sekelas lagi dengan Ichigo.

Tentu saja di awal tahun itu Yadoumaru-senpai lulus dan dapat rekomendasi dari *Universitas Sophia –meski kemudian senpai menolaknya, namun senpai tetap melanjutkan studinya di Tokyo–

Pada saat kelulusan Yadoumaru-senpai, aku merasa kecurigaan yang sudah lama kupendam makin menjadi. Kami, para kouhai menunggu para senpai selesai upacara kelulusan. Biasanya Ichigo tidak pernah hadir di upacara kelulusan, saat kelulusan Matsuda-senpai yang notabene mantan kapten klub kyudo saja Ichigo tidak datang. Tapi dia datang saat upacara kelulusan Yadoumaru-senpai.

Ichigo khusus membawakan senpai sebuah buket mawar merah, yang membuat heboh para senpai dan kouhai yang hadir. Termasuk aku. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang. Lalu aku menemukan mereka. Tidak sengaja, tentu saja. Mereka bicara berdua di ruang klub sastra. Saat itulah aku baru sadar kalau Ichigo tidak pernah memanggil senpai dengan panggilan 'Yadoumaru-senpai' tapi 'Risa-san'. Mereka berdua terlibat pembicaraan serius. Dan baik itu Yadoumaru-senpai maupun Ichigo sama-sama merona merah.

Kuputuskan untuk menjauh dari sana. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Tapi Ochi-sensei memintaku untuk memanggil Shihouin-sensei. Dan di koridor dekat ruang kesehatan, aku mendengar Yadoumaru-senpai sedang berbicara dengan sekelompok siswi.

"A-anu..."

"..."

"A-anu... Ma-maaf, tapi..."

"Ayo semangat, Miyuki-chan!"

"Mau bicara apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya se-senpai punya hubungan apa dengan Kurosaki-senpai?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan kalah Miyuki!"

"Saya sering melihat senpai bicara berdua saja dengan Kurosaki-senpai... Lalu saya..."

"Langsung saja, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Kau menyukai Kurosaki-kun?"

"I-iya."

"Maaf saja ya, Tanaka-san. Aku memang punya hubungan khusus dengan Kurosaki-kun."

DEGG

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Limbung.

Dan di pintu gerbang sekolah, Yadoumaru-senpai mencium pipi Ichigo.

**...**

Setelah itu, Ichigo makin sibuk, ditambah kami sekarang kami beda kelas, aku merasa kesepian. Selain pemotretan, drama dan iklan, Ichigo juga mulai mencoba layar perak. Dengan begitu, jadwalnya semakin padat. Bahkan menurut Ishida-san, Ichigo sering tidak hadir. Awalnya karena kupikir kami sudah sangat terbiasa untuk bertengkar dan bertaruh, makanya aku merasa kesepian.

Meski masih sering saling berbalas _e-mail_, aku merasa tidak puas.

Tahun itu terjadi dua peristiwa yang menggemparkan dalam kehidupanku. Yang pertama adalah terungkapnya kekasih Momo-chan. Sudah kusebutkan kan kalau Momo-chan punya kekasih rahasia? Tidak hanya aku dan Ran-chan yang gempar, tapi juga seisi sekolah.

Kekasih rahasia Momo-chan adalah Aizen-sensei.

Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk mengenai hubungan mereka berdua! Salah satu siswa kelas 2 yang melihat mereka berdua kencan di taman hiburan dan memotretnya. Lalu foto itu langsung menyebar dan akhirnya sampai di dewan guru dan orang tua siswa.

Hujatan dan cacian ditujukan kepada Momo-chan dan Aizen-sensei. Bahkan Momo-chan menerima hal yang lebih buruk dari itu. Renjilah yang melindungi Momo-chan saat sebotol air mineral yang masih penuh dijatuhkan ke arah Momo-chan dari lantai dua. Memang Aizen-sensei terlihat licik, tapi beliau adalah pengajar dan guru pembimbing yang baik bagiku. Aku dan semua anggota klub basket putera tidak terima dengan hal itu. Kami hampir tawuran dengan anak-anak klub judo. Klub kyudo memilih diam dan bersikap netral, sementara komite berkebun melindungi Momo-chan. Karena beban mental yang berat, Momo-chan jatuh sakit.

Tepat sebelum rapat antara pihak sekolah dan orang tua siswa digelar, Aizen-sensei mengundurkan diri dan pindah mengajar di prefektur yang jauh dari Saitama. Setelah itu, Shihouin-sensei yang menjabat sebagai guru pembimbing klub basket.

**...**

Kepergian Aizen-sensei membuat Momo-chan terpuruk. Dan dengan gayanya yang cuek, Ichigo mencoba menghibur Momo-chan. Itulah awal dari peristiwa menggemparkan yang kedua.

Ichigo memberi dua lembar tiket pertunjukan teater untuk Momo-chan dan aku. Bukan hanya kami berdua saja sih yang diberi, Chad, Ran-chan dan Tsukishima-san juga. Dan yah..., Yadoumaru-senpai juga. Pertunjukan drama yang diangkat dari kisah kabuki yang terkenal *Agemaki no Miura-ya. Ichigo mendapat peran di drama ini.

Lalu terjadilah hal yang memicu kegemparan.

Aku menemui Ichigo di belakang panggung, tepatnya ruang rias pemain. Sepertinya kebiasaan menerobos masukku sudah menjadi hobi ya? Dan di sana hanya ada Ichigo dan beberapa staf kostum.

"Kubawakan mawar nih! Maaf ya, bukan *mawar ungu."

"Wahahaha... Kau terlalu pendek untuk jadi 'Si Mawar Ungu'! Lagipula, buket bunga seharusnya diberikan sebelum atau sesudah pertunjukan!"

"Kau ini, padahal sudah kubawakan buket mawar tapi malah meledek lalu protes. Tidak jadi saja, ah!"

"Jangan dong!"

"Tegang ya?"

"Ya. Kelihatan ya?"

"Di atas tadi tidak terlihat kok."

"Benar?"

"He-eh."

"..."

"..."

"Uhh." Salah satu staf memindahkan tangga dan debunya masuk ke mataku.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma kemasukan debu saja."

"Jangan dikucek! Sini."

"Uhh."

"Buka matamu yang lebar."

"Tidak bisa."

"Sebentar saja. Tahan..."

FUHH

Kami berdua tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikan kami. Dua hari kemudian foto kami berdua saat itu –yang sekilas seperti berciuman, lengan salah satu staf menutupi area bibir kami– terpampang di majalah.

Aku dan Ichigo jadi dikejar-kejar untuk dimintai penjelasan. Entah itu reporter, wartawan lokal, maupun bibi tetangga sebelah. Itulah pertama kalinya aku merasa kasihan pada selebritas. Mereka kehilangan ruang privasinya. Dan aku kembali mengalami teror yang dilancarkan para penggemar Ichigo. Aku sih berharap kehebohan itu cepat berlalu dan terus mendoakan supaya artis-artis lain membuat sensasi yang lebih heboh. Tapi nihil.

Waktu itu aku, yang memang tugas piket, datang pagi-pagi sekali. Saat melintasi koridor, aku di dorong masuk ke salah satu stall toilet wanita dan dikunci di sana –pintunya diganjal dengan sapu– Tidak berhenti di situ, mereka juga menyiramku. Aku mendengar suara tawa puas mereka, tapi aku diam saja. 'Jangan pernah menunjukkan bahwa kau dalam keadaan terpojok', ajaran kakek benar-benar kuterapkan. Jika aku marah apalagi menangis, mereka akan tambah antusias bukan?

Ketika suara langkah kaki mereka mulai menjauh, aku berusaha membuka pintu tapi tidak bisa. Saat akan kudobrak paksa, suara Ichigo terdengar dari balik pintu stall toilet.

"Jangan ditendang."

KREEEKK

"Wah, kau seperti tikus kecebur got, ya Rukia?"

"ICHIGO? NGAPAIN KAMU DI TOLET CEWEK?"

"Toilet cowok sedang dibersihkan! Hei! Jangan lihat aku seolah-olah aku ini maniak dong!"

"Habisnya, mencurigakan."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ya, ke kelas dong."

"Dengan baju basah begitu? Ikut aku!"

Ichigo menyeretku ke kyudojo dan menyuruhku untuk pakai _keikogi_, sementara seragamku di keringkan. Ichigo sendiri juga mengganti pakaiannya dan mulai latihan pagi.

"Sudah lama, ya? Tidak melihatmu latihan seperti ini."

"Iya juga ya?"

"Aku boleh coba tidak?"

"Boleh. Coba saja untuk memanah *makiwara yang di sana."

"Ughh..., keras sekali."

"Jelas saja. _Yumi_nya tidak sesuai untukmu. Eh Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Tenang saja soal wartawan-wartawan itu. Manajerku sudah mengatur rencana."

**...**

Setelah pakaian seragamku kering, aku kembali memakai seragamku dan kembali ke kelas. Sedangkan Ichigo masih membereskan peralatan di kyudojo. Saat melintas di depan kelas 3-4, Inoue-san memanggilku.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya soal foto itu... Apa benar? Apa kau pacarnya Kurosaki-kun?"

"..." Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu untuk menjawab apa. Kulihat wajah Inoue-san sangat serius.

'Masa sih?' pikirku. '... Apa perlu kujawab kami hanya bertaruh?'

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Kami hanya te-"

"Kami berdua memang pasangan kekasih. Ada yang salah?" Ichigo muncul di belakangku.

"Ichigo!"

"Ponselmu tertinggal nih," katanya sambil menyodorkan ponselku.

"Be-begitu ya? Ti-tidak ada yang salah kok... A-aku permisi." Sosok Inoue-san bergegas menuju gedung barat. Sepertinya ia menuju dojo klub karate. Aku mendorong Ichigo menuju tangga.

"Ichigo! Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kita ini-"

"Pacaran."

"Maksudnya apa?"

"Selama kita tidak bertaruh untuk putus atau merasa bosan, status kita 'pacaran' kan?"

**Bersambung...**

Yuuhuu...! gimana dengan chap 11 ini? Oh ya mo promo nih! Uki kmrn publish fic "Kamu Kan Punya Papa! ?" di pair Zaraki-Yachiru rate M! #mungkin udah ada yg tau ya? Rate M gara2 ada Ichiruki tamarin n kata2 ga sopan n sekarang udah update! Komen, kritik, flame? Boleh! **RnR!**

Glossary:

~Oda Nobunaga: jenderal paling berpengaruh n memerintah pada masa Momochi-Azuyama

~Ranmaru Mori: pelayan setia Nobunaga

~Sophia University: salah satu universitas swasta bergengsi di Jepang

~Agemaki no Miura-ya: salah satu lakon kabuki terkenal selain Koyuki Benten n Sannin Kichisa

~mawar ungu: bunga yang biasa dikirimkan Masumi Hayami buat Maya Kitajima di Garasu no Kamen

~makiwara: sasaran tembak untuk pemula


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

"Ruki-chan, kalau wajahmu seperti itu, banyak yang mau 'menempel' padamu lho!"

"HUWAAA!" Gin-san tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan wajahku sambil menyorot wajahnya sendiri dengan senter. Hari itu Gin-san datang menginap, dan memang sering menginap di rumahku.

Gin-san itu teman kakakku sejak SMA hingga sekarang, mereka akrab sekali. Dia suka sekali menggoda aku dan kakakku. Ingat CD Scorpions yang dulu pernah kupinjam dari kakakku? Itu kompensasi dari Gin-san karena sudah merusak _mood_ kakakku seharian. Hingga saat ini aku masih tidak kuat dengan candaannya. Terlalu menakutkan!

Aku memang tidak takut dengan film atau cerita horor, tapi lain kalau hal-hal berbau horor tersebut datangnya dari Gin-san. Mau tahu kenapa? Alasannya adalah Gin-san memiliki sensibilitas tinggi terhadap mahluk halus –serius lho!– Dan rumah Gin-san adalah kuil di atas bukit yang halaman belakangnya kompleks kuburan tua –yang kata kakek sudah ada sejak jaman kakek buyut masih kecil– yang sangat luas! Terkadang aku bisa merasakan hawa-hawa dingin di sekitarnya. Kata kakakku, Gin-san memang sering diikuti oleh yang seperti 'itu'.

"Jii-chan sudah menunggu tehnya tuh! Ruki-chan, hari ini aneh deh. 'Takako-chan' khawatir lho." Takako, salah satu roh yang menurut Gin-san sering mengikutinya, sedangkan Jii-chan maksudnya adalah kakekku. Gin-san memang hobi memberi nama panggilan yang sok akrab.

"Jangan bercanda, Gin-san!"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Sungguhan kok! 'Shinsuke' saja sampai bertaut alisnya, nih!" Gin-san menunjuk ruang kosong antara lemari dan kulkas.

"Sudah deh, Gin-san. Ga lucu tahu!"

"Oh, jangan-jangan karena pacarmu mau datang ya? Pantas, Byakuya seperti siap meledak seperti itu."

Benar. Hari itu Ichigo datang ke rumahku. Ichigo memang pernah datang ke rumah sebelumnya sih –selain menggendongku pulang saat demam dulu– tapi kali ini dia datang sebagai pacarku.

Ribut-ribut mengenai foto waktu itu selesai dengan penjelasan dari pihak manajemen Ichigo bahwa foto itu adalah foto saat Ichigo berlatih untuk peran berikutnya, dan perempuan yang difoto bersama Ichigo –maksudnya aku– adalah pemain teater yang membantu Ichigo berlatih. Kata Urahara-san, manajer Ichigo, sengaja disebut demikian supaya baik Ichigo, maupun aku tidak diburu oleh wartawan gosip lebih jauh lagi. Untungnya wajahku tidak begitu jelas terlihat. Yah... Pihak manajemen terpaksa berbohong, dan Ichigo sendiri terpaksa ikut audisi peran di film drama percintaan, meski bukan tokoh utama, untuk mewujudkan kebohongan tersebut. Menurut Urahara-san sih bagus buat mengasah kemampuan akting Ichigo.

Dan Ichigo datang ke rumah untuk menjelaskan pada kakek masalah foto itu. Kakek tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di majalah sih! Kakek mana bisa dibohongi soal wajahku!

Saat aku melangkah keluar dari dapur bersama Gin-san, tiba-tiba saja di belakangku terasa dingin.

"Wah? Kau sampai kemari? Ada apa?" Gin-san bicara sendiri. Kakakku sih sudah biasa, tapi tidak denganku!

"Jangan khawatir, cerita saja... Aku akan dengar sampai selesai." Aku tinggalkan saja Gin-san yang duduk di depan pintu dapur.

Ichigo datang tepat saat aku menghidangkan teh untuk kakek. Untungnya Gin-san memiliki firasat yang bagus, jadinya aku sudah membuat teh untuk Ichigo juga. Kakek sangat senang ketika Ichigo datang, tapi tidak dengan kakakku. Kakak langsung kembali ke kamar setelah Ichigo memberi salam padanya –kakek sedang mengambil papan *Go dari kamarnya–

"Sedang apa kau, Gin?" suara kakak terdengar hingga ruang tengah.

"Mendengarkan curhat. Sudah selesai kok."

"Bangun dan segera selesaikan tugas kita!"

"E-eh! Nanti dulu! Aku mau melihat pacarnya Ruki-chan!"

DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...

"Halo, selamat sore! Saya Gin Ichimaru!"

"Se-selamat sore," balas Ichigo yang kaget karena lagi-lagi Gin-san muncul dengan menyenter wajahnya sendiri.

"Tolong jaga adik saya, ya! Fufufufu... Ruki-chan, seleramu boleh juga!"

"Gin-san!"

"GIN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBERI RESTU! KAU INI BUKAN KAKAKNYA RUKIA!"

"Ah... Dasar Byakuya *siscom! Aku kan juga mau punya adik perempuan."

"CEPAT SELESAIKAN TUGAS! LALU SANA PULANG KE KUBURAN!" Kakakku menyeret Gin-san.

"Kejamnya! Hiks!"

**...**

**Try Me! : What A Feeling**

Saat itu sudah akhir musim gugur.

Aku sudah tidak lagi aktif di klub basket putra dan komite berkebun karena sudah serah terima jabatan, sama seperti semua anak kelas tiga yang lain. Mizuiro-san dan yang lain telah mencapai pencapaian terbaik klub basket putra dengan lolos hingga babak perempat final *Inter High. Ichigo, selain karirnya di bisnis hiburan, berhasil menembus tingkat nasional kejuaran kyudo bersama Ishida-san dan Megumi-san, salah satu trio Kurosaki.

Euforia karyawisata, selama lima hari, telah selesai. Kelasku, 3-C dan kelas 3-G –kelasnya Renji dan Momo– pergi ke Kyoto, sedangkan kelas 3-A dan 3-F –kelasnya Inoue-san dan Tatsuki-san– pergi ke Osaka. Macam-macam sih peristiwa yang terjadi, tapi yang paling kuingat adalah saat aku, Renji, Mizuiro-san, Asano-san, Honda-san, Rio-san, Momo-chan Chad dan Megumi-san kesasar di *Gion pada malam hari. Tapi karena tempatnya bagus, kami malah sibuk foto-foto. Narsis! Hahahaha...! Festival budaya tahun itu juga telah selesai digelar. Kelasku membuka kafe sedangkan kelas Ichigo membuat bazaar. Kelasnya Renji dan Momo sih membuat pertunjukkan boneka tali dengan cerita *Gundam! –ada-ada saja–

Mengenai Inoue-san, sebelum libur musim panas ia mengaku padaku –Ichigo, kau sempat membuat kami perang dingin lho!– Inoue-san sudah menyukai Ichigo sejak SMP, meski kami tidak satu SMP. Ingat kan, kalau waktu SMP, Ichigo sudah tenar? Inoue-san mendengar cerita tentang Ichigo dari Tatsuki-san dan dikenalkan padanya, tapi tidak pernah berani menyatakannya pada Ichigo. Waktu itu aku heran, sebab saat SMP dulu Ichigo itu sedang badung-badungnya!

"Maaf, Kuchiki-san. Aku belum bisa menerima kalau Kuchiki-san pacarnya Kurosaki-kun."

Sejak itu Inoue-san tidak berbicara padaku lagi, sampai pengumuman kelulusan ujian masuk universitas. Saat itu Inoue-san minta maaf padaku karena sudah berlaku bodoh dan berkata kejam padaku. Kami berbaikan kembali.

Sedangkan Momo-chan, meski masih jadi masalah bagi orang tuanya, tetap melanjutkan kisah cintanya dengan Aizen-sensei. Mereka melanjutkan hubungan jarak jauh. Aku masih ingat ketika Momo-chan mendapat kartu pos musim panas dari Sensei, wajahnya seperti orang yang menemukan harta karun di belakang rumahnya –Momo-chan bahkan jadi lebih berisik dari Ran-chan!– Pokoknya mereka tetap mesra.

Awal musim gugur tahun itu, Aizen-sensei datang kepada ibunya Momo-chan –setelah cerai, Momo-chan ikut ibunya– dan melamar Momo-chan! Hebatkan? Ayahnya Momo-chan tidak setuju, tapi tidak dengan ibunya. Meski ibunya bilang kalau pembicaraan pernikahan itu dilanjutkan setelah Momo-chan selesai akademi –Kalian tahu? Mereka benar-benar menikah lho! Begitu lulus akademi, Aizen-sensei dan Momo-chan segera mengurus pendaftaran pernikahan mereka. Hehehe... Aku dan Ran-chan jadi pendamping wanitanya!–

Kembali ke masa kelas tiga. Melihat Momo-chan dan Aizen-sensei yang tetap mesra meski berjauhan membuatku merasa, galau. Yep! Mengenai hubunganku dengan Ichigo. Aku merasa hubungan, atau lebih tepatnya perasaanku, tidak jelas. Padahal bisa saja aku meminta putus darinya kan? Tapi hal itu tidak kulakukan.

'Aku kenapa sih?'

Dan aku mendapat jawabannya gara-gara tipu daya Ran-chan!

**...**

Hari itu aku datang ke sebuah kafe karena permintaan atau permohonan, yang kata Ran-chan seumur hidup, menyangkut hidup dan matinya. Dan itu adalah permintaan untuk melengkapi jumlah anggota... *goukon!

Ran-chan memang tidak pernah melewatkan hal ini, padahal waktu itu Ran-chan masih bersama Tsukishima-san. Katanya, dia masih penasaran sama pria misterius yang dulu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Begitu penasarannya, sampai Ran-chan menipuku –Ran-chan bilang kalau dia butuh bantuan untuk menyiapkan upacara *sadou– Jujur, itu pengalaman pertamaku mengikuti _goukon_.

Entah kenapa lawan jenis yang kutemui di sana membuatku mual. Sok pamer kekayaanlah! Simpati palsulah! Gaya dibuat-buatlah! Sampai tipe yang memang benar-benar tertarik mengikuti _goukon_ karena keseksian siswi SMA Nishi –sekolah Ran-chan memang terkenal sih!– Aku tidak begitu tertarik bercakap-cakap dengan mereka.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san suka dengan Chappy... Imut banget dech!"

'Ichigo ga bakal bicara seperti itu.'

"Yah aku lumayan populer sih! Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi surat cinta di lokerku bisa 15 pucuk! Hahahaha! Repot!"

'Ichigo dapat lebih dari 30 setiap hari, tapi tidak pernah bilang kalau itu merepotkan.'

"Aku? Aku pilih basket karena populer sih! Makanya setengah-setengah, payah! Aku memalukan ya?"

'Bodoh! Pilih klub itu bukan karena populer! Ichigo saja menekuni kyudo karena benar-benar suka, meski jarinya berdarah!'

"Kabur dong! Guruku seram sih! Kalau Matsumoto-chan bagaimana?"

'Yang benar saja! Biarpun Sajin-sensei dan Zaraki-san itu galak, tapi Ichigo tidak pernah kabur tuh!'

"Eh? Yang benar? Aku juga suka The Rolling Stones gara-gara Aanaeiro bilang suka! Kita sama ya!"

Aku heran kenapa Ran-chan dan teman-temannya betah berbicara dengan mereka. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ada cowok yang seperti mereka. Apa mungkin terlalu lama bergaul dengan Ichigo, Ishida-san, Chad, Mizuiro-san, Grimm, Kira maupun Renji. Mereka sungguh lebih payah daripada Asano-san. Setidaknya Asano-san mengikuti klub tenis karena memang suka tenis, dan seragam rok mini klub tenis putri. Tanpa kusadari aku jadi membanding-bandingkan mereka dengan Ichigo.

'Ichigo sehari-harinya tidak pernah berbicara dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat. Ichigo biarpun kelihatan angin-anginan, selalu menyempatkan latihan kyudo. Ichigo kalau tersenyum, tersenyum tulus. Tidak dibuat-buat. Ichigo tidak pernah merasa direpotkan oleh tumpukan surat cinta di lokernya. Ichigo tidak pernah mengikuti gaya selebritas yang sedang naik daun. Kenapa aku membanding-bandingkan mereka sih? Padahal Ichigo itu...'

"Rukia-chan? Kenapa? Dari tadi diam saja," tanya Ran-chan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Ran-chan. Cuma sedang berpikir sedikit saja."

"Eh! Ada yang nonton drama '*Honnouji'?" tanya salah satu teman Ran-chan. 'Honnouji' adalah drama sejarah yang mengangkat nama Ichigo.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" seru yang lain.

"Aku tidak suka drama sejarah! Pass dech!"

"Ichigo Kanzaki juga berperan di 'Swallowtail Butterfly' lho!" Kanzaki, nama keluarga ibunya Ichigo yang dijadikan sebagai nama panggung.

"Aku sudah lihat lho! Adegan ciumannya manis sekali!"

PRAANGG

Tanganku menyenggol jatuh sebuah gelas. Berantakan sekali.

"Rukia-chan tidak apa-apa?"

"Kuchiki-chan terluka?"

"Wah tidak disangka Kuchiki-san ceroboh juga! Berantakan sekali!"

"Ada yang terluka? Kurang hati-hati nih. Kuchiki-chan pakai sapu tanganku saja, Ran, kau bawa plester tidak?"

"Bawa kok, Michiru. Nih! Rukia-chan sini tanganmu."

"Hampir saja kena ponselku."

Aku jadi teringat sewaktu dulu ke _family restaurant_ bersama Ichigo. Aku juga memecahkan gelas.

"_Lihat-lihat dong! Bagaimana kalau tanganmu sampai terluka?"_

'Aku..., ternyata memang menyukai Ichigo...'

**...**

Sewaktu acara _goukon_ selesai salah satu cowok, Murai-san, berniat jalan ke stasiun bersama. Soalnya Ran-chan tiba-tiba saja berlari karena melihat si pria misterius –aku tidak tahu yang mana, soalnya ramai sih– Karena sudah mulai gelap dan kebetulan searah, ya aku iyakan saja. Tapi sepanjang jalan kepalaku penuh dengan Ichigo.

'Mungkin karena ini ya, aku merasa aneh saat melihat Ichigo dan Yadoumaru-senpai? Lalu bagaimana? Hubungan kami sudah aneh dari awal...'

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Murai-san gara-gara itu. Aku baru sadar setelah terasa benda asing di jariku. Murai-san mencoba menggandeng tanganku. Tapi sebelum aku menepis tangannya, Ichigo memanggilku.

"Oy! Rukia! Kakek bisa marah kalau tidak segera pulang!"

"Ichigo? Kok?"

"He? Malah bingung? Bukannya kau minta dijemput?"

"Kuchiki-san, siapa dia?"

"_Pacarku_."

Setelah itu Murai-san terlihat terburu-buru dan pamit. Dia bilang kalau ada urusan mendadak. Aneh.

"Siapa?"

"Murai-san, yang juga ikut _goukon_."

"Ooh..."

"Rasanya aku tidak minta dijemput."

"Tapi ini _e-mail_ dari ponselmu kan?" Ichigo menunjukkan ponselnya padaku.

_From: Rukia K._

_Subject: Gimana nich? Jempuut!_

_Aku sepertinya dalam bahaya! Tempat ini menyeramkan, aku takut! Aku di kafe dekat tempat bowling. A.S.A.P._

Aku melongo.

"Ini bukan aku! Ini Ran-chan seenaknya pakai ponselku!"

"Apa?"

"Pantas saja dia tiba-tiba kabur! Dasar!"

"Haah... Sudah terlanjur datang, apa boleh buat. Ayo jalan!"

Kami pulang bersama jadinya. Tapi Ichigo berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku, lumayan jauh. Karena banyak pikiran, jalanku melambat.

"Tumben jalanmu lambat begitu. Sakit?"

"..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh Ichigo, rambutmu jadi hitam ya?"

"Ini? Soalnya perannya berambut hitam. Temporer kok. Bisa hilang kalau keramas."

"Kau... total ya kalau sudah berperan?"

"Soalnya aku suka." Langkahku terhenti.

"Soal _kissing scene_ itu juga?"

"..."

"Apa benar kau menciumnya? Pasti dicium ya?"

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau seperti itu?"

"!"

Ichigo berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku. Benar-benar di luar dugaanku! Ichigo menunduk dan mengangkat daguku, pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Matanya setengah terpejam dan akhirnya ia memejamkan mata. Sungguh aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa! Seperti kena sihir medusa!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Seperti ini, terus sutradaranya bilang 'CUT!' selesai."

"..."

Kami NYARIS berciuman! Benar-benar nyaris dan aku hampir terkena serangan jantung. Ichigo menarik wajahnya menjauh dan mulai berjalan lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku saat itu.

"Kamera di belakang si wanita agak miring ke kiri, jadinya bagus kan? Ayo jalan!"

"..."

"Oy! Rukia! Mau pulang tidak!"

"ICHIGO! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN YA!"

BLETAKK!

"SAKIT TAHU! KENAPA SIH?"

"AKU HAMPIR JANTUNGAN TAHU!"

"KAN SALAHMU SENDIRI! PAKAI SINGGUNG-SINGGUNG ADEGAN ITU!"

"KOK JADI SALAHKU?"

"CEMBURU KAN? BILANG SAJA!"

"ENAK SAJA!"

BLEETAKK!

"OY! BESOK AKU MASIH SYUTING NIH!"

"MASA BODOH!"

Hahahaha... Konyol! Aku jadi malu sendiri.

Ichigo mengantarku pulang hingga depan pintu rumah –seperti biasa– Kakek menawarinya untuk masuk sebentar tapi ditolak oleh Ichigo. Katanya dia masih harus kembali ke kantor agensinya. Gin-san, yang waktu itu mau menginap lagi, menggodaku gara-gara wajahku –yang katanya merah seperti paprika– Sedangkan kakakku yang melihatku seperti itu, mengusir Gin-san pulang dan menaburkan garam di depan pintu rumah supaya Gin-san dan Ichigo tidak datang lagi. Benar-benar deh.

Tidak berapa lama setelah aku kembali ke kamar, sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke ponselku.

_From: Urahara Kisuke_

_Subject: apa Ichigo bersamamu?_

_Maaf Rukia-san. Ichigo tiba-tiba hilang setelah syuting untuk iklan. Apa kau tahu dia di mana? _

'Dia kabur..., ya?'

Ngomong-ngomong, ceceran garam itu dibersihkan kakek karena dianggap mengotori pintu depan.

**...**

Sewaktu kelulusan, Ichigo memberikan kancing seragam yang kedua padaku, dan meminta kancing seragamku.

'Apa dia tahu kalau memberi kancing seragam saat kelulusan itu pernyataan cinta?'

"Mana?"

"Ichigo, kau tahu artinya?"

"... Tukaran kancing itu kalau dikasih bisa lulus ujian masuk universitas kan? Kalau tidak mau, sini! Aku tukaran kancing dengan Chad saja!"

"Bodoh!" Aku melempar kancing itu keluar gedung. Entah dari mana dia mendengar mitos kacau seperti itu.

"WAAA! RUKIAAA!"

**...**

Oh ya, mengenai universitas yang kami tuju, kami sama-sama melanjutkan studi di Tokyo, *Keiou University.

"Hmmftt... Tampaknya kita satu almamater lagi ya, Rukia?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi kenapa kau juga ikutan telat?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!"

**Bersambung...**

Mo ngasih tahu, meski kykx telat, yg pake tanda petik satu ( **' '**) itu kata hati rukia saat itu.

Yeeii...! chap 12 nih! Nama keluarga Masaki uki ga tau... ada yg tau? Kangen ma senpai kesayangan kita? Tenang Risa akan muncul lagi kok! Nyehnyehnyeh... OMG! Reviewx udah nyampe 90! Apa bisa jadi 100? *maklum, pertama kali smpe 90 nih!* #ndeso!... Byakuya n Gin OOC parah! #dilempar arit ma Gin n Byakuya FC

Btw bicara soal OOC, g nyangka karakter ichi yang suka seenakx, mulut yg suka ngasal n kadang ngomong mesum, langganan BP, tukang berantem, suka tidur di kelas, suka jahil n taruhan di sini dapat respon yg bagus! Makasih! Klo Rukiax gimana?

Komen, kritik, flame? Boleh! **RnR!**

Glossary:

~Siscom: sister complex

~Inter High: kompetisi tingkat nasional

~Gundam, Kidou Senshi Gundam: anime mecha legendaris, jangan bilang ga tau ya

~Gion: distrik lampu merah yang paling kesohor di Kyoto.. buat penggemar Kaze Hikaru or cerita Shinsengumi lainx pasti tahu

~Goukon: acara kencan buta

~Sadou/Chanoyu: upacara minum teh

~Keiou University alias Keiō Gijuku Daigaku: universitas swasta paling bergengsi dan prestisius serta universitas tertua di Jepang.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

"Hmmftt... Tampaknya kita satu almamater lagi ya, Rukia?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi kenapa kau juga ikutan telat?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!"

"Enak saja!"

Waktu itu kami berdua ribut di depan aula Universitas Keiou di hari upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Sama-sama telat. Maklum saja kami ternyata tidak siap menghadapi _rush hour_ pagi hari –dan sore hari– di Tokyo. Biarpun dekat dengan Tokyo, Karakura itu kota kecil di Saitama, tentu saja jauh lebih santai dibanding Tokyo. Kakek melarangku untuk pindah ke Tokyo –tanggung sih!– Lagipula ada jalur kereta yang langsung menuju Tokyo, bahkan stasiun lumayan dekat dengan lokasi kampus. Yah... Aku masih ingat bagaimana pertama kalinya dalam hidup, merasa seperti ikan sarden kalengan. Berdesak-desakan dengan ratusan orang demi masuk kereta dan di dalam gerbong tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Hihihi...

Aku mengambil fakultas bisnis dan perdagangan dan Ichigo mengambil fakultas kedokteran –Sudah pernah kubilang kan, kalau nilai-nilai Ichigo sedikit lebih baik dariku?– Kakakku dan Gin-san juga di kedokteran Keiou, jadi Ichigo adalah junior mereka. Tapi tahun pertama sebagai mahasiswa, kami mengambil mata kuliah yang sama.

Tidak ada perbedaan yang begitu mencolok saat kami kuliah. Hampir sama saat kami kelas tiga dulu. Ran-chan putus dari Tsukishima-san karena Gin-san. Yup! Pria misterius Ran-chan adalah Gin-san. Ran-chan 'nembak' Gin-san hingga tujuh kali dan akhirnya Gin-san menyerah. Grimm dan Ulquiorra sudah mengeluarkan _full _album indie pertama mereka. Sementara Renji masuk akademi kejuruan.

Sedangkan aku... Aku mulai bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi dan bersikap wajar di depan Ichigo. Awalnya sulit bagiku untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku menyukai Ichigo. Kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana awal mula hubungan kami?

'Apa aku harus bersikap seperti layaknya seorang pacar? Atau aku bersikap defensif dan bereaksi sesuai dengan sikap Ichigo?'

Terus terang, baru kali itu aku merasa ada perasaan yang lain di dalam hati. Seperti ada batu yang mengganjal secara menyenangkan, atau seperti ada balon yang terperangkap dalam tubuh. Yah kira-kira seperti itu. Sebelumnya, aku sudah pernah terlibat beberapa cinta monyet –masih ingat tentang Shuuhei atau Shiba-senpai?– tapi tidak ada yang seperti saat itu!

Aku tidak pernah bingung memilih kata-kata dalam menghadapi cowok. Tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan apa yang kukenakan jika bertemu, aku juga tidak pernah merasa begitu senang melihat gerak-gerik seseorang dan memperhatikan tiap detilnya. Tapi kali itu berbeda, duniaku seperti berubah. Hahaha... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku seperti tidak mengenali diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku sampai bingung hanya karena memilih kata-kata untuk membalas _e-mail_ darinya. Lucu bukan?

Ichigo lah yang pertama...

**...**

**Try Me! : Heart**

Gelagatku yang sedikit aneh tercium oleh Gin-san, dan Gin-san juga yang memberi masukan supaya aku tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Tentu saja pada Gin-san aku tidak memberitahu masalah sebenarnya. Aku berkata bahwa ada seorang temanku yang sedang bingung menghadapi rasa suka kepada teman dekatnya. Bisa habis diledek Gin-san kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin untuk bertanya hal seperti ini pada kakakku. Insting kakakku itu kuat untuk masalah rahasia-rahasiaan dan tidak segan untuk menanyakan, kalau perlu mengoreknya hingga tuntas, lain dengan Gin-san yang akan diam dan tidak bertanya apapun jika kukatakan 'Ada seorang temanku...'

Tetap saja, bersikap wajar itu susah.

Karena susah, aku jadi berusaha menutupinya dengan melakukan kekerasan pada Ichigo. Hahahaha... Tidak mungkin aku tiba-tiba menggelayut manja di lengannya sambil berkata 'Ichigo-kuun~' dengan suara manis kan? Itu malah SANGAT-SANGAT jauh dari kepribadianku.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak berubah, seakan hal itu wajar baginya. Malahan, ia makin senang untuk bertengkar. Mungkin Ichigo kesepian karena Chad dan Ishida-san tidak masuk Keiou. Sama seperti Renji, Chad masuk akademi kejuruan, sedangkan Ishida-san diterima di *Universitas Kyoto.

Pertengahan tahun pertama, aku sudah bisa bersikap wajar pada Ichigo. Aku tidak lagi sering melakukan kekerasan terhadap Ichigo –kadang masih sering kulakukan sih– Tapi bukan berarti hubungan kami seperti layaknya orang lain pacaran lho ya! Selain sibuk kuliah, Ichigo masih menekuni profesinya. Entah pertengkaran kami itu bisa dianggap kencan atau tidak, yang jelas kami tidak pernah melakukan kencan romantis seperti pasangan lain pada umumnya. Mungkin karena bawaan awal hubungan kami, aku juga tidak tahu. Jangankan kencan romantis, pernyataan cinta saja satu pun tidak ada yang keluar!

Mulanya kupikir sebaiknya menunggu Ichigo duluan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya untuk menunjukkan 'itikad baik' itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Tentu saja aku menunggu saat yang tepat. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan saat yang tepat itu.

**...**

Seperti biasa, diawali dengan pertengkaran kecil. Sepele. Hanya tentang siapa pemenang dari pertandingan _baseball_ yang mempertemukan juara dari _Pacific League _dan juara dari _Central League_. Fukuoka Softbank Hawks versus Yomiuri Giants.

"_Giants_ pasti menang!"

"Huh! Tidak semudah itu Rukia! _Hawks_ yang akan menang!"

"_Giants_ menang melawan _Tigers_! _Hawks_ sih, keciiill!"

"Jangan sombong! _Pacific League_ lebih keras dan mendebarkan daripada _Cental_! _Hawks_ pasti unggul!"

"Kau sudah melewatkan banyak pertandingan! Mana tahu kau tentang _Central_!"

"Aku tahu dari internet kok!"

"Pokoknya_ Giants _yang menang!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"_Hawks_ pasti kalah!"

"Cih! Berani taruhan?"

"He? Taruhan apa?"

"Terserah!"

"Kalau _Giants_ menang, kau traktir aku ke *Hakone!"

"Hakone? Musim panas begini?"

"Betul! Hakone!"

"Kalau _Hawks_ yang menang bagaimana, hmm?"

"Kalau _Hawks_ yang menang, kau traktir aku di festival kembang api!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu? Menang atau kalah, aku tetap mentraktirmu? Apanya yang taruhan!"

"Bilang saja kau takut plus pelit, Ichigo!"

"Siapa bilang aku takut!"

"Kalau begitu, pelit?"

"HEH! KALAU CUMA SEGITU, AKU SANGGUP MENTRAKTIRMU TAHU!"

"So? Kita taruhan?"

"Siapa takut!"

"Siap-siap saja Ichigo, kubuat kau bangkrut nanti!"

"Heh! Try me!"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

Waktu itu kuputuskan baik di Hakone maupun festival kembang api nanti, aku akan mengatakannya duluan pada Ichigo. Kupikir semuanya akan berjalan mulus, ternyata tidak.

**...**

_Hawks_ memang menang, tapi rencanaku berubah.

Ichigo harus syuting film di salah satu pulau di dekat pulau Shikoku. Waktu syutingnya bertepatan dengan festival kembang api. Jika aku menunggu Ichigo selesai, musim panas sudah berakhir, jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut ke lokasi syuting. Karena kupikir semakin lama kutunggu, keberanian yang kukumpulkan akan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Ichigo. Sewaktu kubilang bahwa aku ingin lihat lokasi syutingnya, Ichigo menolak.

"Buat apa kau ke sana? Bukannya kalau musim panas kau jalan-jalan dengan Matsumoto?"

"Ran-chan sibuk kencan dengan Gin-san! Kalau aku ikut, aku hanya jadi pajangan saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan Hinamori?"

"Dia sibuk kerja sambilan! Pokoknya aku ingin ke sana! Cuma tiga hari kok!"

"Tidak! Tunggu saja di sini!"

"Memangnya kau ini ibu-ibu yang menitipkan anaknya buat belanja di swalayan, apa?"

"Ngotot sekali sih! Di sana bukan tempat wisata tahu!"

"Tapi kan ada pantainya!"

"Tidak boleh!" Lalu Ichigo menutup teleponnya.

'Kenapa aku tidak boleh ke sana sih?'

Yah... Biarpun Ichigo menolaknya, aku tetap pergi ke sana. Uruhara-san menawariku untuk kerja sambilan sebagai asisten Ichigo karena asisten yang asli tidak bisa pergi karena keracunan makanan –bukan aku yang meracuninya lho! Sumpah!– Uruhara-san bilang hanya untuk syuting kali ini dan tentu saja aku mendapat honor. Hohohoho... Wajah Ichigo saat melihatku di pelabuhan itu sungguh lucu! Dia memaksaku pulang, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Uruhara-san yang membawaku.

Baru kali itu aku melihat proses syuting film horor. Kami syuting di bagian pulau yang tidak ada penduduk dan selama proses syuting, kami ditemani oleh seorang cenayang. Menurutku tidak menyeramkan sama sekali soalnya Gin-san lebih menakutkan untuk urusan 'begini'.

Film itu merupakan film bergenre horor pertama yang Ichigo perankan. Benar! 'Existence', film dimana Ichigo berperan menjadi penderita schizophrenia. Sutradaranya adalah Kugou Ginjou yang terkenal perfeksionis. Mungkin kalian ingat siapa saja yang ikut berperan dalam film ini. Riruka Dokugamine, Senna, Ggio Vega dan lain-lain.

Aku?

Aku petugas angkat-angkat barang dan lain-lain sesuai keperluan. Asisten serba guna. Melelahkan sih, tapi aku jadi bisa melihat Ichigo yang serius mempelajari naskahnya. Ichigo sampai mengacuhkan pemeran lain yang berbicara dengannya. Sampai sekarang, aku selalu membiarkan Ichigo kalau sudah tenggelam seperti itu –kecuali jika sudah lewat waktu makan atau istirahatnya– Soalnya percuma saja menegur Ichigo yang demikian, apapun ucapanmu tidak akan didengarnya. Ichigo memainkan perannya dengan baik. Termasuk adegan menggendong Senna. Sempat kesal juga sih. Tapi aku ingat kalu Ichigo sudah berakting, yang berada di sana sudah bukan Ichigo lagi, melainkan si tokoh.

'Mimik wajah, gerak-gerik dan pembawaanya berbeda. Kalau tidak dapat penghargaan, sayang sekali ya?'

**...**

Di hari terakhir syuting, aku baru sadar kalau aku belum mengatakannya pada Ichigo! Benar-benar kesal rasanya! Waktu yang tersisa tinggal satu hari lagi, saat akan kembali ke Tokyo.

Sore itu kami menunggu di *Ehime untuk menyeberang kembali ke pulau Honshu. Beberapa memilih untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku yang tengah sendirian dihampiri oleh Riruka Dokugamine! Benar-benar lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan yang kulihat di televisi.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Uruhara-san sedang mengurus sesuatu."

"Melelahkan ya? Pulang nanti, aku mau tidur seharian!"

"Aku juga. Berendam air panas sepuasnya."

"Hihihi... Itu juga kelihatannya akan menyenangkan. Hmm... Jadi?"

"Ya?"

"Jadi, kamu ya? Honey-nya Kanzaki?"

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Uruhara-san yang bilang. Boleh juga kehebatanmu!"

"Kehebatan apanya?"

"Kanzaki itu-"

"Rupanya kau di sini Rukia?" Ichigo datang menyela pembicaraan kami.

"Aku mau kembali ke hotel. Sampai jumpa di pelabuhan nanti Rukia, Kanzaki!" Riruka pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Dari mana saja, Ichigo?"

"Ha? Keliling sebentar. Tadi kutelepon, ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Maaf, baterenya habis. Jadi kutinggal saja di penginapan."

"Ceroboh sekali. Ayo ikut!"

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ikut saja!"

Ichigo membawaku ke sebuah festival di Ehime. Kukira musim festival sudah berakhir, rupanya tidak.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang ingin datang ke festival?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ingat ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kita kan taruhan! Kau ingin makan apa? Katakan saja!"

"Sombong sekali! Kubuat bangkrut tahu rasa!"

"Coba saja!"

"Kurosaki-sama, aku mau takoyaki!"

"Beres!"

Hampir semua stand festival kami datangi. Kami juga ikut beberapa permainan dan menari. Puas sekali rasanya. Lalu Ichigo mengajakku ke dekat tepi sungai. Di sana juga ramai pengunjung.

"Capeknya. Ramai sekali!"

"Sabar. Sebentar lagi baru seru." Dan...

DAR! DAR! DER!

"Bagus kan?"

"KEMBANG API!"

DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Terimakasih, Ichigo."

"Tidak masalah. Kurosaki-sama yang keren ini selalu baik hati kok."

"Narsis!"

DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"..."

"..."

DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"..."

"Rukia."

"Hmm?"

CTAAR! DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR! PSSYIUU..

"Begini... Tentang-"

DDDUUAAARRRR!

DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR! DUER! DOR! DOR! DAR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR! DUER! DOR! DOR! DAR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR! DUER! DOR! DOR! DAR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

DOOORRR!

"Kau bilang apa, Ichigo?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi!"

"... Yang tadi yang mana?"

DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Hei!"

"Oh... Aku cuma tanya, apa kau mau datang saat *Mita-sai?"

DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Apa kau ini pikun? Tentu saja aku akan datang!"

"Ya sudah."

"Kau ini aneh deh."

DUER! DOR! DOR! DAR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DAR! DAR! DER! DOR!

Karena festivalnya menyenangkan, aku jadi lupa akan tujuanku. Bodohnya. Padahal saat festival itu, saat yang bagus kan?

Akhirnya, kucoba mengatakannya di kapal. Bukans kebetulan aku dan Ichigo duduk bersebelahan. Uruhara-san yang mengaturnya demikian agar aku dan Ichigo tidak terpisah, soalnya biar bagaimanapun juga kami berdua menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Meski Ichigo bilang bahwa kami bukan lagi anak kecil, dalam hati aku berterimakasih pada Uruhara-san.

Tentu saja aku tidak langsung mengatakannya pada Ichigo begitu kapal berangkat. Di sekitar kami ramai sih –Uruhara-san duduk di depan kami– Malu tahu! Sekitar 10 atau 15 menit, aku lupa, orang-orang mulai bosan dan memilih berjalan-jalan di kapal. Hanya tinggal aku dan Ichigo.

'Kesempatan!'

"Eh, burung camar itu lucu ya!"

"Mm..."

"Ada tidak ya, orang yang memelihara burung camar? Kalau gemuk, mungkin bisa dipanggang! ... Aku ini ngomong apa sih?"

"..."

"Ichigo, kita..., kita ini pacaran karena taruhan bodoh itu kan?"

"..."

"Kau tahu tidak? Taruhan itu benar-benar konyol!"

"..."

"Tapi mungkin kau tidak tahu kalau belakangan ini aku merasa aneh ... Benar-benar aneh. Kau tahu, bicara denganmu ataupun menerima _e-mail_ darimu, aku merasa seperti bukan diriku yang biasa."

"..."

"Aneh kan?"

"..."

"Kukira, aku sakit, rupanya ternyata tidak. Kau boleh menertawakanku, tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. So-soalnya aku... Aku menyukaimu."

"..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, aku menyukaimu!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ichigo?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Begitu aku menoleh, amarahku meledak. Rupanya Ichigo tidur dengan nyenyak karena kelelahan. Keberanian yang kukumpulkan rasanya terbuang sia-sia. Ichigo tidur seperti mayat. Kugoncangkan tubuhnya, tapi dia tetap terlelap. Padahal aku sudah mati-matian berusaha mengatakan perasaanku padanya, menguras emosi jiwa dan raga. Tapi yang kudapat malah seorang _sleeping beauty_ yang sedang enak-enakan bertualang di dunia mimpi. Benar-benar bikin kesal!

Kulampiaskan kekesalanku padanya dengan berbuat jahil. Dengan spidol di tangan, kucoret-coret wajah tidurnya. Mulanya hanya kumis tipis, lalu jadi kumis tebal dan berikutnya aku jadi benar-benar menyukai kegiatan ini. Rasakan itu! Hahahaha...

"Fufufu..."

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Ichigo begitu tiba di pelabuhan pada Uruhara-san.

"Fufufu... Lihat saja sendiri." Uruhara-san menyodorkan cermin pada Ichigo.

"Ng? APA-APAAN INI? SIAPA YANG JAHIL?"

"Hihihii..."

"Fufufu..."

"RUKIAAA!"

**...**

Mita-sai pertamaku sebagai mahasiswi Keiou, kami janjian di depan kampus. Dan aku menunggunya hingga 3 jam, tidak biasanya ia telat hingga 3 jam. 2 jam itu batas keterlambatan Ichigo yang paling maksimal, aku sampai berpikir kalau Ichigo lupa. Tapi, ternyata Ichigo datang juga. Bersama seseorang.

Yadoumaru-senpai.

Ichigo bertingkah seperti biasa. Dalam hati aku merasa kecewa. Kukira hanya kami berdua saja, bersenang-senang di Mita-sai. Rupanya tidak, ada Yadoumaru-senpai. Kulihat Ichigo begitu perhatian pada senpai, dan menuruti permintaannya. Aku merasa terasing dan berharap senpai segera bosan. Untunglah aku bertemu Shiori-chan teman sekelasku di Keiou, setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik –meski masih kecewa–

Seharusnya saat itu aku sadar akan posisiku. Ada Yadoumaru-senpai diantara aku dan Ichigo.

**Bersambung...**

Kanzaki itu nama panggung Ichigo.

Curhat boleh? Belakangan ini uki dilanda mood jelek yang menyebabkan uki males melanjutkan fic. Semua fic. Chapter ini pun dikerjakan dengan susah payah, bersimbah darah, tangan jadi kaki, kaki jadi tangan #he? Menahan rasa malas+ngantuk+bete... apa ini tanda2 WB?

Komen, kritik, flame? Silahkan! **RnR!**

Glossary:

~Honnouji: kuil tempat Oda Nobunaga melakukan seppuku

~Go: jenis catur yang bijinya bulet2 hitam putih, berasal dari Cina

~Universitas Kyoto: Kyoto Daigaku alias Kyodai. Universitas tertua kedua dan peringkat dua univeritas negeri terbaik di Jepang

~Hakone: daerah yang terkenal akan resort pemandian air panasnya

~Ehime: salah satu wilayah di Shikoku

~Mita-sai: festival tahunan universitas Keiou yang diselenggarakan di kampus Mita.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

"_Apa kau mau datang saat Mita-sai?"_

Mita-sai pertamaku sebagai mahasiswi Keiou, kami janjian di depan kampus. Dan aku menunggunya hingga 3 jam, tidak biasanya ia telat hingga 3 jam. 2 jam itu batas keterlambatan Ichigo yang paling maksimal, aku sampai berpikir kalau Ichigo lupa. Tapi, ternyata Ichigo datang juga. Bersama Yadoumaru-senpai.

Ichigo bertingkah seperti biasa. Dalam hati aku merasa kecewa. Kukira hanya kami berdua saja, bersenang-senang di Mita-sai. Rupanya tidak, ada Yadoumaru-senpai. Padahal aku berencana mengulangi rencanaku yang gagal sewaktu di Ehime, tapi mana bisa kulakukan jika Yadoumaru-senpai terus berada di samping Ichigo. Ichigo terlihat seperti tidak merasa terganggu dengan adanya Yadoumaru-senpai. Malah Ichigo terlihat senang. Seperti bocah SD, dia antusias mengikuti keramaian festival. Dengan Yadoumaru-senpai. Kulihat Ichigo begitu perhatian pada senpai, dan menuruti permintaan senpai.

Aku merasa terasing dan berharap senpai segera bosan. Untunglah aku bertemu Shiori-chan, teman sekelasku di Keiou. Setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik –meski masih kecewa–

"Festival yang meriah ya?" ujar Yadoumaru-senpai. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri di sampingku.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Yadoumaru-senpai memperlihatkan benda yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah bel angin. Cantik sekali.

"Bagus sekali," jawabku.

"Fufufu... Kurosaki baik sekali ya? Membelikanku ini." Yadoumaru-senpai tersenyum sambil mempermainkan bel angin itu.

"O-ohh..."

"..."

"..."

"Kuchiki, apa status hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki? Ada yang spesial?" Pertanyaan Yadoumaru-senpai tidak bisa kujawab langsung.

"... I-itu-"

"Risa-senpai, mau lihat pertunjukan band tidak?" Ichigo menghampiri kami.

"Boleh."

"Rukia kau mau nonton juga?"

"... Tidak. Aku mau lihat yang lain."

"Ya sudah. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Kau juga."

"Kuchiki, kami duluan ya?"

"Ya, Senpai..."

Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkanku. Kenapa senpai juga datang sih? Buat apa aku pergi dengan mereka? Lalu buat apa aku kemari, jika aku tidak menikmatinya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yadoumaru-senpai? Padahal dulu dengan jelas Ichigo mengatakan bahwa kami berpacaran di depan Inoue-san, kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti itu di depan Yadoumaru-senpai? Jika begini, seharusnya aku tidak usah janjian dengan Ichigo. Bodoh.

Aku memang menyukai Ichigo, tapi bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Untuk hal ini, aku tidak bisa mengerti Ichigo. Aku sudah lama menyadari ini, bahwa aku takut namun sangat ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Ichigo sendiri tentang perasaannya padaku. Di satu sisi aku ingin tahu. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan bingung akan hubungan aneh ini. Tapi aku juga takut mendengarnya. Bagaimana jika Ichigo benar-benar menganggap hubungan ini permainan saja? Dulu, samar-samar aku merasakan bagaimana perasaan Ichigo padaku. Dan dengan kedatangan Yadoumaru-senpai sekarang, semuanya terlihat jadi lebih jelas.

"Rukia-chan? Kenapa?" Shiori-chan yang tadi pergi sebentar untuk menyapa temannya, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak enak badan ya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ga usah khawatir."

"Yakin?"

"Iya. Tenang saja!"

"Bagus deh kalau memang begitu. Kurosaki-san dan Yadoumaru-san kemana?"

"Melihat band di sana. Shiori-chan mau ke sana juga?"

"Tidak ah!"

"Kukira Shiori-chan juga mau melihatnya."

"Rukia-chan, kita lihat pertunjukkan *taiko yuk! Hiroshi-kun, Hamada-chan dan Katagiri-san sudah di sana."

"Ya."

Di tengah alunan suara tabuhan _taiko_, otakku kembali memikirkan Ichigo dan Yadoumaru-senpai. Aku tidak bisa membuangnya dari otakku.

'Apa mereka berdua sekarang sedang menikmati festival?'

"Bagus ya!" komentar Shiori-chan.

"Iya."

"Eh Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-san dan Yadoumaru-san punya hubungan apa?" tanya Shiori-chan.

"Eh itu..."

"Rukia-chan?"

"Tidak tahu."

**...**

**Try Me! : The Night That I Still Remember**

Setelah Mita-sai tidak banyak interaksi antara aku dan Ichigo. Apalagi sejak memasuki tahun kedua. Fakultas kedokteran dan fakultas bisnis dan perdagangan melakukan aktifitas perkuliahan di kampus yang terpisah. Kami tidak lagi beraktifitas di kampus Mita.

Kami juga makin sibuk dengan kuliah masing-masing, kami bukan lagi mahasiswa tahun pertama. Kami harus mempersiapkan diri kami untuk *penjurusan di tahun ketiga. Ditambah Ichigo juga sibuk dengan teater. Pada tahun kedua, Ichigo lebih aktif di drama panggung.

Tentu saja dengan kondisi demikian, tidak ada kelanjutan dari rencana penembakan. Rencana tinggal rencana. Tidak ada eksekusinya. Aku sampai berpikir mungkin sebaiknya aku menyerah dengan rencana ini. Bayangkan saja, aku hanya bisa melihat Ichigo dari layar kaca, jika drama seri yang ia perankan diputar. Aku merasa jauh dari Ichigo.

**...**

Tahun keempat, gelagat aneh Ichigo sampai padaku. Salah satu dosennya menanyakan keadaan Ichigo padaku saat kami bertemu di kampus Mita. Saat itu aku ada keperluan di sana. Dari dosennya, Kurotsuchi-sensei, aku baru mengetahui kalau Ichigo terancam mengulang setahun lagi. Ichigo, menurut beliau, sering bolos kuliah dan praktikum. Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini, setelah tahun ketiga aku benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan Ichigo secara langsung. Hanya lewat _e-mail_. Ichigo tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai kuliahnya. Cuma menanyakan kabarku dan menanyakan apa aku punya waktu luang untuk menyempatkan diri menonton kompetisi kyudo atau baseball.

Sejauh pengetahuanku, Ichigo tidak pernah bermasalah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dulu sewaktu sekolah, masalah yang dibuat Ichigo hanya sebatas perkelahian dengan siswa sekolah lain atau masalah gosip dan kerusuhan fans. Itupun tidak besar, perkelahian Ichigo tidak sampai diketahui oleh pihak sekolah atau keluaganya. Meski sering tidur di kelas atau di atap sekolah, Ichigo tidak pernah tidak masuk sekolah tanpa pemberitahuan. Benar-benar tidak biasa.

Ichigo menghilang.

Aku ingat betapa khawatirnya aku saat itu. Hilang tanpa jejak begitu, mau tak mau pasti khawatir kan? Bagaimana mungkin orang semencolok Ichigo bisa menghilang? Tidak mungkin sama sekali kan!

Aku bertanya ke mana-mana. Keluarganya tidak tahu Ichigo menghilang kemana. Teman-teman sekampusnya juga. Sewaktu kutanya pada Urahara-san, apa Ichigo saat ini sedang dalam masalah pekerjaan, Urahara-san malah bertanya padaku apa aku tahu kira-kira tujuan Ichigo jika ingin menyendiri. Aku juga bertanya pada Yadoumaru-senpai. Walau tadinya aku merasa enggan untuk bertanya padanya, tapi waktu kupikir mungkin hanya senpai yang tahu. Rupanya, senpai juga tidak tahu –Aku sampai bertanya pada kakakku dan Gin-san!–

'Hilang kemana sih? Awas saja kalau ini hanya ulah iseng Ichigo!'

Tidak kutemukan jejak keberadaan Ichigo, sampai aku bertemu dengan Chad. Aku saat itu tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi. Lagipula kupikir mungkin Chad tahu. Instingku mengatakan demikian.

Benar saja. Chad tahu dimana Ichigo saat itu.

**...**

Kyudojo malam itu kosong, hanya ada Ichigo seorang. Berdiri di _shai_ dengan _keikogi_ dan _hakama _lengkap, tanpa _mitsugake_. Entah sudah berapa jam Ichigo memanah. Panah berhamburan. Di *mato_, _*azuchi_, yatori michi,_ dan_ *_yamichi. Kulihat Ichigo seperti ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Panah yang terakhir hanya bisa mendarat di _yamichi_, sama sekali tidak mencapai _azuchi_.

"..."

"_Hassetsu_ yang jelek sekali. Kyouraku-sensei dan Ishida bisa marah lho."

"Sudah lama di situ?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Baru 15 menit."

"Kenapa tidak menghentikanku?" Ichigo melakukan *hikiwake.

"Mana bisa."

"..." Ichigo melakukan _hanare_. Panah menancap di sebelah _mato_.

"Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?"

"Entahlah."

"Kenapa tidak pakai _mitsugake_?"

"Malas." Ichigo mengambil anak panah lagi.

"Berhentilah membuat orang lain cemas!"

"… Siapa yang cemas?"

"Aku! Aku yang cemas! Berhenti atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

"… Coba saja kalau kau bisa…"

Rasanya gemas sekali. Aku segera menghampiri Ichigo dan merenggut tangan yang seharusnya mengenakan _mitsugake._ Jari-jari yang seharusnya terlindungi itu luka-luka. Baru kusadari kalau sejak tadi darah sudah menetes di _shai_.

PLAAKK!

"Dasar bodoh! Mau dibiarkan sampai kapan?"

"..."

Untungnya aku ingat di mana Bi Yoshie menyimpan kotak P3K. Sampai sekarang pun masih disimpan di tempat yang sama. Ichigo diam saja saat kubersihkan dan kuobati luka-luka di jarinya. Karena hanya ada kami berdua, _hikae_ terasa begitu luas.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Selama ini kau ada di mana?"

"Di tempat Chad."

"Beri kabar kalau mau menghilang."

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Menghilang tapi memberi kabar, itu bukan menghilang namanya."

"Paling tidak kau seharusnya menghubungiku."

"... Maaf."

"Kumaafkan asal kau mau cerita."

"Kalau begitu tak usah kau maafkan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak mau mengatakannya padaku?"

"..."

"Tidak kau katakan pun, tetap akan membuatku khawatir. Sama saja... Kau mau membuatku mati penasaran? Iya?"

"Rukia..."

"Kenapa? Kalau kau cerita, *Fujisan akan memuntahkan lahar?"

"Bukan itu."

"Lantas kenapa?"

"..."

"Apa aku tidak bisa diandalkan?"

"..."

"Apa aku ini payah?"

"Bukan. Tapi ini masalahku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang luar."

"... Aku ini orang luar ya?"

"Ru-"

"Ada banyak alasan kenapa aku berhak tahu. Pertama, kau sudah membuatku cemas..., kedua, kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu..., ketiga, aku sudah lelah mencarimu kemana-mana..."

"..."

"Lalu jangan lupa Ichigo, aku sekarang ini adalah 'pacar'mu. Itu cukup kan sebagai alasan kenapa aku harus dengar ceritamu?"

"..."

"Bagaimana, hmn?"

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"Tidak mengerti."

"..."

"Aku tidak mengerti kemauanku sendiri."

"..."

"Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri... Padahal jika aku terus melangkah di jalan yang sudah ada ini, aku bisa memenuhi harapan semuanya. Tapi sebelah kakiku menginjak jalan yang lain. Aku ingin mundur, tapi tidak bisa semudah itu."

"..."

"Aku ingin tetap kuliah kedokteran, tapi hatiku menjerit dan berkata 'tidak'. Jika kuikuti, aku akan mengkhianati harapan keluargaku."

"..."

"Sebelum penjurusan, aku sudah mencoba memikirkannya baik-baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskannya."

"..."

"Aku ini payah..."

"..."

"Semakin kuulur dan kutunda, bebannya semakin berat."

"..."

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Kau.., kenapa kau takut? Selama ini kau sudah melakukan banyak hal dengan baik."

"..."

"Kau ini tidak payah, Ichigo!"

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku! Menjadi yang terbaik dan panutan untuk adik-adikku! Bagaimanapun juga aku harus jadi contoh yang baik!"

"..."

"Karena aku seorang 'kakak'..."

Saat itu aku jadi ingat masa-masa sekolah kami dulu. Meski suka aneh dan konyol serta melanggar peraturan, tapi nilai-nilai Ichigo selalu lebih baik dariku. Tidak hanya prestasi akademiknya, kemampuan olahraganya juga termasuk hebat, begitu juga kemampuan bersosialnya. Aku langsung menyadari belenggu tak kasat mata yang mengikat Ichigo, dan alasan dibalik tingkah Ichigo yang sering kontradiktif.

'Inikah alasannya?'

"Aku tidak ingin-"

"Bodoh! Pilih saja jalan yang bisa membuatmu hidup bahagia tanpa penyesalan!"

"Tapi-"

"Mendiang ibumu tidak bilang kau harus jadi dokter kan? Beliau juga tidak bilang kau harus jadi aktor."

"..."

"Pilih saja jalannya dan nikmati. Jalan yang seperti apapun asalkan kau bahagia. Kupikir pasti mendiang ibumu juga akan senang."

"..."

"Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak senang melihat anak-anaknya bahagia."

"..."

"Masih ragu?"

"Bagaimana dengan adik-adikku? Kekaguman mereka begitu besar."

"Kau tidak akan gagal sebagai kakak, Ichigo. Aku yakin itu. Adik-adikmu juga akan mengerti, kalau kau punya keinginan sendiri. Jika tidak sekarang, ketika dewasa mereka pasti mengerti."

"... Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Jika aku tidak jadi dokter?"

CTAAKK!

Aku memberi Ichigo sebuah *dekopin tepat di dahinya.

"Auww! Sakit Rukia!"

"Idiot! Jadi dokter atau tidak, bagiku Ichigo tetap saja Ichigo!"

"..."

"..."

"Hmmppftt... Aku tetap 'aku' ya?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau berubah jadi alien?"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Mau?"

"Hahahahaaa... Rukia, temani aku sebentar lagi, nanti kuantar pulang." Ichigo beranjak meraih _yumi_nya dan memasang _mitsugake._

"Ya."

**...**

Hingga 2 jam aku menemani Ichigo. Panah yang dilepaskannya kemudian banyak yang tepat mengenai sasaran di tengah. Dia pulih. Aku menikmati memandangi Ichigo berlama-lama. Entah kenapa dalam hati aku merasa bahwa kami akan semakin jauh. Setelah itu, kami tidak langsung pulang. Ichigo mengajakku ke rumahnya.

Malam itu, Ichigo berniat mengatakan langsung pada keluarganya. Tentu saja aku tidak menolak, Ichigo sedang butuh dukungan. Saat kucoba menggenggam tangannya, terasa dingin. Wajah Paman Isshin yang ceria menyambutku berubah saat melihat wajah serius Ichigo.

Aku tidak bisa lupa saat Ichigo menerima begitu saja tinju dari Paman Isshin, saat Ichigo mengatakan kalau dia ingin berhenti kuliah kedokteran. Dan mereka saling beragumen. Sama seperti saat kakakku perang mulut dengan ayahku. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah, lalu keduanya pun membisu.

"..."

"..."

"Ayah, aku tidak ingin menyesal nantinya."

"..."

"Aku janji akan tetap hidup dengan baik, ayah tidak perlu cemas nantinya."

"... Darah dari ibumu rupanya begitu kental."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jalani hidupmu sesukamu!"

"Ayah."

"Awas saja kalau kau tidak dapat Oscar! Sebaiknya sekarang kau antarkan menantuku. Ini sudah larut malam."

Ichigo mengantarku pulang dengan taksi. Walau memasang wajah tenang, tapi aku sedih karena Ichigo akan meninggalkan Keiou.

"Maaf ya, Rukia."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf."

"..."

"Setelah keluar dari Keiou nanti, kau mau kemana? Sudah kau pikirkan?"

"Sudah."

"...Rupanya sudah kau pikirkan ya? Baguslah!"

"Jurusan _schenography_ di *Musashino."

DEG

"Itu..."

"Sama dengan Risa-senpai."

"..."

"..."

**...**

Taksi berhenti di depan rumahku, dan Ichigo mengantarku sampai depan pintu. Mendengar jawaban Ichigo tadi membuatku kehilangan suara.

"Aku sudah sampai... pulanglah-"

Tanpa peringatan Ichigo memelukku.

"..."

"..."

"Terimakasih, Rukia."

"..."

"_Oyasumi._"

Aku memandangi taksi yang membawa Ichigo, setelah itu aku masuk ke rumah. Kakiku terasa berat dan anak-anak tangga terasa makin banyak. Sesampainya di kamar, aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi.

Berat dan sedih untukku menerima bahwa Ichigo akan keluar dari Keiou dan masuk universitas yang sama dengan Yadoumaru-senpai. Sampai di sini sajakah?

**Bersambung...**

m(_ _)m

**DOONGG**

Penyakit webe emang menjangkiti uki... maap klo kelamaan... maap klo ceritax jd gini n maap klo mungkin nanti update bakal lama. Lagu buat chap ini Go Round n Meaning Of Us, dua2nya lagu dari Namie Amuro

Tengkyu buat yg kmrn ngasih semangat. Liat juga glossary di chap 9 dan 10 ya! Buat yg berkenan, silahkan **RnR!**

Glossary:

~taiko: gendang tradisional Jepang

~penjurusan: yang ini uki ga tahu pasti ya apa berlaku di semua universitas/fakultas... taunya dari manga Dobutsu no Oisha-san. Di Jepang, mahasiswa belum menentukan jurusan sebelum tahun ketiga, penjurusan dilakukan pada tahun ketiga.. jadi tahun pertama dan kedua semuanya mengambil matakuliah yang sama.

~azuchi: target bank

~yamichi: area di tengah antara shajo dan matoba, di sampingnya ada yatori michi

~hikiwake: menarik busur

~mato: sasaran tembak.

~Fujisan: Gunung Fuji, bukan nama orang

~dekopin: sentilan di dahi

~Musashino: Musashino Art University


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T... tapi agak M

"..."

"..."

"Terimakasih, Rukia."

"..."

"_Oyasuminasai_."

Aku memandangi taksi yang membawa Ichigo, setelah itu aku masuk ke rumah. Kakiku terasa berat dan anak-anak tangga terasa makin banyak. Sesampainya di kamar, aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi.

'_Jurusan schenography di Musashino.'_

Aku meletakkan tasku asal-asalan. Menutup pintu, lalu kemudian terduduk lemas di lantai.

'_Sama dengan Risa-senpai.'_

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

Sebenarnya sulit bagiku menerima bahwa aku akan semakin jauh dari Ichigo. Beda fakultas saja sudah membuatku gelisah, bagaimana jika nanti Ichigo benar-benar keluar dari Keiou? Seberapa jauh lagi jarak antara aku dan Ichigo? Aku mengutuki Keiou yang tidak memiliki fakultas seni. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kami berdua di *Waseda.

Dari sekian banyak universitas dan akademi seni, kenapa harus Musashino? Dan kenapa harus _schenography_?

Apa karena Yadoumaru-senpai?

Aku seperti kalah dalam berperang. Ichigo lebih memilih Yadoumaru-senpai. Aku ditolak sebelum sempat mengutarakan perasaanku. Malam itu aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan itu karena Ichigo.

Kalau kuingat-ingat mungkin ada dua bulan aku terpuruk. Ichigo keluar tanpa menunggu semester berakhir. Aku tidak datang saat teman-temannya mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Waktu itu aku beralasan ada ujian, padahal tidak. Pesta perpisahan? Mana bisa aku datang ke tempat itu untuk melepas Ichigo. Yah..., aku menelponnya saat itu. Dan pura-pura senang. Seperti tidak ada perasaan apa-apa, aku berkata bahwa aku mendukungnya. Lalu saat menutup telepon, aku menangis lagi. Aku bahkan menangis saat menonton _Baseball. _Dulu aku sering menggoda teman-temanku yang menangis karena pacar. Mungkin aku kena karmanya ya?

**...**

Perasaanku membaik setelah bertemu Renji. Dengan caranya sendiri dia menghiburku. Kupikir juga sampai kapan aku larut dalam kesedihan. Bukannya saat sebelum mengenal Ichigo, aku baik-baik saja? Lalu aku mencoba mengembalikan perasaanku seperti semula.

Aku belajar untuk mengalihkan perasaan negatifku itu dengan mencoba berbagai hal, mencari hobi baru –sekarang aku bisa *Ikebana, panjat dinding, menyelam dan berhasil naik tingkat menjadi _Dan _3 Aikido– dan memfokuskan pikiranku untuk kuliah dan _job fair_. Aku juga mengikuti_ goukon_ dengan Ran-chan, waktu itu Ran-chan sudah putus dengan Gin-san. Sedangkan kontak dari Ichigo sudah semakin jarang dan berujung tidak ada, karirnya semakin berkembang. Meski sedih, kupikir inilah saatnya untuk melupakan taruhan konyol itu. Melupakan dan membuang perasaan untuk Ichigo dan membuka lembaran baru.

**...**

**Try Me! : Game Over**

Tiga tahun aku mencoba hidup damai tanpa Ichigo. Setelah lulus kuliah, pergi kerja, berhenti kerja dan kembali kerja dengan mengulang dan memulai lagi dari bawah di kantor konsultan makanan. Pergi ke kantor, menemui klien, melakukan riset pasar, pergi ke kafe dan restoran, warung oden dan kemudian pulang.

Tentu saja aku ikut _goukon._

Aku bahkan mencoba berkencan dengan banyak pria. Tapi hanya sebatas jalan dan menonton bersama, tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Jika ditanya untuk apa, sudah kubilang untuk melupakan Ichigo kan? Kupikir mencari pacar baru dan menikah bisa membuatku melupakan Ichigo. Tiga diantara mereka serius untuk berhubungan denganku.

Yang paling serius itu Ashido-san. Dia dikenalkan oleh seniorku di tempat kerja, Nanao-san. Awalnya aku pergi dengan Ashido-san karena tak enak dengan Nanao-san. Namun lama-lama aku menikmati pergi dengannya, setidaknya dengan Ashido-san aku tidak pernah bertengkar di tengah jalan seperti yang kulakukan dengan Ichigo. Mungkin tidak seharusnya, tapi bila aku membandingkan antara keduanya, Ashido-san lebih pengertian dibanding Ichigo. Dan kami berdua sama-sama pendukung _Giants_. Pengertian dan kesabaran Ashido-san menyentuh perasaanku. Aku berpikir untuk membalas perasaan Ashido-san padaku.

**...**

Di saat aku siap untuk menerima dan membalas perasaan Ashido-san, Ichigo muncul lagi di hadapanku. Ichigo asli, bukan yang kulihat di drama dan film. Yah... Empat bulan lalu tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di depan restoran yang sedang kutangani. Entah darimana Ichigo tahu aku di sana. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Sebelumnya tidak ada kabar sama sekali bahwa Ichigo akan menemuiku. Karena Ichigo datang sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh Urahara-san dan wajahnya banyak muncul di artikel majalah, kuajak pergi ke sebuah kafe yang sering kudatangi sendirian. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak dalam acara jumpa fans. Kami berdua memilih tempat duduk di pojok ruangan karena tampaknya ada salah satu penggemar Ichigo berada di sana.

"Kau tampak sehat, Rukia."

"Terimakasih."

"Tapi sedikit lebih kurus. Kau makan tidak sih?"

"Tentu saja aku makan!"

"Tapi tidak gemuk-gemuk juga tuh. Coba periksa ke dokter, mungkin kau cacingan."

"Berisik! Kau sendiri gimana? Kau juga tampak kurus."

"Benarkah? Kau suka?"

"Bodoh. Kau tampak seperti baru keluar dari penjara."

"Hahaha... Mungkin juga. Bagaimana dengan _goukon_mu? Ada yang berhasil?"

"Tahu darimana aku ikut _goukon_?"

"Dari Nona Baik Hati, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Kau ini. Ada waktu untuk menghubungi Ran-chan, tapi tidak pernah menghubungiku."

"Hei, jawab saja! Ada yang berhasil tidak? Atau meski sudah ikut _goukon_ berkali-kali, kau tidak laku-laku juga?"

"Cerewet! Ada kok! Mau lihat fotonya?"

"Tidak usah. Buat apa aku melihat foto cowok? Bikin merinding."

"Cih. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah berapa model yang kau gaet?"

"Itu ga penting. Minggu ini ada waktu luang?"

"Hah?"

"Kuanggap kau punya waktu. Jam 9 pagi kutunggu di Hachiko. Jangan lupa ya!"

"Hei!" Tapi Ichigo pergi begitu saja setelah membayar tagihan kami.

Mulanya aku ragu untuk pergi. Padahal pada hari itu juga aku ada janji dengan Ashido-san. Setelah lama berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang, kuputuskan untuk membatalkan janjiku dengan Ashido-san dan pergi dengan Ichigo.

'Ini yang terakhir!' begitu pikirku.

Ichigo mengajakku menonton dua film. Yang pertama kami tonton adalah film barunya Syazel Aporro, tentang sebuah pulau terpencil. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan filmnya. Aku hanya berharap hari itu cepat selesai. Perasaanku tidak menentu. Karena perasaan yang dulu sudah kusimpan rapat-rapat, mulai mengeliat keluar, meronta-ronta dan mencoba mengambil alih. Kenapa Ichigo datang di saat aku akan memilih Ashido-san? Ichigo seperti memberikan harapan kepada perasaan sukaku padanya.

Perasaan yang berkecamuk ini makin menjadi saat kami menonton film animasi buatan *Ghibli's yang baru. Seharusnya saat itu aku tidak membiarkan perasaanku yang mengambil alih. Seperti pohon kacang raksasa, perasaan sukaku tiba-tiba mengambilalih dan membuatku lupa akan Ashido-san. Kami bertaruh sekali lagi.

"Rukia..." Tangan Ichigo tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. Kesadaranku buyar untuk sesaat.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini tidak mendengarkanku ya? Ya sudah."

"Apa sih? Kau menggenggam tanganku untuk kamuflase? Takut ya?"

"Film ini sih mananya yang seram? Bodoh."

"..."

"..."

"Kau yang bodoh."

"... Eh Rukia, aku sudah lama memikirkan ini."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri taruhan ini? Em... Maksudku taruhan kenapa kita pacaran dulu itu."

"... Benar juga. Sudah lama sekali ya?"

"Karena kita memulainya karena taruhan, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri dengan taruhan juga?"

"Boleh."

"Kalau film baruku nanti menang di Festival Film Cannes, kita putus. Bagaimana?"

"Yakin filmnya masuk nominasi?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Percaya diri sekali. Kalau tidak menang, berarti hubungan ini masih berlanjut dong?"

"Yup!"

"Kalau begitu filmmu harus menang! Kalau tidak awas saja nanti!"

"Masih ada lagi."

"Apanya?"

"Kalau nanti aku menang sebagai aktor terbaik, mm... Kita menikah!"

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Siapa tahu?" ujarnya.

"Kenapa malah bertaruh hal itu sih?"

"Kenapa? Seru kan? Tentu saja supaya tidak ada pihak yang melarikan diri, bagaimana kalau kita buat jaminan?"

"Jaminan?"

"Iya, jaminan. Kau saja yang tentukan, Rukia."

"Mmm... Kalau begitu, kita tulis nama dan tanda tangan di formulir pendaftaran pernikahan. Bagaimana?" Seharusnya hal itu tidak kuucapkan.

"..."

Entah apa yang ada diotakku saat itu.

"Takut? Kalau begitu, tidak jadi saja."

"Oke. Siapa takut?"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

Seharusnya aku menolak ide taruhan ini dari awal. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir jernih saat itu? _Kamisama, _kenapa tidak menghentikanku?

**...**

Selama empat bulan itu hubunganku dengan Ashido-san jadi semakin renggang. Memang pada dasarnya kami tidak memiliki status apa-apa. Dan Ichigo kembali masuk dalam hidupku. Tidak. Sejak awal Ichigo memang belum keluar dari hidupku. Karena jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak pergi dengan Ichigo saat itu. Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Cannes. Film Ichigo masuk dalam nominasi yang diumumkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ichigo sendiri juga masuk dalam nominasi.

Mobil yang membawaku tampaknya telah sampai di tujuan. Ramai sekali. Karpet merah memang selalu dinanti-nanti. Tampaknya pikiranku sudah tidak ada di Cannes lagi. Yang kupikirkan bagaimana kalau film itu menang? Apa kami benar-benar akan putus? Bagaimana jika nanti malah Ichigo menang?

Menikah?

Menikah itu bukan urusan sederhana, dan menikah bukan hanya antar dua individu. Apa nantinya aku harus mengatakan pada kakekku kalau aku menikah karena taruhan? Apa aku harus berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa kami memang saling mencintai? Aku memang iya, tapi Ichigo?

Walau hubungan kami disebut pacaran, pada kenyataannya kami kalah dengan anak-anak SMA saat ini. Hah... Kami hanya pernah sekali berciuman. Ciuman pertamaku. Waktu itu setelah *Seijin Shiki, kami semua mampir ke warung yakiniku. Dan minum sake. Ichigo mabuk dan menciumku, lalu menggumamkan nama tokoh yang menjadi lawan perannya. Sepertinya dalam mimpi pun Ichigo masih memikirkan latihan aktingnya. Besoknya, Ichigo bilang bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian itu. Lalu soal 'itu', aku... Tidak, kami melakukannya tiga hari yang lalu. Pengaruh dari *Grappa dan frustasi seksual. Dan kami melakukannya tanpa persiapan sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Meski untuk memastikannya masih butuh waktu empat hari lagi, bagaimana jika ada janin yang berkembang di rahimku? Haruskah kupertahankan, atau tidak? Kami tidak akan bisa kembali ke titik semula. _Kamisama..._

Pikiranku begitu penuh. Aku tidak memperdulikan siapa yang duduk di kiri dan kananku. Ichigo duduk berjauhan denganku. Sangat jauh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak tempat duduk Ichigo.

Aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan acara yang berlangsung. Begitu aku mencoba mengembalikan pikiranku ke acara ini, artis yang membacakan –entah siapa, aku tidak tahu lagi– akan mengumumkan pemenang kategori film terbaik. Tidak! Jangan! Aku belum siap. Aku tidak mendengar suara apa-apa. Gendang telingaku tidak mau merespon suara-suara yang masuk ke telingaku. Sedangkan otakku berusaha mengingkari apa yang ditampilkan oleh mataku.

Film Ichigo menang.

Aku tidak salah membacanya. Air mataku ingin tumpah, aku tidak mau melihatnya. Buru-buru aku keluar, ke mananya aku belum tahu. Yang pasti tidak di tempat ini.

**...**

"Huff..."

Kupandangi laut malam yang hitam, angin laut bertiup lumayan kencang. Lega dan lelah setelah kutumpahkan semua air mataku. Riasanku mungkin sudah sangat-sangat berantakan. Berapa lama aku menangis? Satu jam? Dua jam? Tiga jam? Entahlah. Dingin, mantelku nyaris tidak berguna. Saatnya untuk kembali ke hotel dan-

"Hah... Hah... Akhh..hirnya... Aku menemukanmu..." Aku terkejut. Ichigo tampak berantakan dan terengah-engah. Mungkinkah?

"Ichigo?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang sih! Hah... Hah... Kau tahu? Aku hampir saja melaporkanmu sebagai orang hilang tahu! Uhuk! Uhuk! Ookkhh!" Sepertinya Ichigo terlalu keras berlari.

"..."

"Oii! Kenapa diam? Kau-"

"Ichigo. Kita sudah putus..."

"..."

"Tenang saja, kalau nanti ternyata aku hamil, kau tidak akan kurepotkan." Aku mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin kembali menetes.

"Rukia?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab, biar aku saja. Aku yang-"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja aku akan repot dan bertanggung jawab. Dia kan anakku."

"Tapi filmmu sudah menang, jadi-"

"Kau risau karena anak yang mungkin akan lahir di luar nikah, maksudmu? Itu tidak mungkin. Soalnya secara hukum kita sudah menikah."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Formulir pendaftaran itu... Seminggu setelah kita tanda tangani, sudah kudaftarkan ke catatan sipil. Memang seharusnya didaftarkan berdua, tapi proses hukumnya sudah selesai dua minggu yang lalu kok. Jadi kita ini suami-isteri yang sah. Namamu sudah bukan lagi 'Kuchiki' tapi-"

"KAU PIKIR PERNIKAHAN ITU APA ICHIGO? TIDAKKAH KAU MELIHAT PENYESALAN DI MATAKU? PERNIKAHAN APA YANG DILANDASI DENGAN TARUHAN HAH? SELAMA INI AKU TIDAK PERNAH TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAANMU! PADAHAL AKU... mencintaimu... selalu..." aku histeris dan tangisku kembali pecah.

"..."

"Jadi... Sebaiknya begitu... Pulang ke Jepang, proses cerai segera diurus... Aku... Tidak mau pernikahan main-main... Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya kok. Kalau memang untuk main-main, untuk apa aku melamarmu pada kakekmu? Meminta izin kakakmu untuk menikahi adiknya itu sangat sulit. Buat apa aku main-main, Rukia?"

"..."

"Aku serius. Aku tidak pernah main-main denganmu."

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan, Ichigo?"

"..."

"... Bohong..."

"Lama sekali... Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu dulu. Lalu berkembang menjadi cinta. Kupikir malah aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan Rukia. Jadinya aku mengajakmu taruhan. Dengan begitu kau jadi pacarku."

"... Yadoumaru-senpai?"

"Hah?"

"Bukannya..."

"Itu? Hahahahaha... Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya... Bisa dibilang, terperangkap?"

"Jangan bercanda, Ichigo!"

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Ichigo!"

"... Haaahhh... Fuuhh... Ingat upacara _Seijin Shiki_ kita? Ciuman kita setelah upacara _Seijin Shiki_ itu bukan ciuman kita yang pertama... Haahhh... Dulu... Duluuu sekali, kita sudah berciuman... Ciuman yang pertama." Ichigo tampak salah tingkah.

"..." Aku hanya mendengarkan ucapan Ichigo.

"Di ruang kesehatan SMA, waktu kau pingsan karena demam tinggi..."

"..."

"Aku menembakmu dan menciummu yang sedang tertidur... Tahu-tahu Risa-senpai sudah ada di situ. Lalu, aku hidup dibawah ancaman dan tekanan senpai... Arrrgghh! Akhirnya kuucapkan juga!"

Otakku berupaya keras untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? _Seijin Shiki?_ Ruang kesehatan? Ancaman?

"Aku sudah berkali-kali menembakmu, tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarnya..."

"..." Air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Rukia..."

"..." Aku harus bereaksi bagaimana?

"Maaf."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Rukia, apa kau mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" Ichigo bukan menyodorkan cincin berlian padaku, tetapi piala _Palm d'Or._

"..."

"Jadilah Nyonya Kurosaki Ichigo."

"..."

"Be mine-"

DUAAKKK!

"AWWW! Ru-"

"DASAR KEJAM!" Emosiku kembali pecah. Air mataku mengalir, tapi perasaanku begitu ringan. Dinginnya angin laut tidak lagi kurasakan. Ichigo membawaku dalam pelukannya. Hangat.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Kenapa kau senang menjahiliku sih? Kenapa-"

Sontak mataku terpejam. Kurasakan bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibirku dengan begitu lembut. Jauh lebih lembut dibanding ciuman setelah upacara _Seijin Shiki_ maupun pada malam pertama kami. Lembut dan penuh kasih, seolah-olah Ichigo mengatakan cinta dan maaf sekaligus. Aku menikmati sentuhan lembutnya. Debur ombak terdengar sebagai sebuah lagu. Aku merasa diselimuti dan dilimpahi oleh cinta dan kehangatan dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dak! Dak! Dak! Dak! Dak! Dak!

"JANGAN LARI-LARI DI LORONG RUMAH SAKIT!"

"Maaf!"

Ah sial! Bisa-bisanya menyelinap keluar dari kamar. Bukannya pasien harus mematuhi kata-kata dokter? Aku sudah mengelilingi taman dan menyisir lantai 3 dan 2. Capek sekali! Lagi-lagi aku dikerjai! Menyebalkan! SABAR JUGA ADA BATASNYA!

Eh, tunggu!

Hari ini kan... Sudah dua jam sejak menghilang dari jam makan siang. Berarti...

Liftnya penuh, aku harus menggunakan tangga. Biarpun nanti akan dimarahi suster, aku berlari menuruni anak tangga. Kenapa anak tangganya banyak sekali sih! Nafasku sesak, kakiku mulai terasa lemas dan gemetar.

Lobi utama tetap ramai seperti biasanya, tapi tidak ada. Kubelokkan lariku menuju lobi di dekat bangsal timur. Dan lagi-lagi aku dimarahi oleh suster. Di sana sudah banyak pasien-pasien usia lanjut dan paruh baya berkumpul di depan televisi. Siaran langsung pertandingan final _Koshien_. Dan yang kucari ada di sana. Pinggangku serasa akan copot.

"Ketemu! Dokter sudah mencari-cari dari tadi! Ayo kembali!"

"Apa kubilang! Jin duluan yang menemukan kita! Aku menang!"

"Iya-ya kau menang! Jatah jusku buatmu!"

"BERHENTILAH TARUHAN KONYOL! DAN JANGAN JADIKAN AKU SEBAGAI TARUHAN!"

"Waduh Ichigo, Jin ngamuk tuh! Ayo tanggung jawab!"

"Hei, kan kau duluan yang mengajak taruhan, Rukia."

Namaku Jin, Kurosaki Jin. Musim semi ini memasuki tahun pertama di SMA, pelajar yang biasa saja. Sulung dari 2 bersaudara. Mereka berdua, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Rukia, orang tua dari ayahku, alias kakek dan nenekku. Dua orang kakek-nenek yang dirawat di rumah sakit karena keracunan ikan *Fugu. Sekilas mereka tampak seperti lansia pada umumnya, aku berharapnya sih begitu, asal sifat jahil mereka tidak kambuh. Tak perlu kujelaskan kan kejahilan yang mereka buat padaku tadi? Aku ikut mereka sejak SMP. Ayahku pindah tugas ke Shikoku, membawa ibu dan adikku. Jadilah aku korban kejahilan kakek dan nenekku. Ayahku bilang sejak dulu mereka memang gemar bertaruh hal-hal konyol. Dan jahil. Bukan kali ini saja aku dijahili, dan bukan hanya aku yang dijahili. Dari buku yang kubaca, katanya semakin tua akan semakin kekanak-kanakan. Aku jadi berpikir apa saat masih muda dulu mereka memang begini? Dari yang kudengar, sejak masih muda dulu mereka sudah sangat mesra. Mesra ya? Ngomong-ngomong soal mesra...

"Bisa tidak bermesraannya di tempat lain? Ayo kembali ke kamar!"

"Nanti dulu, pertandingannya sedang seru!"

"Tapi Kek, menontonnya tidak usah sampai memangku nenek kan?"

"Mau dipangku juga? Ayo sini!"

"Rukia, kalau memangku dua orang, aku ga kuat."

"Kakek..." Aku sedikit menggeram.

"Rupanya Jinnosuke ini cerewet ya! Pangku saja pacarmu dan kita nonton sama-sama!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Wah, rupanya Jinnosuke kurang laku ya?"

"Hmm... sama sepertimu dulu, Rukia."

"Enak saja!"

"Tolonglah, kembali ke kamar..."

"Iya- iya... Jin cerewet sekali."

"Eh Jin, Chiaki sudah melahirkan belum?"

"Bibi Chiaki? Belum, kan masih 3 bulan."

"Rukia..."

"Ichigo, mau taruhan tidak?"

"Boleh."

"Kalau cucu ketiga nanti laki-laki, kau harus bilang kalau kau cinta padaku."

"Hmmm... kalau perempuan, kau harus pakai baju anak sekolah jaman sekarang!"

Mulai lagi... Benar-benar hobi yang buruk.

"Sudah kubilang jangan taruhan kan?" protesku. Tapi tampaknya mereka tidak mendengarkan. Ya sudahlah, biar kutemui sendiri dokternya.

"Jangan kabur ya, ichigo?"

"Siapa yang mau kabur? Hahahaha... Ga sabar mau lihat nenek-nenek pakai rok pendek!"

"Dasar mesum!"

"Takut?"

"Siapa yang takut?"

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!"

"Berani?"

"Try me!"

**Selesai.**

Selesai! #disambit readers... maap udah ni fic lama updatex, tau2 tamat begitu saja... m( _ _)m gomen... tapi yah bgitulah dari awal uki udah netapinnya tamat di sini... kalo ada yg ngerasa endingnya terlalu maksa n garing, maap sekali lagi... song image buat ni chapter penutup adalah 'Baby Love' (Humming Urban Stereo) 'Insomnia' (Humming Urban Stereo), 'Kiss Me' (As One), 'Can You Celeberate?' (Namie Amuro), 'Dont Lie To Me' (Namie Amuro), 'Love Story' (Namie Amuro) buat yang senggang, klo mo nyari lagux boleh...

OC nya cucu ichiruki. Namanya Jin. Kalo g salah di '999 tangkai mawar merah' uki ngasih nama 'Makoto' n 'Chiaki' buat nama anak ichiruki. Sekalian deh uki jelasin kenapa ngasih nama-nama itu. 'Makoto' tergantung kanji yang dipakai, artinya bisa macam2. dari yang uki baca di internet artinya adalah 'Kebijaksanaan'. Sedangkan dari mangaka talk yg pernah uki baca, artinya 'orang yang membimbing'. Kalo di benderanya Shinsengumi, 'Makoto' yang dipake itu yang berarti 'Kebenaran'. Terus 'Chiaki' artinya 'Seribu Cahaya', uki ngebayangin muka ichi yang super duper berseri2 pas tau anaknya perempuan. 'Ichigo' yang dimaksud ma Kubosen itu artinya 'orang yang melindungi' sedangkan 'Rukia' kemungkinan besar Kubosen memplesetkan nama 'Lucia' yang artinya 'Cahaya' *ada yang inget quotesnya Kubosen?* jadi... sudah ada yang bisa menebak/mengerti kenapa uki kasih namanya demikian? #penjelasan apanya? #bletak!... Nama cucunya adalah 'Jin' yang artinya tentu aja bukan mahluk halus, tapi 'Jin' yang artinya 'Welas Asih' sesuai imagenya anak baik yang sering dijahilin ma kakek-neneknya #mananya? ... buat yang ga suka OCs maap, tapi jangan sering menganggap author yg hobi bikin OCs itu suka seenakx ngerusak image cerita animanga n g semenderita yang bikin canon... ngasih nama satu OCs tu rempong bo' kayak mo ngasih nama bayi beneran, ngubek2 buku nama-nama bayi, cari2 di internet sampe nyasar ke situs primbon #setidaknya uki begitu

Dengan ini semua Try Me! Tamat… hiks… hiks… sedih deh… buat yang ngerasa kurang sreg ma cerita ini, maap… buat yang jijik, ngapain dibaca coba? Uki ga tahu apa uki sudah membuat fic yang bagus dan berkualitet, semuax uki serahkan pada readers… makasih buat yang ngereview (maap klo ada yg ga uki bales), makasih buat yg ngefave ma yg ngealert, makasih buat yg udah ngasih support… makasih juga buat yg baca (love youuu)… kita ketemu lagi nanti di fic uki yg lain… TENGKYUUUU ^3^

Oh ya, rencanax mo ada chapter special, yg mau ayo tunjuk kaki –eh tangan!

Glosarry:

~Waseda: Universitas Waseda. Universitas yang terkenal liberal dalam pendidikan. Banyak artis masuk ke sini contohx Ryoko Hirosue

~Ikebana: seni merangkai bunga

~Ghibli's: studio animasi yang terkenal. Contoh karya antara lain Sen to Chihiro Kamikakushi

~Seijin Shiki: upacara kedewasaan untuk orang2 yang udah menginjak usia 20. banyak yg pakai kimono baik ce maupun co meski g sedikit yang pake jas. Umur 20 berarti mereka udah legal untuk minum sake dan merokok. Saat ichiruki ikut seijin shiki, ichi belum keluar dari Keiou, kira2 masih di tahun kedua kuliah

~Grappa: salah satu jenis minuman keras

~Fugu: ikan kembung

**RnR!**


	16. Extra

**Author's note:**

Yup! Inilah extra chap yang pernah uki janjikan. Hehehehe… telat banget ya… *dilempar kerupuk* kali ini dari sudut pandang yang lain di chap 13. Uki tau klo fic ini punya cerita yang tidak sempurna, termasuk penulisannya, tapi nikmatin aja ya? Kalo dirasa pendek, namax juga ekstra… Thanks udah sempet2x baca n sempet2in review… love you all *kiss*

…

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T

Dari gerbang utama, aku berjalan. Ternyata luas juga kampus ini, arsitekturnya juga bagus. Sesuai dengan reputasinya. Hahahaha... Meski bukan Toudai. Orang-orang asing tahunya hanya Toudai sih ya.

Hah... jadi ingat wali kelasku yang menangis haru waktu kubilang aku berniat kuliah di sini, Keiou. Dikiranya aku tidak akan mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Memangnya aku ini bodoh apa? Dia lupa kalau nilai-nilaiku masuk urutan 20 besar di sekolah. Mana mungkin aku tidak tertantang dengan ujian ini? Yaahh... walau kupikir tidak lulus juga tidak apa-apa, toh aku dapat tawaran dari Universitas Hokkaido. Ternyata lulus juga.

Kalau ditanya kenapa, aku memang berniat meneruskan klinik ayahku. Toh aku ini anak lelaki satu-satunya. Keiou punya reputasi yang sangat bagus dan punya pengaruh kuat di dunia kedokteran Jepang. Siapa pun yang ingin jadi dokter, pasti akan mencoba ujian masuk Keiou. Termasuk aku. Tapi mengenai karirku di dunia seni peran... Aku bingung.

Kupikirkan nanti saja!

Sepertinya, aku memang telat. _Rush hour_ di Tokyo, baru kali ini aku alami. Kalau diungkapkan dengan satu kata, _rush hour _nya sungguh BARBAR! Sudah begitu, jarak antara kampus dengan stasiun juga lumayan jauh. Harus cepat-cepat membiasakan diri nih.

Jauh juga nih aulanya. Pantas saja semua orang di sini tampak sehat. Ah, tidak juga. Ada juga yang bertampang seperti pelaku hikikomori yang baru saja kembali menginjakkan kaki di dunia luar. Jadi ingat dengan Ulquiorra... Jangan-jangan saudaranya ya? Terserahlah.

Gedungnya yang ini? Tidak terlihat kerumunuan mahasiswa baru. Yang ini bukan? Apa aku salah ya? Heeehhh... bisa-bisanya! Sudah telat, salah gedung pula! Tanya dengan siapa kalau begini? Coba ke sana siapa tahu... Bukan! Hampir saja! Fiuhhh..., jalan lagi deh. Gedungnya ada banyak, kenapa mereka tidak membuat dan bagi-bagi selebaran peta kampus saja! Arrghhh! Terpaksa harus lari! Yang ini..., bukan! Yang itu..., bukan juga! Yang mana sih! Eits! Yang ini bukan? Hmmm... Sepertinya memang yang ini. Ah benar yang ini! Soalnya ada...

"Hmmftt... Tampaknya kita satu almamater lagi ya, Rukia?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi kenapa kau juga ikutan telat?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!"

"Enak saja!"

Seperti mengulang saat-saat sekolah dulu. Tahun pertama jadi mahasiswa Keiou diawali dengan ribut-ribut kecil antara aku dan Rukia. Kalau tidak salah, Rukia di fakultas ekonomi ya?

**...**

**Try Me! Reverse : Special, You**

Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, sejak SMP. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, waktu itu aku kelas 2. Saat pertama kali mendengar keberadaannya saat tidak sengaja mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di kantin sekolah. Waktu itu kupikir orang yang disebut-sebut itu sangat cantik atau sangat seksi. Ternyata orangnya mungil, dan wajahnya biasa-biasa saja tapi manis. Interaksi pertama kali kami adalah saat disuruh membersihkan rumput di halaman sekolah. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lepas dari sosoknya. Ada yang aneh setiap kali aku bicara dengan Rukia. Waktu itu hariku tidak lengkap kalau tidak mengganggunya.

Temanku, Chad, bilang mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, perasaanku itu hanya sekedar merasa nyaman atau suka. Tidak pernah ada keinginan untuk menjadikan Rukia sebagai pacarku saat itu. Tapi waktu aku berhenti bicara dengannya, aku merasa kehilangan. Sungguh aneh. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengakui kalau aku suka padanya.

Aku pernah menembaknya beberapa kali. Pertama dengan surat, seperti pada umumnya. Kuletakkan surat itu di loker sepatunya. Tapi Rukia tidak menyadari keberadaan surat itu. Bayangkan, saat kucek surat itu seminggu kemudian, surat itu masih ada di sana. Mungkin pilihan warna amplopku salah. Bukan mungkin, tapi memang iya. Yah... warna amplop itu abu-abu tua, sama dengan warna loker. Bodohnya. Akhirnya kubakar surat itu, lantaran sepertinya SMU kami akan berbeda. Rupanya salah, wali kelasnya salah menyebut Rukia sebagai Rurichiyo yang memang akan melanjutkan SMU di kota lain.

Yang kedua, saat kami kelas 1 SMU. Di ruang kesehatan. Aku menyatakan cinta pada putri tidur yang sedang demam. Rencananya tidak begitu, hanya saja aku spontan mengatakannya. Sayangnya Rukia keburu tidak sadar. Biar karena demam, wajah tidurnya menggemaskan. Jadinya tanpa berpikir lagi aku menciumnya. Kalian boleh berpikir aku pria brengsek yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, menyerang saat orangnya sedang tidur. Tapi hanya kucium kok, aku tidak melakukan hal-hal lain padanya. Sumpah!

Yah... Karena itu aku dijerat oleh siluman. Kakak kelasku, Risa Yadoumaru, yang memergokiku sedang mencium Rukia di ruang kesehatan. Mendadak aku jadi anak buahnya, senpai memegang rahasiaku sih, dan menuruti semua keinginan senpai. Sampai aku mengaku jujur pada Rukia tentang kejadian itu, selamanya aku jadi anak buah senpai. Dasar yankee! Tapi kalau aku jujur padanya, aku bisa dibunuh Rukia dan kakaknya. Dibunuh Rukia sih aku rela, tapi oleh kakaknya? Atau kakeknya? Biarpun aku mati, mereka akan tetap menghajar arwahku, atau biarpun aku reinkarnasi, mereka akan tetap memburuku. Haahh... Rukia itu benar-benar dianugerahi keluarga yang sangat sayang dan melindunginya. Soal itu, mungkin juga aku akan menghajar sampai mati orang yang berani macam-macam dengan adik-adikku.

Yang ketiga, aku mengulangi pernyataanku saat mengantar Rukia pulang karena sakit. Sambil menggendong, aku menembaknya. Tapi, sama seperti di ruang kesehatan, Rukia tidur. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menembaknya saat Rukia sehat saja. Menembak saat sang target sakit akan sia-sia saja.

Kesempatan keempat datang saat kami kencan. Hahahahaha... status kami pacaran gara-gara taruhan. Waktu itu aku sangat bingung akan taruhannya, lalu spontan saja aku mengatakannya. Dan aku yang menang taruhan. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah diantara kami berdua. Rukia bersikap biasa-biasa saja padaku. Sempat kecewa, tapi aku lega. Coba kalau Rukia bersikap canggung denganku? Bisa susah mengajaknya kencan! Haaahhh... pilihanku untuk mengajaknya nonton film horor ternyata salah. Suaraku tertelan oleh teriakan semua penonton termasuk Rukia. Mungkin harusnya aku mengajak Rukia menonton film drama atau komedi. Kalau film romantis, aku tidak bisa menjamin diriku tidak gatal-gatal dan muntah saat menontonnya.

Sungguh sangat mengherankan! Kenapa susah sekali untuk menembak Rukia Kuchiki! Kalau ini undian, pasti akan ada tulisan 'Anda Kurang Beruntung' atau 'Silahkan Coba Lagi'. Apa Rukia itu bukan termasuk orang yang sensitif? Kalau aku menembak orang lain, mungkin tidak akan sesusah ini. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada gadis lain selain Rukia yang bisa membuatku jadi begini.

Manajerku sendiri bertanya kenapa, tapi entahlah. Jatuh cinta pada Rukia sama sekali di luar rencanaku. Dulu kupikir aku akan menyukai gadis tinggi langsing yang punya lingkar dada dan lingkar pinggul yang 'wah', tapi ternyata tidak. Padahal tipe gadis seperti itu lumayan banyak yang mengirim surat cinta untukku. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin memusingkan. Jadi lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan. Toh jika perasaan bisa dikalkulasikan dan diproyeksikan secara tepat, itu bukan manusia tapi robot.

…

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah. Terimakasih," Urahara-san menutup pembicaraan di ponsel yang tersambung dengan _carkit_.

"Ada apa?"

"Jadwal syutingnya dimajukan. Tiga hari lagi, kita ke Ehime. Benar-benar deh."

"HEH! Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Permintaan artis idola! Benar-benar merepotkan! Memangnya dia pikir pemeran lain tidak ada pekerjaan selama itu apa? Bisa-bisanya dia minta jadwalnya dimajukan pada sponsor utama! Padahal konsernya tidak berkualitas!" omelnya. Tumben sekali Urahara-san emosi seperti ini. Tapi biar begitu, Urahara-san tetap menyetir dengan tenang.

"Padahal aku ada janji dengan Rukia."

"Pikirkan jadwalmu yang lain juga dong! Akan kutanyakan pada sutradara, apa bisa jadwal latihan teatermu bisa diubah atau tidak. Kalau tidak bisa, kau terpaksa merelakan peran itu."

"Tolong ya."

"Kuliahmu bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mahasiswa tingkat satu punya waktu luang yang banyak," jawabku sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"Baguslah. Segera istirahat, dan makan yang banyak! Hubungi Syazel-san kalau cederamu terasa sakit!"

"Baik."

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Baik. Hati-hati saat menyetir ya!"

Mobil yang dikendarai Urahara-san segera melesat jauh. Aku meraih duplikat kunci rumah dari tas ransel. Jam 11 malam, Karin dan Yuzu sudah tidur. Kalau si jenggot kambing sih sepertinya belum, tapi malas saja kalau harus melihatnya di depan pintu. Bisa-bisa dia akan membuat kehebohan di depan pintu. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, berarti tidak ada lagi yang masih menonton televisi, termasuk ayah. Bagus! Rasa capekku tidak akan bertambah hingga tiga kali lipat.

Dasar! Si Kon enak-enakan memonopoli kasurku! Gara-gara dimanja Yuzu, dia jadi besar kepala! Aku ambil sedikit balsem dan kuoleskan pada hidungnya. Hehehehe... Tidurnya mulai tidak nyenyak. Matanya terlihat berkedut, raut wajahnya tertekuk. Rasakan itu!

"... Ngeoong.. Khiss... Khisss.. Ngaaoo~"

"Pindah!"

Kutarik paksa, tapi tidak keras-keras, kedua kakinya. Kugusur dia supaya pindah ke keset kaki. Ada bulu bertebaran di atas kasurku, pasti si jenggot sudah memberikan makanan yang asin-asin padanya. Awas saja, besok kubawa Kon masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan bersungut-sungut aku mengambil penghisap debu, membersihkan bulu-bulu si Kon. Rukia sudah tidur belum? Apa dia bakal marah? Kemungkinan besar begitu. Toh cepat atau lambat, dia bakal tahu kalau rencananya batal. Kalau dia marah, terima saja deh! Kuraih ponsel di jaketku dan segera memencet nomor Rukia di _speed dial_.

"Ya?"

"Rukia?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? Memangnya kau menghilangkan nomorku?"

"Bukan!"

"Ya terus, ada apa?"

"Rencana ke festival di dekat taman Karakura terpaksa batal. Syutingnya dimajukan, maaf ya?"

"... Kapan?"

"Tiga hari lagi."

"Ke Shikoku kan? Oke. Aku ikut!"

Hah? Tidak salah dengar? Syutingnya kan- ...Tidak boleh! Rukia tidak boleh ikut! Pokoknya jangan!

"Buat apa kau ke sana? Bukannya kalau musim panas kau jalan-jalan dengan Matsumoto?"

"Ran-chan sibuk kencan dengan Gin-san! Kalau aku ikut, aku hanya jadi pajangan saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan Hinamori?"

"Dia sibuk kerja sambilan! Pokoknya aku ingin ke sana! Cuma tiga hari kok!"

"Tidak! Tunggu saja di sini!"

"Memangnya kau ini ibu-ibu yang menitipkan anaknya buat belanja di swalayan, apa?"

"Ngotot sekali sih! Di sana bukan tempat wisata tahu!"

"Tapi kan ada pantainya!"

"Tidak boleh!"

…

Dari kursiku, aku terus memperhatikan Rukia yang sibuk mengangkat-angkat barang. Dasar Urahara-san! Kenapa Rukia diperbolehkan ikut sih? Apa dia lupa kalau Ggio itu punya reputasi jelek diantara staf _part timer_? Stark-san juga malah santai-santai saja, padahal asistennya sedang digoda oleh Ggio. Mentang-mentang artis idola berwajah imut, apa dia pikir boleh bertindak seperti itu? Awas saja kalau berani macam-macam dengan Rukia! Eh dia malah ke situ... Kan! Apa kubilang! Beraninya bercanda-canda dengan Rukia! Menyingkir dari situ Vega sialan!

Rukia juga! Kenapa harus pakai _tanktop _sih? Kenapa tidak pakai kaos lengan panjang saja? Lepas saja ikat rambut stroberi itu! Kau bisa digoda oleh pedofil, Rukia! Arrghh... Cuma mengambil minum, tapi si Ggio lama sekali bicara! Apa-apaan tawa itu! Heh! Kimura-san juga! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Rukia! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Dasar sialan! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Kuhajar mereka berdua kalau macam-macam dengan Rukia!

"Kanzaki-san tidak apa-apa?" Ada Riruka di sampingku.

"Hmm?"

"Naskahmu remuk tuh," tunjuknya.

Aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi aku memegang naskahku begitu erat. Ya ampun! Aku benar-benar tidak sadar. Aku kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada tempat tadi Rukia... Menghilang kemana dia? Kesal, kusambar gelasku dan menyeruput isinya. Sial, sudah kosong!

"Dari tadi terlihat aneh, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa-"

"Dia sedang cemburu, Riruka-chan," jawab Urahara-san.

"Cemburu? Sama siapa?"

"Sama Ggio Vega-san."

"Urahara-san, tidak usah dikasih tahu!"

"Memangnya- Ah! Jangan-jangan Rukia itu..."

"Tepat! Rukia-chan itu pacarnya Kanzaki."

"Urahara-san!"

"Lha? Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Pantas saja dari tadi aku merasa ada hawa panas. Rupanya ada yang terbakar cemburu," goda Riruka.

"Hooo... Rupanya Kanzaki berani mengajak pacarnya menginap di luar," sambung Kugo-san.

"Siapa yang mengajaknya! Aku tidak-"

"Aktor-aktor jaman sekarang nakal ya," Stark-san ikut menimpali.

"Sebagai manajernya, aku dibuat kerepotan oleh skandalnya," tambah Urahara-san.

"Skandal yang mana! Urahara-"

"Kukira Kanzaki-san masih lowong, rupanya aku keduluan oleh Rukia."

"Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian, hmm? Apa sudah..."

"Kalau dilihat-lihat... Kugo-san, sepertinya mereka sudah..."

"Eh? Sudah...?"

"Kanzaki-san sih wajar..."

"Kanzaki, kumohon jangan menambah skandal. Pikir baik-baik, kalian baru saja jadi mahasiswa," mohon Urahara-san sambil menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dengan kipas.

"ARRRGGGHHH! AKU PERGI SAJA!"

Kutinggalkan mereka. Senang sekali mereka menggodaku! Memangnya aku ini bahan lawakan apa? Puas sekali mereka tertawa! Haaahhh...

…

"Rupanya kau di sini Rukia?" Dari tadi kucari, rupanya Rukia ada di sini. Apa habis mengirim kartu pos ya? Cih, ada Riruka juga. Mudah-mudahan Riruka tidak bicara yang macam-macam pada Rukia.

"Aku mau kembali ke hotel. Sampai jumpa di pelabuhan nanti Rukia, Kanzaki!" Riruka pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Dari mana saja, Ichigo?"

"Ha? Keliling sebentar. Tadi kutelepon, ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Maaf, baterenya habis. Jadi kutinggal saja di penginapan."

"Ceroboh sekali. Ayo ikut!"

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ikut saja!"

Dari Kugo-san, aku tahu ada festival di Ehime. Jika syuting tidak dimajukan, mungkin kami sudah melihat-lihat festival di Karakura. Dan aku sudah menembaknya. Gara-gara Ggio Vega! Awas saja kalau dia mengganggu nanti. Aku sudah bertanya-tanya pada penduduk setempat, dimana tempat melihat kembang api yang bagus.

Kulirik Rukia di sampingku. Pandangan matanya tampak takjub. Sudah kuduga, Rukia pasti suka.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang ingin datang ke festival?" tanyaku.

"Ingat ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kita kan taruhan! Kau ingin makan apa? Katakan saja!"

"Sombong sekali! Kubuat bangkrut tahu rasa!"

"Coba saja!"

"Kurosaki-sama, aku mau takoyaki!"

"Beres!"

Kuajak Rukia keliling-keliling, Rukia malah berhenti di kios menangkap ikan maskoki. Dari matanya, terlihat sekali dia ingin mencobanya. Benar kan? dicobanya. Langsung beli jaring lima buah pula. Semangat sekali. Takoyakinya tidak jadi nih? Hei, hei... Sepertinya dia lupa kalau ada aku. Aku diacuhkan begini saja nih? Oi! Padahal sudah gagal semuanya juga, tapi masih ingin mencoba lagi. Terus, sampai kapan aku dianggap tidak ada? Hahh... Rukia Kuchiki itu, kalau sudah asyik pasti suka lupa daratan, ingat lautan. Ya sudahlah, aku beli takoyakinya sendiri saja.

Belok dari tukang gulali, di sebelah kios menembak. Yang antri takoyaki sudah banyak! Padahal ada beberapa yang berjualan takoyaki, tapi semuanya ramai. Apa orang Ehime suka takoyaki? Tapi kalau buru-buru, belum tentu Rukia selesai menangkap ikannya. Terpaksa deh. Begitu pulang nanti, tinggal mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari Iba-sensei. Oh iya, bawa Kon ke dokter, latihan buat teater, dan ajak Rukia kencan. Hmm, sempurna. Si Renji, tidak akan mengganggu kami lagi. Heh, antriannya tidak maju-maju juga. Padahal kembang apinya- Gawat! Kembang api! Hampir saja lupa! Harus segera kembali ke kios ikan maskoki!

Rukia yang dari tadi tidak berhasil dapat ikan seekor pun, kubawa ke tepian sungai. Tangkap ikannya bisa menunggu! Orang-orang sudah banyak memadati tepian sungai. Ini memang tempat terbaik untuk melihat kembang api. Ramai, tapi aku berhasil menemukan tempat yang sudah kupesan pada bocah-bocah sokalh dasar itu. Sekarang tinggal menanti kembang apinya.

"Capeknya. Ramai sekali!"

"Sabar. Sebentar lagi baru seru." Dan...

_DAR! DAR! DER!_

"Bagus kan?"

"KEMBANG API!"

_DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"Terimakasih, Ichigo."

"Tidak masalah. Kurosaki-sama yang keren ini selalu baik hati kok."

"Narsis!"

_DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"..."

"..."

_DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"..."

"Rukia."

"Hmm?"

_CTAAR! DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR! PSSYIUU.._

"Begini... Tentang taruhan itu, bisakah kau anggap serius? Memang waktu itu hanya spontan, tapi aku serius. Bisakah hubungan kita jadi hubungan kekasih yang seshungguhnya? Soalnya sejak dulu aku sudah menyukaimu, Rukia... Rukia?"

_DDDUUAAARRRR!_

_DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR! DUER! DOR! DOR! DAR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR! DUER! DOR! DOR! DAR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR! DUER! DOR! DOR! DAR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! _

_DOOORRR!_

"Kau bilang apa, Ichigo?"

Eh? Dia tidak dengar omonganku? Serius nih?

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi!"

Rukia benar-benar tidak menyimakku ya?

"... Yang tadi yang mana?"

Brengsek! Kembang api sialan! Padahal momennya sudah pas tadi! Kenapa tiba-tiba langsung beruntun sih! Rukiaaa... Kenapa lagi-lagi kau tidak dengar? Arrrgghhh!

_DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"Hei!"

"Oh... Aku cuma tanya, apa kau mau datang saat Mita-sai?"

_DAR! DAR! DER! DOR! DOR! DOR!_

"Apa kau ini pikun? Tentu saja aku akan datang!"

"Ya sudah."

Ya, ya sudahlah. Kucoba lagi saat Mita-sai. Akan kucoba meminta Urahara-san untuk membatalkan pemotretan pada tanggal itu.

"Kau ini aneh deh."

Kau saja yang tidak peka!

_DUER! DOR! DOR! DAR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DAR! DAR! DER! DOR!_

…

Bolak-balik kulihat Riruka mondar-mandir. Mabuk laut? Urahara-san juga. Tampak pucat, mabuk sake ditambah mabuk laut. Rukia yang duduk di sampingku sibuk saling mengirim e-mail pada Matsumoto. Laporan liburan musim panas? Bukannya nanti mereka juga akan bertemu?

Festivalnya benar-benar bikin lelah. Selain luas dan padat pengunjung, aku juga capek hati. Capek syutingnya langsung bertambah hingga lima kali lipat. Ini semua gara-gara gadis yang duduk disampingku! Paadahal aku sudah sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, tapi dia tidak mendengarku. Pokoknya di Mita-sai nanti harus berhasil! Uughh... Kelopak mataku makin berat. Apa aku sudah tertidur ya? Anginnya enak. Taman bunga... Ini mimpi? Mungkin. Soalnya seharusnya aku ada di kapal kan? Tidak apa-apalah, toh ini mimpi. Tidak ada yang melarang untuk bermimpi. Hmm? Lho? Rukia?

_Ichigo, kita..., kita ini pacaran karena taruhan bodoh itu kan?_ _Kau tahu tidak? Taruhan itu benar-benar konyol!_

Ng? Bisa diulangi?

_Tapi mungkin kau tidak tahu kalau belakangan ini aku merasa aneh ... Benar-benar aneh. Kau tahu, bicara denganmu ataupun menerima e-mail darimu, aku merasa seperti bukan diriku yang biasa._

Kau bicara apa sih? Tidak jelas.

_Kukira, aku sakit, rupanya ternyata tidak. Kau boleh menertawakanku, tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Soalnya aku Kurosaki, aku menyukaimu._

Ini pasti memang benar mimpi.

**...**

**RnR**


	17. 2nd Extra

**Author's Note: **yah… karena banyak yg minta extra-nya ditambah… maka uki kasih lagi extrax… skalian, ngurangin draft yg gagal… di sini cara pikir ichi lebih dewasa dari extra sblumx, klo ngerasa jelek+pendek, gomen… umm enjoy reading aja deh!

…

**Disclaimer:** Always Kubo Tite's, not mine! *Uki hanya memiliki fanfic gaje ini*

**Warning:** Romance (g berasa), Drama (g mutu), Humor (garing), Salah2 ketik, OOC (bertebaran), Gombalizm

**Rated:** Uki masih setia pasang T di fic ini

Jujur, aku sangat berterimakasih padanya yang telah memantapkan hatiku saat aku bimbang. Tapi, kalau kuingat lagi, ekspresi Rukia waktu kubilang akan keluar dari Keiou dan ingin ke Musashino terlihat biasa saja. Kupikir Rukia akan marah atau sekedar memberi komentar. Dia diam saja. Sepertinya, bukan hal besar baginya jika aku pergi ke Musashino. Bahkan waktu aku memeluknya, Rukia tidak berkata apapun. Aku kecewa.

Kalau dia suka, dia akan membalas pelukanku kan? Kalau dia tidak suka, seharusnya dia mendorongku, menamparku, menendangku atau memukulku dengan pot bunga di samping pintu masuk kan? Rukia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Benci.

Aku benci Rukia yang seperti itu. Maksudku, ayolah... Kami kenal sejak SMP dan bahkan berpacaran, meski karena taruhan –tapi aku benar-benar mengharapkannya– sejak SMA. Setidaknya kan dia bisa menamparku waktu itu!

Aku kalah dari Renji.

Teman kecilnya yang beralis aneh, hibrida antara monyet dan nanas. Menyebalkan!

Waktu itu aku mengajak Rukia SEORANG buat menonton pertandinganku, tak lama setelah aku masuk Musashino. Dan aku berencana mengajaknya makan malam setelahnya, layaknya orang pacaran. Tapi begitu aku sudah memasuki _shajo_, aku bisa melihat Renji di sebelahnya. Untuk apa Rukia mengajak Renji? Aku tahu Renji suka pada Rukia sejak lama. Orihime? Itu cuma dalih Renji, aku tahu itu. Tahu darimana? Jelas saja aku tahu, bukan, sangat tahu. Aku juga laki-laki! Renji mungkin bisa mengecoh Rukia, tapi tidak denganku.

Mungkin cuma Ishida yang tahu, saksi mata, waktu aku –yang masih memakai _keikogi– _berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusul Rukia yang pergi bersama Renji setelah pertandingan. Aku tidak bisa berlari lagi waktu kulihat Renji menggenggam tangan Rukia, senyum Rukia saat itu tidak bisa kulupakan.

Curang.

**...**

**Try Me! Reverse : There's No Fair Play in Love**

Satu tahun.

Dua tahun.

Tiga tahun.

Bisa kalian bayangkan aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, selama tiga tahun tidak bertemu Kuchiki Rukia? Sejak melihat senyum Rukia saat itu, aku sadar bahwa terlalu banyak laki-laki di sekitarnya. Dan Rukia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Oke, aku akui, aku pengecut... Mendadak jadi pengecut. Senyum Rukia itu seperti trauma yang membekas di ingatanku. Rukia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku.

Tidak pernah!

Lalu aku melarikan diri dalam peranku. Yah... aku tidak benar-benar mundur sih. Dari mata-mataku, Matsumoto yang terkadang mengirimiku e-mail, aku tahu hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitar Rukia –seperti jumlah _goukon_ yang didatanginya– Dan masih , kalau bisa, mengiriminya e-mail. Setidaknya aku menunjukkan kalau aku masih hidup. Lucu. Selama tiga tahun terus-menerus memerankan banyak peran, bertemu banyak orang, pergi ke berbagai tempat, mempelajari naskah , dan mendengar macam-macam cerita yang melatarbelakanginya, membuat aku sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan: melepaskan Rukia.

Sejak awal memang salah, kami pacaran –dan berlangsung begitu lama– karena mematuhi taruhan itu. Permainan anak-anak. Tidak pernah terlontar kata-kata 'cinta' diantara kami, pengecualian untukku. Seolah status ini hanya main-main.

Kalau aku membandingkan senyum itu –senyum untuk si nanas– dengan bagaimana sikap Rukia denganku, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau Rukia tersiksa karena aku. Mungkin dia ingin putus, tapi tidak enak dengan ku? Aku tidak tahu. Jadi, hanya aku yang gembira dengan status kami ini. Aku merasa bersalah karena selama bertahun-tahun hanya aku yang merasa bahagia, aku tidak memikirkan baik-baik perasaannya. Lalu, sudah berapa lama aku menyita waktunya? Apa Rukia menangis diam-diam gara-gara hubungan kami? Memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu membuatku seperti dihakimi.

Aku. Bodoh. Kejam. Bajingan. Berengsek.

Karena itu, aku melepaskan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Rukia layak mendapatkan kebebasannya.

**...**

Dengan ponsel yang jatuh ke laut –aku, dengan kesadaran penuh tanpa paksaan dari siapapun, telah melempar ponselku ke laut– aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menghubungi Rukia. Ponselku yang baru tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel Rukia karena aku sengaja tidak mem-back up datanya. Aku berpikir jika aku menghubunginya, aku akan mencengkeram Rukia hingga jiwanya. Aku takut sisi posesifku kembali ada. Aku takut pada diriku sendiri.

**...**

Tapi aku kalah. Perasaanku pada Rukia menghabisiku perlahan dari dalam. E-mail dari Matsumoto seperti menarik pelatuk dalam otakku. Rukia dilamar orang lain. Pria yang dikenalkan oleh seniornya, bukan Renji.

Sesaat aku lega, dia bukan Renji, lalu detik berikutnya aku panik. Aku tidak pernah tahu orang ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wataknya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perlakuannya pada Rukia, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Rukia padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki satu petunjuk pun. Aku takut.

Aku takut Rukia dibawa ke tempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau. Bodoh. Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk siap jika Rukia ingin putus dariku dan bersama orang lain. Cukup satu kata darinya, dan aku akan benar-benar melupakannya. Begitu pikirku dulu.

Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa.

Salah besar jika kalian berpikir kalau aku akan langsung menemui Rukia. Salah. Kau tidak akan menang jika maju ke medan perang tanpa persiapan. Rencana harus dipersiapkan dengan matang, harus teliti dan hati-hati. Kenali medan perang dan awasi keadaan, pastikan senjatamu telah siap. Aku seperti harimau yang mengendap-endap untuk menerkam mangsa. Mangsaku bukan kelinci ataupun rusa, tapi Rukia.

**...**

"Kau ini. Ada waktu untuk menghubungi Ran-chan, tapi tidak pernah menghubungiku."

"Hei, jawab saja! Ada yang berhasil tidak? Atau meski sudah ikut _goukon_ berkali-kali, kau tidak laku-laku juga?"

"Cerewet! Ada kok! Mau lihat fotonya?"

"Tidak usah. Buat apa aku melihat foto cowok? Bikin merinding."

"Cih. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah berapa model yang kau gaet?"

"Itu ga penting. Minggu ini ada waktu luang?"

"Hah?"

"Kuanggap kau punya waktu. Jam 9 pagi kutunggu di Hachiko. Jangan lupa ya!"

"Hei!"

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku muncul di depannya, mengajaknya bicara dengan santai. Seolah-olah bertemu dengan teman lama. Sekedar basa-basi untuk membuat Rukia menginjak medan perang yang kusiapkan. Dengan mulut manisku, aku mengajaknya kencan. Menonton film di bioskop, klasik. Dari rekan kerjanya, Nozomi –entah siapa nama lengkapnya– aku sebenarnya tahu kalau Rukia ada janji dengan laki-laki itu. Aku harus menipiskan –kalau bisa, menghapuskan– pengaruh laki-laki itu pada Rukia, membawanya untuk berbicara tanpa terganggu siapapun. Dan terlihat wajar, sehingga Rukia menurunkan penjagaannya. Dan aku berhasil.

"Rukia..." Kugenggam tangannya. Cahaya bioskop remang-remang, orang-orang tidak akan memberi perhatian pada kami.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini tidak mendengarkanku ya? Ya sudah." Umpan pertama. Aku tidak benar-benar berbicara padanya sebelumnya, hanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, membuat Rukia fokus padaku.

"Apa sih? Kau menggenggam tanganku untuk kamuflase? Takut ya?" Ya, takut Rukia tidak terjebak olehku.

"Film ini sih mananya yang seram? Bodoh." Umpan kedua.

"..."

"..."

"Kau yang bodoh."

"... Eh Rukia, aku sudah lama memikirkan ini." Umpan ketiga. Rukia masih tidak sadar.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri taruhan ini? Em... Maksudku taruhan kenapa kita pacaran dulu itu."

"... Benar juga. Sudah lama sekali ya?"

"Karena kita memulainya karena taruhan, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri dengan taruhan juga?" Umpan keempat.

"Boleh." Oh? Kau serius mengatakannya Rukia?

"Kalau film baruku nanti menang di Festival Film Cannes, kita putus. Bagaimana?" Trik pertama dijalankan.

"Yakin filmnya masuk nominasi?"

"Tentu saja!" Kau tidak tahu apapun sayang.

"Percaya diri sekali. Kalau tidak menang, berarti hubungan ini masih berlanjut dong?"

"Yup!"

"Kalau begitu filmmu harus menang! Kalau tidak awas saja nanti!" Tentu saja film itu akan menang, aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenagaku.

'Tidak masalah bagiku, kau jangan senang dulu.'

"Masih ada lagi." Kugiring dia menuju jebakan berikutnya.

"Apanya?" Rukia bertanya. Kuakui wajah tanpa-tahu-apa-apa milik Rukia begitu menggemaskan.

"Kalau nanti aku menang sebagai aktor terbaik, mm... Kita menikah!" Kita lihat, apa Rukia terjebak trik kedua yang kulancarkan padanya.

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Siapa tahu?" Kugiring pikirannya.

"Kenapa malah bertaruh hal itu sih?"

"Kenapa? Seru kan? Tentu saja supaya tidak ada pihak yang melarikan diri, bagaimana kalau kita buat jaminan?" Umpan kelima.

"Jaminan?"

"Iya, jaminan. Kau saja yang tentukan, Rukia."

"Mmm... Kalau begitu, kita tulis nama dan tanda tangan di formulir pendaftaran pernikahan. Bagaimana?" usulnya. Bingo!

"..." Rukia memakan habis semua umpannya, dan menginjakkan kakinya di atas ranjau. Jauh lebih baik dari perkiraanku. Tidak, melampaui harapanku.

"Takut? Kalau begitu, tidak jadi saja."

"Oke. Siapa takut?"

"Deal?"

"Deal!" Rukia tertangkap.

'Kau polos sekali, Rukia. Ini bukan taruhan sederhana yang biasa kau mainkan.'

**...**

"Bibirmu berdarah, Kanzaki," komentar Urahara-san.

"Oh." Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas sofa lobi utama kantor manajemenku. Oleh karena itu Urahara memanggilku dengan nama panggungku.

"Dihajar siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Urahara-san ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"Kakaknya."

"Apa kau dihalangi oleh kakaknya? Bagaimana dengan kakeknya? Apa dia memberimu restu?"

"Yah... cukup alot sih, tapi aku dapat restu mereka."

"Ayahmu?"

"Tidak usah ditanyakan. Dia harusnya bersyukur bahwa anaknya bukan penyuka sesama jenis."

"Fufufuffufu..."

"Urahara-san, apa aku bisa mendaftarkan ini secepatnya?" kuserahkan amplop itu padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kanzaki-san, kau tahu ini apa?"

"Formulir pendaftaran pernikahan. Memangnya apa?"

"Ini-"

"Tanda tangan asli kok. Aku tidak memalsukannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi apa Rukia-chan-"

"Bisa kau daftarkan? Agak riskan kalau kami berdua yang pergi. Kau tahu kan, fans, media, bla-bla-bla..."

"Yah... Mereka makin ganas belakangan ini. Oke."

"Terimakasih."

"Tidak perlu- Ah! aku mau menemui pihak sponsor? Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Dengan wajah begini, pasti akan heboh." Aku menunjuk mukaku sendiri.

"Memang. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya."

Aku membetulkan posisiku di atas sofa agar nyaman. Aku ingat, kakaknya juga memberi cedera di bahuku. Ck, galak sekali. Urahara-san tidak tahu kalau Rukia sendiri tidak tahu formulir itu segera kudaftarkan. Licik? Ya. Jahat? Ya? Berengsek? jelas, aku sudah memastikan bahwa Rukia tidak akan lepas dari tanganku.

Curang?

Rukialah yang terlebih dulu curang padaku. Dia dengan sadisnya mencuri hatiku dan menanamkan sosoknya pada otakku, bahkan hal itu terjadi sebelum kami melewati garis startnya. Rukia Kuchiki adalah virus ganas. Parasit kejam yang menggerogoti pikiran dan memenuhi hatiku sampai tidak ada ruang yang tersisa. Dia memakanku dari dalam. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah sekarat karenanya. Wajar jika aku berbuat begini padanya kan?

Kalian tahu? Tidak pernah ada permainan jujur dalam cinta. Yang ada hanya mengalahkan dan dikalahkan, dan kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darinya.

**...**

**RnR**


End file.
